Memories and Nightmares
by Jettara1
Summary: Having his memories back was everything Jack wanted until he realizes there are gapes and pieces missing and sees things he knows shouldn't be there but when Tooth is unable to help he turns to Pitch. Will the Nightmare King help him or twist Jack's memories even more to suit his own purposes? Will Jack be consumed by the same darkness that created Pitch Black or can he fight it?
1. Chapter 1

Memories and Nightmares

He always thought regaining his memories would be the greatest thing ever and for the first while it was. Jack Frost enjoyed the idea that he had a life before becoming the winter spirit. He loved knowing he had a family, a little sister that he had adored and given his life for. It was wonderful. Until his new found memories began leaking into his dreams. At first he would smile and laugh as he remembered his family sitting down for dinner or his mother cuddle him. He loved remembering how strong his father was and how he would often take Jack hunting with him when he was old enough. The man had taught Jack how to survive and had it not been for that early training Jack may not have been able to survive on his own when he became a Guardian. They had many good times and several bad times. Being a colonist was not an easy life but they had loved each other.

But as his memories became more vivid Jack began awaking unsure of himself. He wasn't sure what was real anymore. Was his life as a spirit a dream and his family waiting for him to wake up? Waking up in trees and snow banks began to depress him and he began to long for a proper home, to wake up in his childhood bed with his sister bouncing on his chest demanding he play with her. Those thoughts made him laugh at first but then as the desire grew he found himself crying more and more often. He wasn't sure what to do or how to rectify the situation. He wanted his memories so bad but now he was regretting ever being given his memory box.

He turned to Tooth for answers. Surely the Guardian of Memories would be able to ease his pain but sadly she was of little help.

"Baby Tooth should have waited until I was with you before allowing you to open the box," the fairy Queen replied when he asked for her help. She gave a sigh. "I could have slowed the process and allowed you to see the memories you needed but without my guidance they just flooded you. It's memory overload. In time you'll adjust but it'll take a while. I'm sorry, Jack. I know Baby only did it to help you regain your confidence and help us but it could have seriously hurt you." Her small hand went to Jack's shoulder and a look of worry filled her pretty face. "I could…I could take them away."

Jack gave a gasp and stepped back, holding his staff and tooth box tightly to his chest. "No! I mean…no, no I'm okay. It's okay…I'll deal with it. Thanks."

At some point Tooth had gone to North about the situation. The Guardian of Wonder had already offered Jack a home and the boy had declined but as the memories grew more and more vivid and Jack found himself losing control of his powers at the worse possible times Sandy intervened. He found Jack thrashing in his sleep and instantly thought the young spirit was in the grips of a nightmare. He vowed to find Pitch and deal with the Boogeyman but when he tried to change Jack's dreams he was surprised to find the boy lost in a memory - the memory of his death. Sandy was actually shocked to learn how Jack became the being he was today. He had thought as many of the others had that Jack was born as a spirit, but then why would Tooth have the boy's baby teeth? He almost laughed at his foolishness but quickly pushed that aside to attend to his young friend. When he could not change Jack's dreams or wake him up he took the boy to North where his fellow Guardian had already set up a room for him. When Jack awoke in a bed for the first time in his life his rush of memories subsided with the lure of having an actually home with North. But that didn't last long.

A new element of his memories started; something he had not noticed before. They were little things, things he should have noticed but had let slip his mind in his delight to remember the family he had left behind in his death. He could not for the life of him remember any of his family's names. His mother and father were simply that, his mother and father and he never called them anything else because what else does one call their parents. But his sister, his beloved little sister with her big doe like eyes, quirky smile and luscious long brunette hair was absolutely nameless. His heart twisted as he fought to remember her name. She would tease and taunt him when they played, bounce on him when she wanted his attention or stomp on his foot. She would hug him and tell him how much she loved him. Her eyes would grow large as he told her stories or jump out of hiding places to give her a fright but he never ever said her name no matter how much he wanted to. He simply could not remember it. It made him cry when he awoke.

Then something else changed. In his memories the shadows were darker. Not in all the memories but those that showed fear, light the summer storms that would make his sister wake up in fright and climb into his bed, clinging to him, or the time they had gotten lost in the forest after a long game of hide-and-seek. But none were as bad as that awful day they were ripped apart forever. Of all his memories the one that made him the proudest was also the scariest.

He and his sister were skating on the frozen pond just outside their village where Burgess now stood. Jack had removed his skates when the ice began to crack on told his sister not to move. He needed to get to her but feared that the blade of his skates would do more damage than good for them both. He was scared, they both were. It was obvious that if something wasn't done quickly the ice would break and she would fall into the icy water below and Jack knew if that happened he would never be able to save her. He tried to keep her distracted from the peril they were facing, tried to make it into a game as he reached for her with his crook staff but he was no fool, he saw her fear but now he saw more than he had that day. He saw the shadows darken and move all around them. He saw her shadow change into that of a grown man's. He saw Pitch Black whisper doubts in her ear and the tears that shimmered in her pretty eyes. Then she was swung to safety and Jack inadvertently slid too close to the cracks. For a moment the darkness fled as she giggled in joy and even Jack laughed in relief to see her safe but then a crack filled his ears and it was louder than a gunshot to him. He remembered falling and fear consuming him but it was not for him it was for her. _Please stay back, please don't try to help. Run! Get father!_

Terror filled him and he prayed that she had run for help rather than wander to the opening to try and save him. He stared up at the whole as his chest burned and the cold zapped his strength. He did not see her pretty face but rather that inky darkness slip into the dark cold depths of the water and wrap around him. His fear grew but he was too weak now to fight as a he felt a body press against his own. He gave a cry of shock and water filled his mouth and lungs.

"She's safe," a velvety voice whispered to him. "She's safe. You can let go now."

Long fingers intertwined with Jack's and he felt the strange man hold him as darkness consumed his mind and he's spirit slipped from the world of the living.

"NO!" Jack cried, thrashing under his blankets until he could free his legs. He felt trapped, as if he were once again under water and unable to break free. His forehead almost smacked into North's as the large man caught his shoulders. Jack didn't see him at first and continued to struggle, desperate to be free.

"Jack!" North called, yelping as his fingers were covered in a thick layer of frost. The boy's temperature had dropped drastically in his fright and it effected not just the weather outside that was now a frightening blizzard but also inside Santoff Clausen which had become bitterly could despite all the hearths being lit and furnace running at full blast. Jack himself was covered in ice, looking barely human. Regardless, North drew the youth to him, hugging Jack tightly and hoping his warmth would ease him. "It's alright, Jack. I'm here. I'm here."

It took time but Jack finally came to his senses and relaxed into North's embrace. Before the elder Guardian could ask what was wrong Jack was openly sobbing, his face pressed against North's broad chest, fingers curled into the thick fabric of his shirt. North held him tightly, letting all the boy's emotions wash over him as he tried to give comfort. He, like Sandy, assumed Jack was having a nightmare and he also vowed to hunt down the Nightmare King for striking out at Jack but was surprised by Jack's words when he finally pulled away.

The youth wiped at his eyes, trying to pretend nothing happened but he the smile he tried to give North was more of a grimace. "I…I need to find Pitch," he said softly.

North nodded, as if that was to be expected. "Of course, we'll find him and remind him not to be spreading his nightmares."

Jack stared at him in confusion before shaking his head. "No…it wasn't a nightmare. I…I need his help. He was there."

Now North was confused and his brows rose as he stared at the young boy. "There? Where, Jack?"

He ran a hand through his snowy white hair and blinked blood shot eyes. "At my pond. He was there the day I died. He knows what happened to my sister. He would know her name."


	2. Chapter 2

Memories and Nightmares 2

"Have you two lost your rocker?" Bunny snapped after North explained the situation. When he saw the Northern Lights he had feared the worse; that somehow Pitch had managed to regain enough power to come back. He had rushed over, ready for a fight and more than happy to kick Pitch's tail once and for all. He hadn't expected to be told Jack was having issues with his new found memories and wanted to talk with the boogeyman because supposedly he was there the day Frostbite died. Holy cow! The kid had actually died a mortal and MiM brought him back as a spirit? Why weren't they dealing with that instead of seeking out Pitch. "Look, I get it, you're confused and want answers but this isn't the way. Tooth, can't you do something? You're the Guardian of Memories, surely you can probe about his noodle and sort things out."

The Tooth fairy hummed in thought as her violet gaze studied Jack with concern. "I can try. I really wish I was with you when you opened your box, Sweet Tooth, this wouldn't be happening."

Jack rubbed his nervously as clung to his staff. "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. I just want to know her name. It feels wrong not knowing her name."

North squeezed his shoulder. "It's alright, Jack. Tooth will find it. I'm sure of that."

Sandy gave an encouraging nod and thumbs up.

Sighing, Jack nodded. "Okay, I guess we can give this a try…but if it doesn't work I'm still going to find Pitch. Unless…Tooth, you have all the children's baby teeth, you'll have hers, right? Can we use them to see what happened to her? I need to know she was okay."

"Oh, Jack," she sighed, stroking his cheek. "Even if I could find her box I could never open for you. Each box is meant only for their owner. I'm so sorry, but that's no reason to seek out Pitch. He'll lie to you and make up whatever story he wants as long as it hurts you."

Sandy was nodding as well, certain that Jack asking for Pitch's help was a bad idea.

"But he was there," Jack insisted, stepping back from Tooth. "He was there when I died. He saw what happened. He'll know what happened to her. Think about it, she was scared…terrified even. She would have been perfect to feed on. He wouldn't ignore her."

"Jack, it was a dream," Tooth insisted. "It's too dangerous to confront Pitch right now. He may be weak but he can be deadly if he feels trapped. We were lucky to survive his last attack."

He shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, Tooth. It happened. He was there."

She gave another sigh. "Alright, hun. Let me try first, maybe I can pull up those memories. I just need you to put your staff aside and kneel down. This might hurt a bit."

The boy chewed his lower lip before finally nodding and handing his staff to North. He knelt down before Tooth and waited for the fairy to begin. Tooth's long slender fingers touched either side of his face, gently touching his temples. He inhaled sharply as the world around him melted away to be replaced with memories of his human family. They played over in his mind just as they did every day, the same memories with no changes. Even the shadows stayed, flickering around Jack and his sister as the fateful filled his mind. Jack felt the tears sting his eyes and not for the first time he wished those particular memories didn't exist no matter how much he needed them. Again he heard Pitch's voice and he knew…he knew that part was no dream. It was real. Pitch was really there when he died. And just like before he heard that gentle whisper, that promise that his sister was safe and that he could give in to death while Pitch held him, making sure Jack wasn't alone while the freezing water stole his life.

Tooth gasped as she pulled away. "Oh, Jack!" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I knew you died but I had hoped it wasn't so horrid. I…oh MiM! I'm sorry. I'm so thankful Pitch was there for you."

"What?" Bunny snapped. "Pitch was actually there?" His nose twitched as his brows bunched and he hopped a little closer.

"Was he the cause?" North demanded, a mix of fear and anger marring his usually jolly face.

Even Sandy was asking questions, his sand images appearing too fast for anyone to decipher.

"No," Tooth said gently. "He was attracted to their fear. He went down when Jack did and stayed with him until his last breath." She glanced back at Jack and began combing her fingers through his hair, trying to ease his tension and sooth his soul.

"My sister," he asked softly. "What was her name?" Hope shone in his crystal blue eyes. It fell when he saw the sorrow in the fairy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said gently as she cupped his cheek. "But I couldn't find it. I think…I think your memories were damaged."

"How?" North asked, kneeling behind Jack and placing a large hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"The memories the baby teeth hold respond to the mind of their owner. You drowned Jack in a freezing cold pond; the combination of the two would have caused brain damage. Had you survived you would never have been the same. Your memory would have been damaged. You may have forgotten names and places or even how to care for yourself."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Wh…what are saying? That I suffered brain damage when I died?"

She nodded. "The lack of oxygen and icy temperature would have killed certain brain cells either before or while you were dying. It's natural. That's probably why when MiM brought you back you had no memories of your past life. The cold wiped your mind."

Slumping against North, Jack rubbed his temples and tried to hold back his emotions. Brain damage was natural with drowning survivors. He heard about it all the time while on his travels. "So I can't remember my sister's name because of brain damage?" He blinked away his tears and glanced over his shoulder at North. "I need to find Pitch. Please…he's the only one with any answers."

The large Russian hesitated before nodding. "Dah, I will go with you."

Jack shook his head. "This isn't Guardian business, it's personal."

"You are Guardian, Jack. What affects you affects us all," North said with a fatherly smile. "I will not allow you to face the Nightmare King alone."

Sandy nodded as he took Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Tooth smiled brightly. "I'm in. No one's going to mess with my Sweet Tooth."

Jack gave a small laugh, still unable to believe he was part of this wonderful family. He looked up in surprise when Bunny gave a snort.

"Fine," the Pooka grumbled. "I'm not letting the kid face off with Pitch alone. 'Sides, Pitch and I have some unfinished business."

Smiling at Bunny, Jack tried not to sniffle. He never felt such love from anyone in all his years as a spirit. The Guardians felt just as loving as his human family once was. It was for that reason alone he agreed. He needed to learn more about his human family and he was happy his new family wanted to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories and Nightmares 3

**I've decided this will be a prequel to Finding Understanding, before jackrabbit.**

Everyone argued over how to go about finding Pitch. Apparently none of the Big Four had ever bothered to visit let alone associate with Pitch outside of the battlefield. Sure there were times they bumped into each other and there was the time when North reached out to the dark spirit in an attempt to get him to join the Guardians. That took Jack by surprise. He couldn't picture Pitch Black as a Guardian but apparently there was a point in history when MiM wanted him as a Guardian. Why no one knew for sure and it was obvious that the others were not fond of such an idea.

While the others argued over how to find Pitch Jack fished a magic globe out of North's coat pocket. The Russian gave him a questioning look.

"Can I burrow this?" Jack asked innocently.

"Of course, Jack, but why?" North answered. They others fell silent as they too gazed questioningly at the boy.

Giving a tiny smile Jack shook the snow globe as he pictured Pitch's dark palace in his mind. "Black palace," he murmured, sending his thoughts into the globe.

Everyone stared in surprise as a portal opened.

"Jack?" Tooth asked in concern.

Jack gave her a nervous look. "When I didn't get back to the Warren to help Bunny it was because Pitch tricked me into going to his lair using my sister's voice. I never meant to screw things up but I couldn't ignore my sister even if I didn't know who she was at the time."

Bunny gave a snort before sighing. "Water under the bridge, mate. I've forgiven ya already so let's find the gumby and get this over with."

The youth wasn't quite sure if Bunny was telling the truth or not. The Pooka always seemed snippy with him regardless of them getting over their past differences. But Jack relaxed as North touched his shoulder and walked with him through the portal. A moment later they were standing in an underground palace. It was not as bright as Tooth's but it had its own elegance. Jack looked about. They were on the same ledge he had stood when he first visited the place months earlier but this time the cages were empty and there were no tooth boxes. It looked so much larger.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled, not waiting for the Nightmare King to find them. He leapt off the ledge and created a breeze to fly on. It wasn't really strong enough and only got him as far as the first bridge but as soon as he touched down Jack was running.

"Frostbite!" Bunny snapped, taking off after him.

"Jack!" North and Tooth yelled, also running and flying after the boy.

Sandy looked about, expecting Pitch to appear out of the shadows but when nothing happened he flew after his friends. This was not good. Jack was so desperate for answers that he was being careless and with the others chasing after him no one would be prepared to should the shade and his minions attack. Sandy formed his whips, prepared for any possible attack. Pitch may not be at full power just yet but that didn't mean he wasn't still dangerous.

"PITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" Jack kept yelling at the top of his lungs as he dashed across yet another bridge. He jumped onto the iron globe and looked around, hoping to spot the shade amongst the twisting shadows but just like last time there was no way to distinguish between what was really shadows and what was dark creatures. He held no fear of them, he knew he could push them back with his power but he had no clue how to lure the Nightmare King out. "I just need to talk to you," Jack murmured before jumping down and continuing his search. Or at least that was the plan until he walked face first into Bunny.

The Pooka grabbed his arms and stopped Jack before he could take off again. "He's not here, Frost," Bunny said sternly. "He would have come out of hiding by now."

Jack stared at him, surprised at first and then his eyes narrowed and he yanked his arms free. "Look, I know you think I'm an idiot but you don't know me. You didn't die and lose your family. This is my only chance to find out who they were." He inhaled sharply as Bunny growled, his paws balling into fists and eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Actually, his race was completely destroyed in the great war," Pitch's velvety voice said as the shade materialized out of the shadows looking exhausted and worse for wear. "He's the last of his kind and rightfully should be dead as well but it would seem Lunar enjoys collecting the souls of the dead and bringing them back as Guardians. Well you two at least."

Jack mouth fell open and he would have apologized if Bunny didn't suddenly shove him behind him, as if he would a defenseless child.

"Do not talk of them," Bunny snarled. "You have no right to even talk of what happened."

Pitch snickered, although it sounded forced. He glanced at Jack with a tiny grin that never met his blood shot eyes or lifted the dark circles under his eyes. "You should have seen them, Frost, a whole planet of large fluffy bunnies. The finest warriors in the galaxy yet not even they could stand against him. Oh to have the power of a god once more. I spread fear all across the universe, snuffing out one constellation after another. Those were the days."

Bunny's grip on Jack's arm tightened, his claws digging into flesh as he tried to push Jack back further.

Another laugh left Pitch. "Oh and what's this? When did you get so protective of the boy, Bunny? I was under the impression you didn't even like him."

The Pooka growled low in his throat as he reached for one of his boomerangs. "That's none of your concern, mate. The kid's one of us now, ya ain't getting your filthy mitts on him."

The shade's head tilted to one side in surprise. "Oh? Then why exactly was he calling out to me?"

"Back away, Pitch," Tooth yelled, zipping at the shade, her wings cutting back the shadows that dared approach Bunny and Jack. She hovered next to Bunny, a sword grasped in one hand. "Don't you touch him!"

North rushed up as well, his swords drawn, and took a protective stance on Bunny's other side while Sandy snapped his whips and floated above and slightly behind Jack to protect their rear.

"What a lovely family you have there, Jack," Pitch teased. "Do you enjoy being treated as a defenseless child unable to do anything for yourself? No better than an infant to them."

"Shut up!" Jack snapped, pushing past Bunny and freezing his paws when the Guardian of Hope tried to grab him. "I'm not defenseless or in need of protection. I can take care of myself." He shot his new family a glare as he stepped in front of them before turning his attention back to Pitch. "Have you been giving me nightmares? About my past life?"

The shade snorted in disgust. "And why on Earth would I do? I barely have enough strength to hold this form thanks to you and your friends. My Nightmares have not left me alone since my defeat. They flee now only because of him." He waved a hand at Sandy. "So no, Frost, I have not been giving you nightmares although it would be a great joy to watch you wrath under me in fear."

A small sigh of relief puffed out of Jack. He stepped a little closer to Pitch, his courage renewed now that he knew Pitch wasn't the cause of his troubles, well not his dreams anyway. "I…I need your help."

Pitch's brows rose in surprise. "My help? Something the mighty Guardians can't help you with?"

Squaring his shoulders Jack nodded. He felt North touch his shoulder gently and give it a squeeze. "You were there…the day I died. You knew my sister…her name. Please, what was her name?"

The Nightmare King stared at him in confusion. "Your sister? I have frightened countless children why would I care about one little girl's name? Why should you? She died centuries ago."

That was like a stab to Jack's heart. Yes, he knew in his heart she had left this world long ago regardless if she survived that horrid day on the ice. Even if she died of old age it would still have been over two centuries ago. He balled up his fists and pushed ahead. "I need to know what happened to her. If you help me I'll…I'll let you have my nightmares tonight. You can create whatever you want."

"Jack, no," North said, reaching out for him.

"Not one night, a month," Pitch countered, a look of interest brightening his face.

"Two nights," Jack returned.

Pitch snarled. "Three weeks."

"One."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Fine. One week and Sanderson can't intervene and change them. Your dreams are mine."

Jack nodded. "Deal."

"Frostbite, have you totally lost it?" Bunny said, reaching out to grab the boy as Jack stepped forward.

"Jack, we can find another way," Tooth insisted.

North gently grabbed Jack and turned him around. "Jack, if you agree to this we cannot protect you while he's in your mind. Please, think this through."

"I have, North. I need to know who she was. I need to know what became of her," Jack said softly. He gasped in surprise as the big man suddenly drew him into a hug. "North?"

The Russian looked over Jack's head and fixed Pitch with a deadly glare. "Try anything funny and I'll tear you to shreds, shadow. You will keep to your word and help Jack remember his sister's name and what happened to her. You will only give him nightmares for one week and no more."

Pitch smirked at him. "I will follow the rules of our bargain, Cossack. Now, come here, Jack." A small blade formed in the shade's hand and he cut the flesh of his palm. Jack did the same before clasping his hand in the shade's. "I bind our pack in blood."

Jack hesitated only a moment before steeling himself. "I bind this pack in blood." He winced as he felt the magic course through him, binding their magic and sealing the bargain they had made.

Pitch cackled in delight as he placed his fingers on either side of Jack's face much as Tooth had. "Now let's see what's hiding in that pretty little head of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Memories and Nightmares 4

Jack's eyes squeezed shut as he felt pressure in his head, as if Pitch had shoved his hand into the sprite's head and squeezed his brain. He grasped the shade's wrists, ready to pull Pitch's hands away from his head but darkness consumed Jack and he inhaled sharply, his knees suddenly weak.

"Shh…" Pitch whispered, his voice seemingly all around him. "There we go. Look at that, we're back where you died."

Jack's breath was shaky as he opened his eyes. Sure enough they stood at the Jack's pond in Burgess. It was the same as it was the day he died. It was early evening and there in the center of the pond was his human self and his little sister, skating without a care in the world.

Pitch's fingers moved from Jack's face to his shoulders as he stepped behind the boy. "What a sweet sight, is it not, for a brother to teach his little sister how to skate? It almost warms my heart."

"Shut up," Jack murmured. He stepped away from Pitch and quickly moved to the frozen pond.

His human self was taunting the little girl, daring her to catch him as he skate circles around her. His sister looked flustered and tried to catch him but he was too fast and would teasingly tug on her hair when he came up behind her. It was incredibly funny except it was like watching a really old movie where the sound cut in and out. One moment Jack could hear their words the next all he saw were their lips moving. He turned to Pitch, his eyes questioning.

"Hypothermia is a horrible thing, isn't it?" Pitch said with a smirk as he strolled up to the winter spirit. "Mix that with a lack of oxygen and the human mind starts to die. Gaps in the memory form and even if a person is pulled out of the water before death their brain can be just like pudding."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a lesson on the damage of hypothermia; people die of it all the time. It's not my fault the cold can be so deadly."

"So I see," Pitch said, gesturing toward the two children on the ice. "But that doesn't mean your stupidity didn't get you killed."

There was a distinctive crack, almost like a shot gun ringing out over the pond. The last minutes played out just as Jack kept seeing in his memories. His human-self tried calming his sister as he removed his skates, joking around about making it a game as the shadows darkened all around them. He reached for her with the crook staff and yanked her to safety but in doing so stumbled to the thin ice and a moment later fell through. There the memory ended

Jack closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see himself under water again. He had developed a fear of the water and knew Pitch would use it against him. "I saved her. It wasn't stupidity. I saved her."

"So you did, but shouldn't you have checked the ice before even taking her out on it?" the shade asked. His thin fingers ran down Jack's arm as he turned the boy around to face him. "You messed up, Jack, just like you mess everything up. You're death would never have happened if you weren't just childish. You can't have fun all the time, Jack." The last part he said in a perfect imitation of Jack's mother's voice.

The boy gasped, staring up at the Nightmare King in horror. He pulled away, stumbling in his haste and falling into the snow. The pond as empty now, frozen and bare, just as it was the day he was reborn into the winter spirit. "Don't…don't you dare use her voice."

Pitch laughed darkly. "Oh? But I thought you wanted to remember your dear family."

Jack's hands balled into fists. "Then complete the deal, tell me my sister's name. Tell me what happened to her."

"No," the shade said, his voice like black silk as he loomed over the boy.

"But…the pack," Jack breathed in horror.

Pitch chuckled. "I much rather show you." He reached down and grabbed Jack by the collar of his hoodie and yanked him to his feet. "After all, my mind hasn't been numbed by the cold and ice."

The images changed. Now Jack was in a forest but unlike before he was no longer viewing everything like a by-stander. He smelt and tasted fear, so sweet and strong and far more powerful than the others that tugged his mind in other directions. It was rare for such fear to be so close to his home but then he reminded himself of the colony that had recently developed not far from his forest. Ah…two of their younglings had wandered from their village. The poor dears must be lost and oh so frightened.

The Fearlings and Shadow Men rushed ahead of him, descending upon the two children. They stood in the center of a pond, the little girl in skates and the teenage boy bare feet, his skates off to the side. The boy was trying his damnest to calm his sister down and Pitch could not help but laugh. The fear from both of them was so delicious.

"It's okay, it's okay," the boy was repeating as he reached for a long branch with a crook at the end.

"He's lying," the shade whispered to the girl, delight in hers and her brother's free. "He can't possibly reach you with such a little stick. You'll have to move closer."

Tears shimmered it the child's eyes as she stared up at her brother, crying that he was lying and that he always lied. Pitch chuckled as the shadow fed upon her fear. He used his magic to stabilize the ice, not even to really be safe but enough to keep her from falling in. After all what good was her fear if she or her brother died but if he could keep them afraid, make it last a little longer then he and his minions would be well fed for days to come. Of course that snot nose brat had to intervene. The crooks of his stick caught the girl around the waist and he yanked her to safety but the momentum sent the teen close to where she had been standing. He fell on his rear with a small cry before laughing and getting to his feet. The girl was laughing too, their fear gone. Pitch growled in disgust as he glared down at the boy. All he needed was another minute or two and he would have been well fed but now…

The crack of the ice surprised him. The boy's fall had weakened the ice more and Pitch didn't even have a chance to cast a spell before the boy fell through with a shock cry.

"Jack!" the girl screamed.

"Emma!" The boy barely got out before he was submerged underwater. The shock of the cold caused him to gasp and his lungs filled with water.

Pitch stared down into the icy depth in surprise for a moment before looking up at the little girl rushing toward the whole. "No," he said sternly, conjuring enough magic to force her back. "Run, run away and get help."

The girl stopped in her tracks and stared up at him for the first actually seeing him. She gave a cry of fear but seemed reluctant to leave her brother.

"GO NOW OR DIE ALONG WITH HIM!" the shade snarled before sending his Fearlings after her, making sure they chased her all the way home before he plunged into the water after the boy.

He couldn't save, he knew that already but he could not ignore that fear still coming from him. The water in the child's lungs was dragging him to the bottom of the pond yet the boy felt no fear of his pending death, he stared up with glassy eyes, praying that his sister was safe. Such courage amongst so much fear was to be commended and while Pitch fed on that fear he felt a certain amount of pride that the boy did not think of himself.

Pitch wrapped himself around the boy, feeling an odd need to comfort him in his last moments. He felt the boy jerk in surprise but he was too weak to pull away. Pitch held him close. The boy was still fighting when he should have already submitted to death. This one was strong but humans could only last so long.

"She's safe," Pitch whispered in his ear as he held the boy's hand. "She's safe. You can let go now. Emma's safe, Jack."

He watched as the boy relaxed in his arms, his fear subsiding as death finally took hold of him. A small relieved smile adorn the child's face as his eyes closed and he was wrapped in an eternal sleep but a small voice whispered in Pitch's mind. _Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

Memories and Nightmares 5

Jack's breathing was labored as he clung to Pitch's robe, his eyes wide but unseeing. The images of the memory – Pitch's memory – continued to play before his eyes. They were so real, as if they were his own. He felt his sister's fear, felt his own but it was so much more. It was as if he could taste it, as if he was the one feeding from it and it was thrilling and frightening all at once. He felt powerful and so full of life yet he knew it was wrong, that this fear and power as twisted and not right, at least not for him. His body shook from the mix sensation, that of him dying and feeding on his own fears. It was a bizarre feeling that left him light headed.

Pitch's hands were on his shoulders. He said nothing. He waited patiently for Jack to absorb the information he'd been given. There were no objections to the way Jack clung to him.

"Emma…" Jack finally whispered when the shaking eased.

He looked up, expecting them to be back in Pitch's lair but they were still standing at the edge of the pond and Jack was actually relieved. He didn't want the others to see him this way. He knew he must look a mess. Jack cried more often than he cared to admit. He had cried when he didn't know who he was and fought so hard to find someone – anyone – to believe in him. He had cried over the countless number of people who had walked through him over the years. He had shed more tears than any person had the right to, all hidden under false smiles and pranks to lighten his spirit. Even now – when he knew his past, when he had Believers, when he finally found a family – he still felt the need to cry. But those were his private moments. No one needed to see him so weak. It was bad enough Pitch bore witness to it.

"Wh…what happened to her?" he asked, his voice so soft that he had to repeat himself.

The shade stared at him for the longest time and Jack feared the worse.

"I gave you the girl's name. That was the bargain," Pitch said, his golden-grey eyes narrow and calculating.

Jack shook his head. "The bargain was you would help me find her name and what happened to her. So what happened? You chased her away and…obviously my father couldn't save me but what happened? Did she grow up and get married? Did she have children? Am I an uncle? I'm an uncle!"

Pitch's brows creased at the boy's sudden excitement. "You do realize you died so you're not an uncle."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Technicalities."

"And any children she had would have died centuries ago."

"Okay, so does she have any great, great, however many greats grandchildren?"

It was Pitch's turn to roll his eyes. "Of course. She was afraid of thin ice not a prude."

Jack gave a childish giggle before realizing what Pitch said and gave him a playful hit. "That's my sister, you know."

Shaking his head, Pitch turned away. "I've done as you've asked, now leave."

"Wait…how?" Jack asked. "Where exactly are we? Is this my mind or yours?"

The shade looked back with a tiny smirk. "Mine. I think this is the perfect place to begin your nightmare."

The ice elf looked about. "Then why are we at my pond? Hey, wait up. Tell me more about my sister. What was she like when she grew up? Are you even listening to me? Pitch?"

Pitch hesitated, his gaze fixed on the hole in the ice where Jack had died. Over his many years he had fed on all sorts of fear, had watched many die, men, women and children without it ever truly affecting him. Yet the death of Jackson Overland Frost had somehow changed him. Jack was not the first child to give his life to save another but his love and fear for his sister had tugged at something in Pitch that day, something he had not felt in a very, very long time. It was what called him back the day Jack was reborn. It was why he dove back into the darkness years later in hopes of making the boy his. He had been there when Jack awoke just as he had been when he died. There was something about Jack selflessness that called to something deep within him. But MiM had to chase the dark lord away with his lit, had to steal the boy from him when they would have made the best team. Jack belonged with him, especially now when his powers were finally showing such potential.

"Pitch?" Jack asked in concern. He hesitated before placing one hand on the Nightmare King's shoulder. "Are you -" He gasped as he as sucked into another memory. He was back in the dark cold water. His chest no longer stung although why it would he did not know. He felt as if he was waking up from a deep sleep. His eyes opened slowly and all he saw was darkness. It was inky black and moved around him in light caresses. Fear consumed him as he fought to see something more. He caught patches of grey, a face and then he saw the Moon, so big and bright above him.

His perspective changed again. This time he was staring down at his own body. Grey fingers gently touched a pale white face – his face. "Shh…I'm here," he whispered, the darkness wrapping around the youth.

Then the Moon began to glow and the ice break. A low growl rumbled through him and he tried to keep his grip on the boy but as the Moon's glow brightened it touched the pale body and the boy's skin began to glow with it. He – Pitch – was force to let go, as if he was burnt. He gave a curse as the boy was pulled out of the water and he was forced to retreat to the shadows where he watched in rage and mild amusement as the youth stumbled about and tried learning his way about. He stifled a small laugh as the wind through the boy in the air before dropping him into a tree. It truly was entertaining and he made plans to train the boy properly. Except there was one problem – the Moon would not allow the boy out of it reach and sent Moonbeam after Moonbeam to protect him even if he never spoke a world to the child. It was next to impossible to get near the boy unless it was a new moon but of course MiM had others ways or protecting him. But of course that never quelled the shade's interest in him.

Jack shook his head, trying to understand what he just saw. He didn't remember Pitch being there when he awoke as Jack Frost. Why? Why did Pitch have such an interest in him and why would MiM try so hard to keep him away yet still not speak a word to Jack? It made no sense. It brought up more questions he couldn't figure the answers to and didn't answer a thing about his sister.

Pitch searched his eyes, surprised that Jack had been able to enter the memory so easily. "Do you really wish to know? Are you willing to go through the pain just to know what became of her? You will see her through my eyes. I will not hold anything back."

The boy chewed his lower lip and looked toward the pond. Then he gave a curt nod. "Yes, I need to know."

"If that's what you wish," Pitch said before pulling Jack close to him once more and placing his fingers back on Jack's temples. "This might hurt."

. . .

Back in the real world nothing had changed and only a handful of minutes had passed. Tooth was fluttering about anxiously while Sandy kept a close eye on Pitch and Jack, monitoring Jack's mind and watchful for any tricks. So far everything was going fine. Jack had momentary bouts of fear which were natural considering who they were dealing with but it still upset him.

North was pacing back and forth, his hands flecking over the hilt of his swords as he mumbled to himself. "I should not have allowed this. I could find Jack's sister if I just cross reference the Nice and Naughty Lists. I'm sure she's in there. I just have to go back 300 years and…"

"Exactly, mate. That's 300 years of records and while you may be able to find the right text or even date you'll have to narrow it down to Burgess and the number of little girls in the village and hope that there's only one Jack his age with a sister," Bunny pointed out, leaning against the iron globe. "That's if Burgess was even called Burgess back then and assuming they actually lived there and weren't visiting or passing through. That's an awful lot of ifs. We don't even know if Jack Frost is his real name. He could have had another when he was human. Hell, I don't even remember any ankle-bitters fitting his description back then."

"No, you wouldn't," Tooth suddenly interjected as she flew up to North and placed a hand on his shoulder, finally getting him to stop pacing. "When Jack was human his hair and eyes were brown, just like his sister's. Back then we never kept photos of the children. I have them on their tooth boxes but brown hair and eyes are very popular, probably the most common features in most people. It would be hard to match the two up and be completely certain even if I searched each and every box. It would take years."

North shook his head. "There must be way. Jack deserves to know. If his memories are this damaged it may be the only comfort any of us can give him. I've seen what drowning and hypothermia can do to a man. I thought Manny may have been the cause of his memory loss but he would never do that. He would have healed the damage if he could. How long was he trapped in that pond?"

Bunny gazed at the youth in question before closing his eyes and turning away. The kid was stronger than he thought. "Too long, mate. Far too long."


	6. Chapter 6

Memories and Nightmares 6

The scenes changed and for a moment Jack felt nausea. He found himself clinging to Pitch more. How the hell could anyone move through memories in such a way? This in itself as a nightmare and that was saying a lot for someone who rode the winds and had stood in the heart of a hurricane. Not even the worse blizzard could compare to the world wind of memories that rushed past him. He saw the way the world changed for Pitch, how children started to no longer fear him let alone knew who or what he was. Days turned to months, months to years and years into decades. Jack was confused; he thought he would get to see his sister again. Why was Pitch taking him so far away from the accident? When the rush of memories slowed to a standstill Jack again found himself at his pond.

Nothing had changed except now there was a small cottage several meters away from the pond. On the porch sat an elderly woman staring out over the water. It was early spring, the ice still rimming the pond. Jack barely remembered the cottage. It had been erected by a couple some forty-fifty years after he awoke on the pond and he had down everything he could to chase them away but after the man had passed away during a harsh winter, leaving his wife to fend for herself, Jack had relented and let her be. Why would Pitch bring him here?

This time Jack saw the memory as a third person. He didn't see it from Pitch's perceptive like he had the last time. He looked around, surprised when he saw his past self on the other side of the pond playing with the remaining ice and trying to frost over the pond once more, but it was too warm. Spring had come and it was time for him to move on down South or further North or go into hibernation. He saw the sadness and loneliness in his own eyes and felt an ache in his heart. If he could he would have reached out to his past self and told him everything would be okay.

Pitch moved away from him, moving towards the elderly woman standing on the porch of the cottage. That confused Jack. She looked peaceful but he could sense the fear from her just as Pitch must have. He inhaled in surprise, realizing that this Pitch was only a memory. So where was the real Pitch and why was Jack now separate from the memory Pitch?

The woman's gaze flickered from the pond to the dark spirit and that peaceful look turned frightened for a brief moment before she smiled, as if recognizing Pitch for what he was. Her gaze returned to the pond and oddly to Jack's past self.

"You've finally come back for me?" she asked, her voice soft and almost whimsical. "Took you long enough."

Pitch started in surprise. "You can see me?"

"Hard to forget when Death takes your brother. You weren't here when my husband died last winter. I was a little disappointed. I hoped we could speak," she said, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. She ran a hand through her grey hair, but her gaze never left the spirit boy across the pond.

"I'm not Death. I'm afraid the old man rarely takes his victims in person anymore," Pitch corrected, his gaze following hers. "Can you see him? The frost child?"

Her smile grew loving and full of fondness. "Ever since we built the cottage. He wasn't happy about the location we choose but I've left instructions with my children to destroy it once I pass on. Hopefully he'll be happy then."

Silence fell over them and Pitch watched her questioningly. "It's rare for a grown up to see spirits as vividly as you do. It's even rarer for one to interact with us."

She shrugged. "Jack always said I was special. I just wish it didn't take so long to see him again. Do you know him? Do you talk to him? Is he happy?"

Again the shade was silent. He looked out, watching the boy try to refreeze the ice and becoming frustrated. From time to time he would glance at the woman, as if feeling her gaze on him before shrugging it off as if he had imagined it.

Jack was torn between comforting himself and comforting the old woman. It took a moment before he realized she had said his name. He turned to her, his brow raised in question. "Emma?" he asked. That wasn't possible. She was old now, far older than he expected but despite that she was also taller than him by almost four inches.

Pitch shook his head, as if answering her question. "I cannot say," he told her, looking away from Jack's past self. "He does not appear to have any memory of what happened to him. But he is very lonely. He is an elemental now and most spirits avoid such beings. They are temperamental and uncontrollable. Being trapped as a hormonal teenager does not help."

Her eyes narrowed at the shade. "Jack wouldn't harm a soul."

"Not on purpose but as you've seen he's not in complete control of his powers. When he's angry his powers lash out and it doesn't matter if he means it or not it kills and makes a mess."

She glared at him.

"He's also pranking people to no end."

At that she grinned. "Now that's my Jack," she laughed.

Both Jacks jumped at that and stared at her in shock. The past Jack's head tilted and he gaze the old woman a curious look before shaking it off as if she were just a crazy old lady talking to herself. It was then that the present Jack realized that his past self couldn't see Pitch in the darkness. He was at a bad angle to see into the deep shadows of the cottage's porch.

"An elemental?" the woman asked Pitch with a smile. "That must be interesting. A shame he's on his own."

"Most elementals are." A sad look found its way to Pitch's face. He started in surprise when the woman's wrinkled hand clasped his and gave it a squeeze. He stared at the hand as if no one had ever touched him willingly before.

"You're lonely, too, aren't you?" she asked.

He pulled his hand free. "I choose my fate."

Her smile never faltered. "I've seen you watching over him. You've formed some sort of attachment to him even if he's an elemental."

Pitch gave a snort. "I care nothing for the boy."

"You're a poor liar," she countered.

Rolling his eyes he glanced back at the boy. "It's complicated. I'm attached to the elements more than I care to be."

"Ah…"

Silence again reigned over them. Jack moved around Pitch to stand at Emma's other side. He couldn't think of her as an old woman anymore. This was his little sister no matter how grown up she was now. He slipped his hand in hers and was surprised when she took it, as if feeling him there. How could that be possible if she was just a memory? It could be a trick. All this could have been made up by Pitch.

"Would you do me a favor?" Emma asked the shade.

Pitch gave him a dubious look, as if her asking him for anything was amusing. "And what might that be?"

She hesitated before pushing forward. "I won't be here next winter. Would you watch out for him? Try to keep him out of trouble. I asked someone else when I was little to bring him back but he couldn't, at least I didn't think he could. And even if you don't interact with Jack you can at least look out for him."

The shade snorted. "If it was only that easy." He sighed. "And why should I grant this wish?" He started once more when she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"It's a dying woman's last wish," she said softly. "And you both deserve someone to Believe in you."

He stared at her in shock, his hand going to his cheek.

Jack stared at her as well and felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter, knowing she couldn't really feel him but wanting so much to just fling himself in her arms. But before he could do anything he felt a sudden panic from Pitch and watched as the Boogieman stepped away from Emma.

"Pitch?" he asked in growing worry. He moved to grab the shade but suddenly found himself tumbling head over heels as the memory changed yet again. "PITCH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Memories and Nightmares 7

_"We were all someone before we were chosen," Tooth told Jack._

Everything was a whirlwind. If Jack thought he felt sick before it was nothing compared to now. His head felt as if it as being squeezed in a vice and he was sure his nose was bleeding. He felt as if he was tumbling backward in time, no longer seeing his life through Pitch's eyes but Pitch's, yet not Pitch's. He couldn't explain it but for some reason this new development didn't seem as if it were on purpose or even controlled. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would think that the Nightmare King was no longer in control what-so-ever, as if someone else had taken over the man's mind and flung them far into the past.

"What's happening?" he yelled out, hoping that Pitch would answer. But no answer came. It was as if Jack was alone and that frightened him all the more. This had to be some sort of trap.

Strange images flashed passed him, images of war and dark beings larger and more fearsome than the Nightmares. They wrapped around him, their touch one moment colder than the coldest ice the next scalding. Jack gasped in horror as they snaked around him. Then a moment later they were gone and Jack found himself laying in the middle of a battle field. For a moment he feared Pitch was forcing him to watch one of the wars that he had born witness to over his centuries as the spirit of winter but this place was unlike any he had seen on Earth. He was on another planet.

"Move it!" a familiar voice yelled from his left. Jack rolled over and stared in shock as a tall man in golden armor yelled at other men – obviously soldier – from on top of a golden steed. He grabbed a crate off of a peasant running by. "There's no room for belongings. Get to the ship and make sure every man, woman and child is aboard. You two, check the houses. I want no one left behind. Hurry, there's not much time."

The peasant scurried off as two soldiers rushed toward a series of houses.

Jack got to his feet and headed toward the leader, a general by the looks of it. It couldn't be… This man couldn't be Pitch. He almost jumped when the man turned his golden eyes on him. That face…it was Pitch and he was looking directly at him.

"You, get on the ship, now," the general snapped, his sword pointed at him Jack…or so Jack thought.

"But I can help," a small voice said from directly behind Jack. "I can fight."

Jack turned and to his surprise there stood a small grey and white rabbit like boy, the markings on his arms unmistakable. "Bunny?" Jack whispered. This Bunny was smaller than him.

"Aster, this is not up for debate. Your father will skewer me if anything happens to you. Now get on that ship. The Fearlings are making their big push. If you're not on that ship you'll be taken as well," this Pitch said, his eyes filled with worry and compassion for the rabbit. "Besides, I need you to take care of Sera. I'll be right behind you."

"Promise?"

"Always. Now go. I'll be on the next ship."

Young Bunny nodded once before hopping off after his own kind. Jack stared in amazement. There were thousands of them. Thousands of rabbit/human beings. An entire race. "He wasn't kidding," Jack muttered to himself. "But I thought Pitch was the one who killed them off not saved them."

Pitch raised his wrist close to his mouth. "Sanderson, the last of the civilians are boarding now. Once their ship clears the surface bring your fighters," he said into a device on his wrist.

Jack didn't hear the other side of the conversation but he didn't need to, he was pretty sure he knew who Pitch was talking to. A moment later the ship Bunny had fled to, took off and the sky filled with what appeared to be shooting stars as black creatures rushed the soldiers. Pitch gave a battle cry and rushed into the chaos of Fearlings as a wave of black galleons sped overhead toward the shooting stars. There were flashes of gun fire or some sort of weapon while swords clashed and people on both sides fell.

Jack couldn't interact with any of it. People and demons alike ran through him – there was no avoiding them. "Stop!" he yelled, hoping Pitch would stop this torture. Why was the shade showing him this? Was any of it actually real? Why was Bunny here? Was that Sandy Pitch had spoken to in that strange device? Where exactly was he? "Stop it! STOP IT!" he screamed, covering his ears at the sounds of agonized screams, concussions bombs, and hissing Fearlings. He squeezed his eyes shut in horror and fear.

Everything went eerily silent. Jack cracked his eyes open. He was no longer on the battle field but rather inside a golden palace. Blinking, Jack looked around. No, it wasn't just golden but intertwined with silver, looking a lot like marble. He was standing inside some sort of battle room. Soldiers stood about a large table with a huge blueprint spread out in the center. Pitch was standing next to a shorter man who wore far too fancy clothing to be a soldier or general. A king perhaps? Jack moved closer and stood next to Pitch to peer at the blueprint. A planet?

"It won't work," said a rich alto voice.

Jack glanced up and did a double take. "Sandy?" he asked but of course that golden man, a pilot by the look of things, didn't answer him. He was staring at the king. "Tsar Lunaroff, my apologies but there is no man alive who can guard this place. The Fearling and Dream Pirates are crafty and cunning. All it takes is one slip up and they will eat than person's mind. They will tear him apart until they break free."

Jack blinked. Sandy just spoke…with words…real words. He always thought the dreamweaver mute. He looked to Pitch. "Did you hear him? He spoke!"

"That's why I'm volunteering," Pitch said, looking at the small man.

"Then you're insane," Sandy countered.

"Kozmotis, think this through," a large rabbit-man said, looking a lot like Bunny only larger and far more threatening. "You'll be there for the rest of your life alone with those demons. It'll be complete lockdown. No one will be able to come or go. Supplies will be limited."

"I know, Eamon, and I understand the dangers," Pitch – Kozmotis – acknowledged.

_What an odd name_, Jack thought, surprised by what he was hearing.

"What about your daughter? Seraphina needs you," Eamon tried once more.

Kozmotis sighed. "Sera is a grown woman now and an accomplished warrior. She will take my place as general of the Golden Army. I entrust her with my position as should you."

"You're a fool," Sandy snapped before storming out of the chamber.

Jack was tempted to follow him, if only to hear his voice once more but he was fascinated by what was happening.

Kozmotis tapped the blue print, directly where a prison seemed to be built. "You are certain that even if something were to happen to me they won't be able to get out? If the alarm goes off you will detonate the entire planet, correct?"

The Tsar frowned but finally nodded. "I will do as you ask, but don't let it come to that. Regardless of what Eamon says I do want you to return to us. I want you home when Seraphina finally decides to marry and give you grandchildren."

The general laughed. "That best not be happening for many years old friend. I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet."

Jack laughed. Yeah right, Pitch as a grandfather…wait…Pitch is a dad? He's got a kid? Who the hell is Seraphina? Why was he just learning this? Is she a spirit, too? Now Jack had way more questions than answers and it would appear Pitch was completely ignoring him now.

"Okay, seriously, this is all very entertaining but I think I'm ready to leave now," he told Pitch or Kozmotis or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself but of course the man wasn't listening to him. "Oh come on! Why are you even showing me this? I don't care who you used to be." That was a lie but he hoped that by angering the shade that maybe he'd bring them back to the real world. Jack went to hit his arm but wasn't expecting to fall through him and the tsar and land on the floor with a surprised thump. "What the..?"

His eyes widened. Pitch wasn't there; Kozmotis was only a memory of the shade. Then where was the Nightmare King? Was he even in control of his memories anymore? Was Jack somehow lost in Pitch's mind?

"Pitch?" he called out, jumping to his feet and looking all about. "Pitch Black? Where are you?" He stepped away from the table surrounded by the tsar, Kozmotis and soldiers. "Please, Pitch…you can stop now. Sandy? Sandy, can you hear me?" he called out, hoping that the real Sandy could hear his pleas for help. He was sure the dreamweaver was monitoring his mind and if anyone could help him it would be the Sandman. "Please, get me out of here!"

Jack inhaled sharply as the floor suddenly fell out from under him and he prayed that when he next awoke it would be back in the real world.


	8. Chapter 8

Memories and Nightmares 8

Jack's stomach lurched as he tumbled through Pitch's chaotic memories. He followed Pitch from the War room along long corridors to a young dark haired woman who looked remarkably like Pitch…no Kozmotis. Jack couldn't quite grasp how Kozmotis, an obvious hero in his time and much loved by many including Bunny and Sandy – that still threw him for a loop – became Pitch Black. Nonetheless, this woman, apparently his daughter Seraphina, loved him with all her heart and he loved her just as much. It surprised Jack because he had never seen Pitch truly smile or look so happy. He looked like a proud father staring down at his little girl who wasn't so little. Jack hugged himself. He wished someone loved him like that. He barely remembered his own parents loving him long ago but that was another life and they were long gone now. He wondered if Pitch missed his daughter. She looked familiar. Perhaps she as a spirit too and Jack could somehow reunite them. Pitch would be happy then right? Perhaps he was lonely because he wanted his child back. The idea of being able to somehow help Pitch was rather appealing. After all the shade said he longed for a family and Jack as sure that at least in that respect Pitch was telling the truth. Now if only he could figure out how the young was for certain. Surely Bunny and Sandy would know.

It was heartbreaking when the girl gave Kozmotis one last hug. "I love you, daddy," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll write to you every day." She fished something out of her pocket – a golden locket with a picture of her. "I know it's an old picture but it's all I had." She got up on the tips of her toes and placed the gold chain around Kozmotis's.

"Thank you, dear heart. I'll wear it always. And don't worry about the picture, you'll always be my little girl, Seraphina," he said, kissing her forehead before drawing her in for one last embrace. "I'll write every day as well. Not sure of the mail service but I'll still write."

She gave a giggle. "We can always make a wish and have Sandy send us a dream."

Kozmotis winced as if just hit in the gut. "Don't start doing that, it'll go to his head."

She giggled more. "You like him, admit it."

He rolled his eyes and Jack couldn't help but laugh. Okay, that was very Pitch like. "Unlikely."

Seraphina only grinned before stepping back. "Before out there. If you need us at any time don't be stubborn, sound the alarm, I'll lead a squad to the prison planet to get you. I'm leaving you there for those monsters. We lost mother, I'm not about to lose you, too."

"You worry too much," he laughed but smiled fondly at her. "I'll see soon."

Her smile was sad as he walked away from her and onto a small star ship. "Ten years isn't soon."

Jack's heart ached for her and if he could he would have promised everything would be okay but he it wouldn't. Even if Jack didn't know all of Pitch's history he was beginning to piece things together. But the question still remaining was why the Nightmare King was showing him all this? Was it for sympathy? Was Pitch still trying to get him to join him? As much as Jack hated to admit it, he was feeling sympathy and was more curious than ever to learn what exactly happened to the dark spirit.

Almost as if Pitch's memories were now under Jack's control he found himself in what at first appeared to be Pitch's lair but with large stone windows that looked out into a night sky…no, space. _I'm in space!_ Jack gasped in surprise as he looked out over the vastness of space. The planet itself looked dead, as if he were on some sort of moon.

"Whoa…" he murmured to himself. "This is so cool."

Whispers echoed through the hall, sending shivers down Jack's spine. He turned around, expecting to find Pitch or Kozmotis standing behind him but he was alone. Okay, that was odd. Every other time he fell into one of Pitch's memories the shade was right there, practically within arm's reach. So where was he?

Stepping toward the right, Jack decided to follow the whispers but before he got more than five feet a stone wall erected before him.

"No," he heard Pitch's voice but it was barely louder than the whispers.

Jack raised a suspicious brow and studied the wall for a moment before turning around and heading in the other direction. The whispers now sounded as if they were coming from that direction.

"No, Jack," came Pitch's voice again as yet another wall erected before the sprite.

Frowning, Jack glared at it and folded his arms across his chest. He tapped his foot in annoyance. "What the hell? You're the one who brought me here. What are you hiding, eh, Pitch?" He waited for an answer but when none was given Jack's frustration grew. He hands tightened around his staff. He wasn't sure if his powers would work but he was tired of these games. Pitch had given him the answers he wanted there was no need for him to stay any longer and there was certainly no need for these games.

Aiming the crook of his staff at the wall he sent a blast of winter magic at it and to his amazement the all shattered. Okay, that shouldn't have happened…not that Jack was complaining but it made him question exactly what was going on once more. If he was in Pitch's mind shouldn't the Nightmare King have more power? Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Jack ran through the opening and raced after the voices. If he could find Kozmotis perhaps he could get answers and figure a way out of here.

"Jack, stop," Pitch's voice insisted but no more walls appeared. There as something wrong, something Pitch wanted to hide but the voice sounded somehow different – almost concerned. I had to be a trick. Pitch was hiding something.

The hall warped, twisted and turned as if to stop him but Jack ignored it and focused on his goal. Fine Pitch and get back to reality because if this was supposed to be a nightmare it wasn't a very good one. Surely the King of Nightmares could come up with something better.

He stumbled to a stop when he found Kozmotis in full armor sitting at a desk, staring at the locket his daughter had given him. The look on his face was distraught and he seemed to be hearing the whispers as well. The man squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to push out the voices.

"SILENCE!" the general snapped. He held the locket tightly to his chest. "A few more months. Just a few more months and I'll be home, Sera."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jack snapped at him as he stormed toward the man. "Enough is enough, Pitch. I'm done. I want back to reality now or I'll freeze you from the inside out." He frowned when the man didn't acknowledge him again. "Oh you are so getting it. I'll-" He gasped when a shrill scream filled the prison.

"DADDY!"

Kozmotis's head snapped up in surprise. "Sera? Seraphina?" He shook his head. "She's not here. She's safe at home. She's safe."

"DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Oh, yeah, and now you expect me to believe you're daughter's in danger," Jack said, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not falling for it. This is a trap and you're…" He inhaled sharply when Kozmotis suddenly walked through him to look up a winding staircase. "…not that good of an actor?" Turning around he watched in surprise as Kozmotis stared up the stairs first in suspicion then in panic.

"Seraphina?" he yelled up the stairs.

"DADDY!"

Panic took hold of Kozmotis and he was suddenly racing up the steps two at a time as the cries grew worse. Jack ran after him in sudden fear. Seraphina wasn't supposed to be here and she certainly didn't sound as young as the voice crying out for the general. That girl sounded no more than eight or nine.

They reached the top of the steps. There was a sudden drop, a vast opening between them and a huge metal jail cell. The whispers and cries were coming from there. Jack wasn't sure how, there appeared to be no opening or door way of any sort. That didn't stop the general. He turned toward the wall and opened a hidden panel where a small level was. He yanked it down and suddenly the sound a machinery whirling mixed with the cries as a bridge began to extend between the cell wall to the landing where Jack and Kozmotis stood. Before it even clicked into place Kozmotis was running across it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jack yelled after him. He hesitated only a moment before running after the man. "Pit-Kozmotis, I really think you should go back downstairs. Sera's not in there. Hey! Damn, this is as bad as talking to the kids."

"Sera, I'm coming. Hold on, dear heart, I'm here," Kozmotis assured what he thought was his daughter. He opened another panel, this time on the side of the metal jail cell, and began pressing buttons. A moment later a door appeared and began to slowly slide into the wall.

"Oh no…bad idea, close it. She's not in there," Jack insisted, hurrying to the cell but there was nothing he could do.

Kozmotis rushed in before the door as completely open. "Seraphina? NOOO!"

Jack rushed in after him, not sure what he could. The room was full of living darkness. Black inky beings moved as if living beings and the moment Kozmotis stepped foot inside they swarmed him. They dragged the man to the ground, snaking around him and pinning his arms and legs. Regardless the man struggled, realizing too late that it was a trap, but there were too many and soon Fearlings were forcing their way into Kozmotis. All the while he screamed until a particularly large one forced its way into his mouth, strangling his screams. Armor was torn away and every shred of the regal general was ripped away. It was like watching a gang rape. The horror of it sickened Jack and he fell to his knees, wishing there was some way he could save the man. No, this couldn't be right.

Fear and disgust filled Jack. This wasn't right. This couldn't be. All Kozmotis did was try to save his daughter and they killed him for it? Jack didn't notice the darkness nearly him, those inky tendrils reaching out of him, all he saw was the general's body twist and wrath as his once golden skin turned a sickly grey and shadows reform his robes. He knelt before Kozmotis as he we reborn, watching in horror as Pitch Black loomed over him.

He shook his head. "No…no, this isn't right. This isn't right! ENOUGH!"

"Jack…what have you done?" Pitch asked moments before the Fearlings snaked around Jack and dragged him into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Memories and Nightmares 9

"Jack…" that velvety voice whispered but it sounded closer, more real. "Jack, open your eyes. Look at me."

It was a struggle; it felt as if Jack was fighting to drag himself out of thick mud. He grabbed onto whatever he could and fought to open his eyes. They seemed glued shut. Why couldn't he open his eyes? Why did he fell as if something was wrapping around him, dragging him back into the darkness. The darkness? Fearlings? Kozmotis?

"NO!" Jack suddenly screamed, forcing his eyes open. "Kozmotis, don't!"

He did a double take when his gaze met the same gold-silver that was the general's yet not. Pitch Black stared down at Jack with equally wide eyes and confusion. Jack blinked, noticing his own hands were on either side of Pitch's face just as Pitch's hands were on his. Frost and ice froze Jack's fingers in place and the frost travelled alone the Nightmare King's face in small patterns. Jack had only done this once before when he was trying to help an injured boy but had accidently killed him.

"Oh God!" he breathed, struggling to free his fingers. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I…it was an accident. I…" He blinked, his eyes feeling heavy. He felt Pitch's hands grasp his and carefully pry them free.

"Relax, Jack. Take deep breaths. Deep breaths. No…no sleeping. Up. Wake up, Frost!" The sprite suddenly became dead weight and even with his slight form and little weight Pitch was not prepared for the boy to actually faint. He looked up at the other Guardians, briefly panic stricken, almost fearing their backlash for harming their youngest member but they seemed just as surprised. Sandy hovered over Jack and Pitch, his chubby face twisted in thought but he made to move to take Jack. Pitch quickly put on a mask of arrogance and thrust Jack's limp body out toward North. "Take him," he ordered, keeping his voice borderline bored and annoyed. "He has his answers. I'll take my payment when he recovers. I suggest a few nights rest under Lunar's light."

North, who had looked as he couldn't decide between attacking or snatching Jack away, sheathed his swords and carefully walked toward them. When he was within arm's reach he held up his arms for the boy. His sapphire gaze never left Pitch's as he gently picked Jack up and held him and his staff against his broad chest, looking very much like the boy's father. It nearly made Pitch sick, but not because of the sweetness of it. No…because memories he had fought hard to destroy countless millennia ago were suddenly pushing through all the barriers the Fearlings had carefully crafted. He remembered holding his own child like that after she had fallen asleep reading a good book or a long night of star gazing.

He closed his eyes, fighting those memories back. He was not that pathetic weak man. He had destroyed every aspect as Kozmotis Pitchiner. There was nothing left but that silly locket Katherine had returned to him centuries earlier. Yet as his hands slipped away from Jack he noticed the shadows had retreated further up his arms and his hands and forearms were now flesh color. He inhaled sharply and quickly hid his arms under a hastily fashioned cloak of shadows.

He frowned at the concern in the former Cossack's face as he stared down at the ice child. "He fainted. A journey through someone else's mind can do that. He's fine. Go baby him somewhere else."

North nodded, as if that made perfect sense, his focus now on the child in his arms. Tooth rushed to the Russian's side, only eyeing Pitch for a moment before she too stared down at the white hair boy with worry. He stayed at North's side as he retreated back to their little group.

Bunny looked deep in thought. He spared Jack a surprised glance but his emerald eyes were solely on Pitch. There as a mix of anger, hate, curiosity and something else…hope. Now Pitch really felt sick. Why would the Pooka have any hope directed toward Pitch? The shade's eyes narrowed as he glared back at Bunny but was even more surprised when a hint of a smirk lifted one corner of the Pooka's mouth. Of course, he would have noticed the sudden change. Pitch kept a mask of arrogance solidly on his face. He wasn't going to let the rabbit get to him. They had a long history, one that extended from Pitchiner's past but it meant nothing. E. Aster Bunnymund was just as much his enemy as the rest of the Guardians.

Turning away from the Guardians of Childhood, Pitch strolled toward the deep shadows of his lair. "Now, if there's nothing else, kindly get out of my home," he said casually, as if asking about the weather. Four out of five Guardians, turned to walk, or in Jack's case be carried, away. Sandy on the other hand followed Pitch a few feet.

"Sandy?" Tooth called.

Pitch glanced up at the golden dreamweaver. "What?" he growled, wanting to be alone to heal and regroup his shadow beings.

The little man formed a few images, but rather than being above his head were everyone could see they appeared between them so only Pitch could see. _You lost control. How did Jack get lost in your – Kozmotis's memories?_

"That is none of your concern," Pitch snapped, dashing the sand images with one hand. He hesitated a moment. Of course Sandy had monitored every second he and Jack had been in one another's memories. "It would appear the boy has latent telepathic or empathic abilities. It could prove…interesting."

Sandy floated back, not really surprised by the news just worried that Pitch might somehow use it against Jack. Many children had such gifts at a young age but many out grew it by Jack's physical age. But Jack was an immortal teen, forever trapped between childhood and puberty and never able to grow any further. What if that power of Belief that allowed children to see them never left him? Sure he was a spirit and therefore able to see other spirits but what if Jack was just like them? It would make him extremely powerful and a magnet for trouble, probably more so than anyone ever knew, especially if it became common knowledge.

The Sandman turned back to warn Pitch to keep his mouth shut but the King of Nightmares was gone. Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. If Pitch went out and spread the word that Jack was possibly telepathic it would cause all sorts of chaos just like it did when it got out Bunny had the gift and could enter someone's mind. The Pooka never used his gifts without permission but if Jack didn't know about his full potential he may cause more harm than good. But if he was empathic then things weren't so bad. Problem was sandy never knew which way Pitch might twist such revelations.

Unsure what else to do, Sandy followed the others through the portal back to Santoff Claussen.


	10. Chapter 10

Memories and Nightmares 10

Jack slept much longer than anyone anticipated and even Bunny became concerned when two days turned to three. The boy's sleep was restless. He twisting and turning and murmuring in his sleep as if trapped between a pleasant dream and a nightmare. One moment he smiling or even giggling then he was sobbing, as if someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. North was beside himself with worry and it took Bunny and three yetis to stop the large man from returning to Pitch's lair and tearing into the Nightmare King. Eventually Sandy had to bit the Russian to sleep as well and the yetis carried their leader to his room where he could get some rest. Bunny assured Tooth and Sandy that with North finally restrained – he sort of chuckled at the idea of the usually jolly man having to be knocked unconscious – that he could watch over Jack and they could return to their duties. He promised to alert them should Jack's condition worsen or North awake in a rampage. He as tempted to have the yetis actually restrain North in his chambers but decided against it. The hairy beast would butt his furry behind out of Santoff Claussen before ever doing such a thing unless North became a danger to them or himself.

So Bunny pulled up a large arm chair next to the bed, sat down and wrapped a thick comforter around him to fight back the bone chilling cold of the room – North just had to insist on all the windows being opened to help in Jack's recovery. The boy may be an ice spirit but it didn't mean he couldn't handle a little warmth, but Bunny was about to argue with the Russian given the mood he had been in since bringing Jack back to the North Pole.

Playing nurse maid was never really his thing. Sure he had healing magic and could repair just about any injury in himself or another if needed but Jack wasn't hurt just recovering from a memory overload. The fact that this didn't happen when Jack first opened his memory box was a miracle but having someone else's shoved into his head – especially Pitch's – Jack was lucky not to be in a coma. The boy moved around far too much to be in any sort of coma. No, Jack was fine he just needed time to come to grips with these new memories. If anything he would forget everything he learned from Pitch's memories in a few days, maybe dismiss it as a silly dream. Whatever the ankle-bitter did to trigger those ancient memories it Pitch had to have been by accident. While Bunny really knew very little about Jack he knew for a fact the boy was no telepath. He would have known the first time their paths crossed. Telepaths had a tendency to reach out to others of their kind. Nah, empathic more like it. Which considering Jack was an elemental was to be expected. Elementals were tied to the land and reached out to anything that was linked to it, in this case Pitch but not he was an elemental or even remotely tied to the Earth but because his daughter was. Seraphina, the daughter of the former General Pitchiner, was Mother Nature, the ruler over all elementals and according to rumors Jack's mother. That would make Pitch the kid's grandfather. Bunny shivered. Yeah, that was a family reunion he would never want to attend.

Pulling an egg and paint brush from his bandolier, Bunny set to work. Sure Easter was still a ways away but it never hurt to get ahead start. He smiled from time to time when he heard Jack's muffled giggle, happy to see the boy was again viewing a happy memory. He absently wondered how much Jack knew of Mother Nature. Sure Seraphina ruled over the elementals but she did so from a distance for the most part and there were many different categories. The seasonals, where Jack fell in, were unruly and unpredictable much like Seraphina herself – which explained Jack in more ways than Bunny cared to think. They fought amongst each other more often than not about which season was the most important. Funny, it was almost like the way Bunny and North argued over which of them had the more important holiday. Only he and North never got as violent as those sprites. If anyone ever thought such beings were harmless they had never faced a hurricane or tornado. The other elementals were calmer; elves, pixies, faeries and such. Yeah they had their own issues but they seemed easier to reason with. Then there was Jack and while he was a seasonal and prone to their erratic outbursts he was also very different. He was more human. Bunny wasn't sure if that was better or worse. Humans were irrational.

He chuckled to himself as he dipped his paint brush into a small contained of glossy blue paint. He hadn't known North at Jack's at age – physical age at least – but he could see that same mischievous streak running through the two as well as the hot headedness. In North's youth he had rarely thought before acting and Jack did much the same. It had taken years for North to learn patience and how to plan ahead, to think of possible consequences before jumping into action. He still made mistakes but now he was trying to teach Jack as Ombric – and Bunny – had taught him. But it looked as if they now had something new to teach Jack; how to control his empathic abilities so that if anyone else ever tried helping him with his memories he won't accidently latch onto theirs. Gods only knows what would have happened if he had latched onto Tooth's and saw her parents murdered or Bunny's and witnessed the destruction of his entire race at the hands of a man they had all loved as a hero.

Bunny closed his eyes. Those were memories he wished he didn't have. He had tried for centuries to separate Pitch from Kozmotis Pitchiner but had failed. There was always something, a little mannerism, the wave Pitch would sometimes look so calm and collected that for a moment, no matter how brief, he would look like his old self once more.

"Uhh…no…" Jack murmured, twisting in his sleep once more.

Bunny sighed and put aside the egg he had been working on. He leaned forward and gently ran a paw over Jack's brow. The boy was a little warmer than he should be. His forehead and hair was damp when he should have been covered in a thin layer of frost. Odd, the room was ice cold and even the thick comforter around Bunny's shoulders could not ease the bitterness of it.

Jack curled up on his side, hugging a pillow as if it were a teddy bear. "Please, no…it's a trap. NO!"

Bunny darted back just in time to avoid being hit in the head by Jack as he suddenly sat up with wide fearful eyes.

"Kozmotis!" the boy cried, tears streaking down his cheeks. He reached out blinding, his hands grasping Bunny's chest fur and yanking the Pooka to him before burying his face against the warm chest to sob.

Bunny blinked in surprise, not sure what to do. He held his paws up, unsure if he should hug to boy and offer comfort or shove the little annoyance away. Eventually he gave in and wrapped his arms around Jack, his cheek against the boy's head. He didn't say a word, just let Jack cry it out and before he knew it the child was asleep again. It had been the same routine for nearly three days but usually it was North who cradled Jack when he had those brief moments of consciousness.

It was another six hours before Jack woke up completely, by then Sandy had returned to check in on Jack, if only long enough for Bunny to get up and stretch. North was still sound asleep and no one wanted to wake him until Jack was up and about.

Sandy sat at the end of Jack's bed, watching the child's dreams intently. For the keeper of dreams he was startled when Jack suddenly woke up, but until before he wasn't panicked. He blinked open sleepy eyes and struggled to free himself from his blankets until he could sit up freely. He gave a stretch, his long limps reaching out and grasping at air. Then he blinked again and smiled at Sandy.

"Hey, little man," he greeted the dreamweaver. He gave a wide yawn, still looking utterly exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes marred his pale skin.

Sandy smiled brightly, pushing back his concern. Images formed above his head. _How do you feel?_

"Tired." Jack yawned again. "I've never been so tired…okay, that's a lie. I get like this during the summer but usually I head down south to avoid hibernation. I had the weirdest dream though. Pitch was a knight or soldier or…" His brows furrowed. "A general…yeah, general."

Sandy tilted his head to one side, showing he was listening, but said nothing.

Jack leaned back against his pillows and ran a hand through his damp hair. His normally pale face had a slight flush to it. "It was so odd…so realistic. Bunny was…well a little Bunny, not like when he lost his Believers just really young. And you were there but you could talk."

Sandy's eyes widened in surprise and he was now very alert.

The boy stared at him for a moment, noticing the sudden change in his friend. Climbing out from under the covers he knelt before the small man, getting as low as he could to make eye contact. "Can you talk?" he asked just above a whisper as if it was the greatest secret in the world. He felt sort of like Jamie talking to his stuff bunny. "Was it a dream or something else? A memory? Did you talk before becoming a Guardian?"

The Sandman hesitated before nodding.

Jack's eyes grew wider. "So you _can_ talk? Why don't you?"

For a moment Sandy was deep in thought then he raised a finger and began signing in rapid fire but the boy obviously had trouble trying to decipher what he was saying. Sighing, Sandy took Jack's hands and placed them on either side of his face. He closed his eyes and tried to tell Jack through his mind. When nothing happened he cracked opened an eye and looked at the boy in confusion.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" Jack asked his brows now up in his hair line.

Sandy lowered Jack's hands until they were on the boy's lap and gave them a pat. Perhaps Pitch was wrong. Maybe Jack wasn't telepathic. Empathic most likely. He signed slowly. _It's a very long story. But in short I stay silent in order to not wake the children._

"Oh," Jack said in disappointment. "Can you at least talk to me?"

Sandy shook his head no.

Sighing, Jack clasped his hands in his lap. "Oh, okay. But you know if you ever do need to talk to someone I'm here, words or picture wise."

Smiling, Sandy floated up onto his feet and leaned forward to place a kiss on Jack's forehead. Then, much to Jack's surprise, Sandy gave him a tight hug.

When Bunny returned he was surprised to see the two like that but he smiled softly, thankful that Sandy had been the one to help the boy. But he noted the sweat on Jack's brow and the way his hair seemed a little mated despite the cold. Tiny shivers ran up and down the boy's body and Bunny wasn't sure if it was because the child was sobbing or if there was something else wrong. Jack didn't seem upset.

Sandy caught Bunny's gaze and the look said it all. Something was wrong with Jack, something beyond memories and nightmares. Something that none of the Guardians were prepared for.


	11. Chapter 11

Memories and Nightmares 11

North was ecstatic when he saw Jack was up and about although that quickly diminished when he saw the same symptoms as Sandy and Bunny. Jack was flushed, sweaty, and shivering as if he had the flu. Instantly he went into action. He had chicken noodle soup made and piled blankets on the boy after giving him a complete examination. Jack objected to the whole treatment, assuring everyone that he as fine but North would have none of it and Sandy was willing to back the big guy up.

"Seriously, guys, I'll just climb in a snow bank and sleep it off," Jack insisted, trying to dig his way out from under all the blankets but North pushed him back against the pillows and shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Jack swallowed it and gave him a glare. He had never had anyone take care of him before and was objective to being confined when he should be outside staying cold. "I've been sick before, it's fine. There's plenty of snow outside. Just give me a few hours and I'll be right as rain."

"Nonsense," North argued as he shoved another spoonful of soup in the boy's mouth. "This isn't flu, this is exhaustion and after effects of whatever Pitch did to you. He said he would not cause nightmares until you recover yet you've been thrashing about for days. He lied therefore pack is void and null."

"You mean null and void," Jack corrected after swallowing once more.

"That what I say." North's brows furrowed. He wasn't used to someone correcting him like Jack often did. Of course English wasn't his first language like it was Jack's but he thought he had a pretty good grasp of it. But Jack's Russian was not strong enough for them to converse in it, the boy only knew enough to get by on when dealing with the odd Russian spirit and to sum that up it was many different ways to curse, apologize or tell someone off but that as it.

Jack gave a small smile and managed to free his arms from the countless blankets and comforters to take the soup from North and feed himself. The large man frowned and tried to take it back. "I'm not a baby, North. I may not be at my A game but I can feed myself," Jack said. He took a spoonful of the soup and went to eat but a sneeze took hold of him and he spilled it all over him.

North smiled fondly at him and took back the bowl before the child could spill any more. "So I see," he said as he placed it on the nightstand. He took a cool damp cloth and wiped Jack's face and the liquid off his neck and upper chest.

Bunny gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, you're doing real good taking care of yourself, frostbite. Did any of that get in your mouth?"

"Shut up, Cottontail," Jack snapped, looking positively upset by the taunt. "It's not my fault I'm not coordinated when it comes to cutlery. I rarely ate, alright."

The Pooka was taken back but North, who seemed to already know this, only urged the boy to lay back down.

"The past no longer matters, Jack. You're here now and you no longer have to worry about food or going hungry," the Russian said in a fatherly voice.

Jack only shrugged but still looked rather dejected. "I guess."

"No guessing. You hungry, you eat. My kitchen is always open."

"Mine, too," Bunny said quickly.

Sandy nodded as well and gave Jack two thumbs up.

The boy stared at them in disbelief but smiling softly. "Thanks," he murmured.

North patted his knee and went back to feeding the boy. "Now, we must deal with the issue of Pitch. He broke the pack therefore he cannot cause you nightmares."

"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"No," Bunny said, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

Sandy shook his head as well. Images appeared above his head. _They weren't nightmares, North. They were memories. Pitch's memories._

Bunny gave a nod. "Somehow the kid accessed the old grump's memories."

"Hey, 'the kid' is sitting right here," Jack snapped at him. He folded his arms across his chest. "You know I was there. I was the one who went through the rollercoaster of his mind."

The Pooka gave a snort. "Well considering he doesn't have much of a conscious to begin with there mustn't have been much to see."

Sandy and Jack gaped at him and much to Bunny's surprise it was the dreamweaver that smacked him across the back of the head as dreamsand weaved into a message that in short called the interstellar rabbit an idiot.

Jack turned to North with large imploring blue eyes. "Can I please go home? I promise to take it easy for a few days. No big snow storms or anything."

North was taken aback. "Home? Oh, I forgot Burgess is your home." The Guardian of Wonder's face fell but he fought to keep a small smile on his lips. "I'd feel better if you stayed here a few more days. You don't look well at all."

Sighing, Jack thumbed the back of his head against the bed's headboard. "Fine," he whined.

"Jack…" North started, still a little put off by Jack wanting to leave. He sent Bunny a glare, tempted to wring his friend's neck for upsetting the child. "Can you tell us what you saw in Pitch's mind?"

For several long seconds Jack said nothing. He just looked at his hands and frowned at them. They were shaking ever so slightly. He tucked them under the blankets and snuggled under them. It was nice and cold under the blankets, his cold body temperature trapped under them. "I found out my sister's name. Emma. She had a wonderful life. She was able to see me…but only near the end of her life. She was beautiful."

North smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Emma?"

A tiny smile lifted Jack's lips. "Emma Overland. She became Emma Bennett…Bennett. You don't think Jamie and Sophie could be related to her…to me, do you?"

"It's possible," North said thoughtfully. "Now that we know your sister's name I can look into it for you."

The boy's smile grew. "Would you? Please? I mean, I love them even if they aren't but it would be so cool to learn I still have family alive even if there's a 300 year gap."

"It would be my pleasure, Jack. What else did you see?"

The boy became silent and thoughtful. He glanced to Sandy and Bunny then back at North. "I'm not sure really. I saw Pitch as a general. His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. I saw battles and…" He bit his lower lip, glancing sideways at Bunny. "It was kind of messed up. I saw how he became Pitch. It…it was horrible, North. They tore him to shreds then remade him in their image. I've never seen anything like it before. Then there was nothing but death and destruction and…Kozmotis had no control over any of it. It was like he was locked up in some dark corner and forced to watch as everything he loved was ripped apart until he managed to claw his way out and take control. They warped his mind and…and…" He sighed and hugged himself. "Maybe it was all a lie. He could have been trying to trick me again to gain my sympathy. I don't know. It felt so real and he seemed very fond of…" He glanced at Bunny from the corner of his eye. Yeah, right. There was no way Pitch and Bunny had ever been close, no matter if it was in a past life. Pitch and Sandy maybe, but not Bunny.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner died a long time ago, Jack. There ain't anything left of him but the body Pitch possesses. The Fearlings destroyed everything there was of his human self," Bunny said, waving the whole incident away as if it meant nothing. "He was probably just using old memories to get at you. You can't believe a word that man says. It's all lies."

Sandy didn't look as convinced.

"You're wrong!" Jack yelled at him, surprising everyone. "The emotions he felt for his daughter were real. His protectiveness of you when you were little was real. His love and hate for Sandy was real." He fell silent when he realized what he said. "I…I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. You're probably right, it was all a lie. I mean if he really cared about any of you he would never have done the things he did, right? He wouldn't have tried killing Sandy."

"Right," Bunny agreed, patting his shoulder. "Just another of his tricks. Forget about it, mate."

Sandy still looked unsure and even North's gaze was questioning. North looked at Bunny, an old question forming on his lips. "You once said…"

"I'll see ya all later," Bunny cut in, thumbing his foot on the floor. "I've got work to catch up on. Good to see ya awake, Frostbite."

"Jack! My name is Jack, you stupid kangaroo!" Jack yelled at him up the Pooka had already dropped into one of his holes and sealed it. The boy's shoulders fell. "He still doesn't like me," he murmured dejectedly. "Guess I can't blame him. I haven't given him a reason to."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jack," North said gently, squeezing his shoulder. "Bunny has a long history with Pitch and has fought hard to try to keep him and Kozmotis separated. It's hard when someone you once saw as your hero becomes your enemy."

"I suppose." The youth snuggled under his blankets more. "But I don't how much of a divide there really is. I think there's more of Kozmotis still in Pitch than Bunny thinks. Probably more than even Pitch himself believes."

"You might be right," North agreed. "He is not nearly the monster he once was and I don't think it has anything to do with Believers, or at least very little. When I first met him he was truly fierce some. He nearly killed me on more than one occasion. He destroyed entire constellations. Entire worlds were wiped out with no remorse. He would change children into Fearlings until his army swelled into the billions. Now he's merely a shadow of his former self and as much as I would like to give all the credit to the Guardians I don't believe we are the cause, not entirely. Without or without us he should have been able to overpower us. Something happened when Nightlight forced him into slumber all those eons ago, something that changed him. At least that's my belief. I think Nightlight gave Kozmotis a way to break free and give Pitch some humanity back. Despite all his threats Pitch has not created one Fearling child since awakening 500 years ago. In fact he has protected far more than he has harmed. It is why Manny once wished him to join us."

"Manny wanted Pitch as a Guardian?" Jack asked in disbelief. He could never picture the shade actually protecting children but in an odd way it sort of made sense. Fear could be used to harm as well as protect and if there really was more of Kozmotis left in Pitch than everyone else believed then maybe, just maybe there was some good left in him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Memories and Nightmares 12

Being cared for and literally babied was not something Jack could ever remember experiencing. He had memories of his mother caring for him when he was ill as a small child but they were verge at best as it seemed all his memories of his parents. Tooth summed it up as his baby teeth only remembered the most important things and others were pushed aside. That disturbed Jack greatly. Parents were important, why wouldn't he remember his more clearly. But again he could have been the way he regained his memories – without the proper supervision of the Guardian of Memories. So Jack put those worries aside as something to look over when he was feeling better and he didn't have North hovering over him little a mother hen.

"Seriously, North, I'm fine," he insisted when North once again came to his room with a tray of food and drink. The large man only smiled as he placed the tray on the nightstand and took his place on the large armchair before reaching forward to squeeze Jack's knee under the cover.

"You're too tiny, Jack. You need good wholesome food to keep you healthy and strong," the Russian said.

The boy hesitated. The food, as always, smelt divine but there was always so much and Jack could never decide on wolfing it down or declining the offer. The first time he had ate with the Guardians he had made himself extremely sick by eating far too much. He didn't want to do that again and he sure as hell didn't want Bunny laughing at him for making himself sick. Besides, he had just had two bowls of soup not an hour ago. So he didn't reach for the platter of food right away, instead he chewed his bottom lip and looked away.

"You know you don't have to do this," he told North, fiddling with his blankets and unable to meet North's concerned gaze. "I mean I appreciate it and all, North, but you must have more important things to worry about than me."

He expected the man to confirm his fears and leave him, he wasn't expecting to be pulled into a tight embrace, something else that Jack was unused to and found far frightening then he should. He always expected to wake up and learn he had just been dreaming. That he had never become a Guardian, and that it was all a dream and he would wake up somewhere alone and unloved as he had for the last three centuries. But when that shiver ran through his spine signaling the beginning of tears and another possible breakdown – he'd had way too many of those while on his own – North's arms tightened around him and Jack clung to him even more.

"There is nothing more important than you, Jack," North whispered in his ear. "You'll never be alone again, I promise you this."

Jack wanted to believe him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't push past the fear that one day North and the other would grow tired of him and push him away. Away into the dark and cold he feared so much.

They both jumped when the door to Jack's room slammed open causing the cups on the tray to slosh they contents all over the nightstand as Phil barged in grumbling something rather loudly at North. The Russian tucked Jack protectively under his arm, catching the boy by surprise as he glared up at the large yeti. "How many times have I told to knock? This is Jack's room; there will be no barging in without good reason or without his permission!" North snapped.

Jack gaped at him. Did he mean it? Was the room really his? Sure he had slept in it a number of times now but he had always thought the room to be a guest room not really his. He glanced around quickly, for the first time really taking in the décor. It wasn't really personalized yet but the blue and white blankets and sheets all had snowflakes and even the curtains matched. He held his breath, no longer paying attention to what Phil and North were going on about as he looked around. The room was rather sparse, nothing really to say it was his other than a picture Jamie drew him that was framed and hung over a desk next to a group picture of Jack and the Big Four. Funny how he never noticed that before. Crawling out from under North's arm, he got out of bed and padded toward the desk. Dizziness consumed him for a moment but he grabbed the back of the chair to steady himself. When did Jamie make him a picture? He smiled softly. It was of their battle against Pitch, when Jack had thrown a snowball at the Boogeyman and turned what was extremely scary for the young boy into something fun. Jack grinned as he touched the frame. North had actually framed the picture. It seemed a little silly but then Jack had never had anyone draw a picture of him before.

"North, did Jamie send a letter with the picture?" he called over to the older Guardian. He glanced over his shoulder, noting the sudden worry in Phil's eyes as North turned away from him to address Jack.

"Letter? Ah…yes, yes, top draw. I nearly forgot. You were sleeping when I brought them." North said as he stood and walked over to him. "Jack, I want you to go back to bed and rest a few more hours. I will be back soon."

Jack raised a brow. "Where are you going?"

"Ireland. Tooth called saying there's some issue with ancient fey. It shouldn't take long," North explained as he opened the top draw of the desk and fished out a folded sheet of line paper. He handed it to Jack before wrapping an arm around the boy's slim shoulders and walking him back to the bed.

"If this is Guardian business shouldn't I go with you?" asked Jack, trying to stop North from putting him back to bed but the large man simply picked him up as if he were a small child and tucked him back under the covers. "North, I'm not a child! I can help."

"I know, Jack, but only when you're well. You'll make yourself worse if you don't rest."

The ice elf felt like stomping his foot and maybe taking a fit like a child would when a parent said they couldn't do something they both knew very well he could but Jack fought back that urge and glared up at North instead. "I think I more than proved myself against Pitch."

"That you did but right now you are unwell and we do not know why. This may be a trap set by Pitch to get revenge on you. He agreed to help you remember your sister's name far too easily. He may be up to something and I will not risk losing you."

Jack's eyes widened at North's words but he still had a very hard time believing they were true. Sure North was his strongest supporter but it was still unbelievable after all this time that someone – anyone – could care for him as much as North obviously did. So rather than argue, Jack simply nodded and stared down at the letter in his hand. "Be careful," he said softly before giving a surprised yelp as North hugged him again and kissed his forehead.

"Rest, my boy. I'll be home soon."

The youth blinked in surprise, those words sounding so familiar, as if his father once told him that a long, long time ago and the outcome had not been good. But rather than argue all Jack could do was stare at North's retreating back. He waited only a handful of seconds after the door closed before climbing out of bed once more. His gut told him something was wrong and like North's belly it was rarely wrong. He looked about, wondering where this older man had put his clothing – he did not want to be going out wearing on oversize nightshirt and nothing else. He found his tattered trousers and blue hoodie hanging in a closet, both cleaned and mended – or as mended as 300 year old leather trousers could be – and quickly dressed. His vision swam in and out and he felt slightly feverish but he ignored it. Once he was outside the cold would make him feel better. He wasn't used to being inside and away from his element so long.

Sure enough when he opened a large window and felt the harsh arctic air he felt ten times better. Holding his staff tightly in one hand he called to the wind and took to the air. He landed just behind the mouth of the cave North's sleigh would shoot through and waited, hoping that North would use it instead of one of his magical globes. If he used one of his globes then Jack would never be able to catch up. North said the problem was in Ireland but he didn't say where in Ireland. But luck was with him and a moment later six reindeer and North sleigh came barreling out of the cave and took to the air. Jack took off after it, keeping low so that North didn't see him. He landed on one of the skies, feeling far better than he had in days, and relaxed for the entire trip – which was rather shortened by the use of a snow globe but hey, at least he made it. It would be his first official mission as a full fledge Guardian and Jack was not about to miss that.

From his position Jack was able to spot Bunny and Tooth as the sleigh came out of the vortex just over Ireland, but far closer to the ground than they had been in the Artic. He grinned at the surprise on Bunny's furry face and the small motherly smile on Tooth's. They'd spotted him right away but North was still too high up to hear them yell at him. Yep, he was sure to be in trouble once the big guy found out he wasn't in bed where he was supposed to be. But that didn't matter. He was a Guardian now and sick or not it was his duty to protect the children of the world. Besides it was winter right now, he'd heal a hell of a lot faster by being in his element than cooped up in bed.

He almost fell off the ski when Sandy suddenly appeared before him, shaking a finger at Jack as if he were a naughty boy. Jack smiled shyly at him, hoping the silent dreamweaver would not alert North just yet, but as luck would have it Sandy was just not going to be that sweet today. He shook his golden head at Jack, grabbed the hood of his sweater and yanked Jack off the ski. Jack kept a firm grip on his staff as he was dumped into the sleigh.

North glanced over his shoulder in surprise, one hand automatically going to the sword hanging off his belt. His blue eyes widened. "Sandy, what…? Jack? What are you doing here?"

Sandy floated in between Jack and North, his tiny arms folded across his chest as he looked at Jack. The image of an arrow pointed at Jack and then at an image of a bed, the message simple; _You should be in bed._ Then a ball of dreamsand formed in one hand and he bounced it in warning.

"Whoa…whoa, whoa, whoa! Sandy, wait. I can help. Come on, I'm not that sick and you know that fresh air can make a person better, right?" Jack said quickly, his hands up defensively as he wondered whether or not he could form an ice shield fast enough to block the sand ball should he need to.

The Sandman hesitated then gave a small sigh and let the sand ball dematerialize. Floating up to Jack he pocked the boy in the chest then pointed at the sleigh, the message clear; _You're staying here._

"But…"

One golden brow rose as if challenging Jack to defy him then Sandy turned away, patted North on the shoulder and took off to join the others.

North sighed as he glanced at Jack. "Despite what you think, Jack, we do care and are very worried about you. Please, just stay here while we deal with this. This is not a battle just diplomacy."

With a grunt Jack sat back in the sleigh and folded his arms across his chest, looking utterly dejected and pouty. "Fine. I won't move a muscle."

The Russian hesitated a moment before finally nodding and climbing out of the sleigh. "We'll be back soon."

"Yeah," Jack muttered. He was already bored. Maybe it would have been better if he stayed at the workshop. At least there he could cause a little chaos, maybe freeze some elves and get a first look at North's new line of toys. Maybe…but maybe wasn't about to happen as what was supposed to be a simple diplomacy mission turned into something far more complicated and the battle North promised wouldn't happen broke out all around Jack.

At first Jack was simply shocked. He had met fey before, both the members of the Light and Dark courts. At one time or another one had claimed he belonged with them but never openly invited him to join them, not that Jack felt any real connection to any of them. They rarely connected with the human world and usually kept to themselves. And they disliked the Guardians; that much Jack knew for a fact. They fey, like other spirits, needed people's belief to survive and had been dying out over the last millennium do to a growing lack of it as science and religion replaced the old ways. Only few still had believers but none as strong or wide spread as the Guardians.

Jack scrambled out of the sleigh, ready to help despite his fever and lightheadedness – why wasn't the cold taking it away? He should have been better by now. The wind lifted him up and sped him toward his friends when he heard a loud rumble and saw the ground open up beneath him.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled as Jack stopped mid-flight in surprise.

The ground exploded outward and Jack had no time to dart out of the way. A blur of grey-blue barreled into him and the next thing Jack knew was falling and blinding pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories and Nightmares 13

Bunny twisted under Jack, hoping to soften the blow of impact but when a second explosion of magic sent up debris the size of boulders larger than an average size house the most he could hope for was neither of them were crushed. They landed hard the snow only briefly cushioning their fall before the rocks came crashing down above them. Jack rolled onto his back, his hands and staff coming up without a second thought as his magic flared and a shield of ice erected above them. It knocked away the larger boulders which rolled to either side of the shield but their impact cracked the fragile substance and the next batch of rocks broke through. Jack had only enough time to curl into himself and protect his head. Bunny couldn't even reach him as they were buried alive.

When the fall out ended Bunny's ears twitched and he gave a sneeze as dust and soot tickled his nose. He ran a paw over it, hoping to clean some of it away as he blinked open his eyes. Wonderment met him. Of all the debris to come flying at him and Jack very little had actually hit them, just small things and the odd tree trunk. It was quite amazing there wasn't more considering the chuck of land that had been ripped up by the Unseelies. But it was still enough to pin both him and Jack to the ground.

Bunny thumped his head against the ground. He was flat on his back with his lower half was pinned. He couldn't move his legs but he knew just by the feel of them nothing was broken. His left knee would be aching, maybe sprained but nothing serious. Nonetheless he couldn't lift the log pinning them on his own. Hell, North couldn't lift the blasted thing no matter how strong he boasted he was. Maybe Jack's ice could lift one end enough for him to wiggle out.

"Jack," he called, looking to his left where the youth was still curled on his side. Rocks and thick branches covered most of him, as well as the same tree truck that had Bunny pinned. Great, just bloody perfect! The kid was pretty much in the same situation with one added problem – Jack was out cold. A small gash ran across the boy's temple. Bunny gave a sigh. "Looks like we got ourselves in a wee bit of a pickle, kiddo," he murmured to the boy.

His ears swiveled at the sound of North cursing in the distance and the buzz of Tooth's wings. The others were still fighting and by the sounds of things they were losing ground. They needed his and Jack's help. And the kid was in no condition to help anyone and if Bunny didn't get out from under this log then neither was he. Letting out the breath he was holding he reached into his bandolier and fished out a palm size chocolate egg. It was a special chocolate blend that he hadn't carried around with him in decades but since the battle with Pitch last Easter that had nearly destroyed his holiday and stole just about all his power Bunny had decided it was time to be better armed. This spell was one he saved as a last resort for a large number of reasons. It altered him more than he liked.

He gave a small laugh. "Time to release the inner Pooka, I suppose," said before ripping off the colorful foil and popping the confection in his mouth. He closed his eyes as the chocolate melted and magic began to take effect.

Jack winced as he raised a hand to his temple. "Ow," he moaned. He looked around and almost yipped for joy at seeing Bunny was not far from him and relatively okay. At least he thought Bunny was okay. The Easter Spirit's face suddenly twisted in pain and Jack suddenly feared something was seriously wrong. "Bunny?" he asked, twisting onto his belly. His staff lay at his side and Jack carefully pulled it free of the rubble and in front of him as he tried to pull himself free as well. "Hey 'roo, just give me a minute and I'll get you out. Bunny?"

A snarl unlike anything Jack had heard before filled the air. The boy faltered, falling face first into the snow as his right ankle snagged on a root. Pain shot through it as the log tree trunk pinning it was suddenly lifted off and thrown aside as if it weighed nothing at all. Jack wiped the snow off his face and looked up. He blinked, then blinked again and when the sight that behold him didn't make sense after that he gave a small cry and scrambled away from it, holding his staff protectively in front of him.

"You okay, mate?" asked a Bunny-like being almost twice the usual Bunny was but with four extra arms, two on either side. Jack just stared at him in a mix of horror and confusion. "Jack! Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, wincing as his ankle said something else. "Yeah, fine. Is that you, Bunny?"

The sixed armed rabbit-man snorted. "Yeah, it's me, you blighter." The now giant Easter Bunny got down on all his limps and sniffed at Jack's hair, face and then the rest of him. He stopped at Jack's injured ankle and shot him a glare for lying. "Stay put," he ordered before leaping over Jack and bounding off to help the others.

Jack would have argued, had a retort right on his tongue but the sight of Bunny now mutated into this…this thing had sent a shot of fear through Jack so powerful he was certain he was dreaming. Yeah, that was it. This was just some twisted dream. Sandy had knocked him out in the sleigh and Pitch had showed up to twist it and make Bunny into this thing and when he wakes up he'll be in Santoff Claussen and be reprimanded by North for stowing away in the sleigh when he was supposed to be resting. Geez, being a Guardian was not what he expected at all. Damn, Pitch could really twist dreams if he could make Bunny look like that.

"Sadly, I have nothing to do with Bunny's more charming form," a dark silky voice whispered.

Darkness filled Jack's vision for a moment and while he knew exactly who it was and usually had no fear of the Boogeyman, he found himself scrambling back further, clinging to his staff tighter and unsure whether to run, fight or bow down before the dark spirit. Bow down? Fat chance! He shook that thought away. Where did that come from?

"Did I frighten you, Jack? Or did Bunny already do that for me?" Pitch asked with a teasing smile.

The retort that was formed so easily on Jack's lips fell away as he fought the darkness that seemed to cloud his vision. "I…what did you do to him?"

"The rabbit? Nothing, it's one of his concoctions. You do know he's a wizard, don't you? Can place spells in chocolate. It makes me worry for the children. Can you imagine if one of them accidently got a hold of his six arm chocolate? Why their poor parents would simply faint." Pitch gave a small chuckle. He knelt before the young sprite. "Jack, you look positively dreadful. What have you done to yourself?"

Using his staff, Jack struggled to his feet. "It's nothing, just a cold. It happens every few decades. I can still fight you if I have to." He blinked away the darkness, smiling to himself when he could finally see past it, even if the first thing he saw was Pitch Black. He ran a hand through his hair. It was still damp even in the cold. That wasn't good. It should be frosted over by now. He still felt flush and unwell. Maybe he should have listened to North and stayed in bed. "What do you want, Pitch?" he asked, using his staff like a crutch. He didn't want to show weakness in front of Pitch but the shade could read him like a book.

"I come for payment," Pitch said almost gleefully.

"Now?" Jack looked toward the direction Bunny had taken off to and the battle raging beyond.

Pitch followed his gaze and grinned widely. "They're almost done. Oh don't look so frightened. I think Bunny gave them just the right scare to make them retreat."

Jack's shoulders relaxed in relief and he leaned against his staff. "You're sure they're fine?"

Giving a snort Pitch nodded. "Unfortunately."

Shaking his head, Jack leaned against his staff and began hobbling toward the battle. "We'll I'm not doing anything until I know for sure."

"We have a pact."

Jack ignored him and kept moving at a slow but steady pace toward the battle field.

"Do not ignore me, boy," Pitch snapped, storming after him.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," Jack shot back, wincing as his ankle throbbed in pain. "Now-"

"Don't you dare!" Pitch all but yelled.

Jack stopped, realizing what he had been about to say. He didn't apologize but he did turn around.

"Say it and I'll make sure you're alone for the rest of your pitiful life," Pitch snarled, getting in Jack's face. "And this time when I break the staff I'll take it with me and burn it to ashes, understand me?"

Blue eyes met golden-silver and for a moment Jack searched Pitch's eyes for any hint of the general he had seen in the shade's memories. "Yeah, I understand," Jack agreed. "But if you're sticking around you can at least be useful." He reached out and grabbed Pitch's arm and leaned against him as he hopped on one foot and turned around again. "This better be a sprain or I'm seriously kicking some fey ass once it's healed. Wish bones and muscles healed as fast as cuts and bruises."

Surprised, Pitch held the boy up. He fought back the urge to shove Jack away. No one ever willing touched him and while it felt strange at first he let himself relax. Perhaps he could still persuade Jack to his side. Perhaps he did have a chance to regain the family he had lost so long ago. He wrapped an arm more securely around the child's waist and pulled him closer, taking all of Jack's miniscule weight. Jack glanced up with momentary fear but relaxed when he noticed the Nightmare King was only helping him and not causing trouble. Pitch stared down at the top of the boy's snowy white hair., surprising himself by how right it felt having Jack so close, like holding his own child. He was never more thankful for a cloudy night sky as he was that moment.

As they neared the battle site Jack felt a rush of relief when he saw the Big Four were fine and North was lecturing a small band of Unseelie fey at sword point. A small smile tugged his lips. He should have known they'd be fine without him. It wasn't as if the fey had attacked the children or any humans thankfully. The fey readily agreed to whatever North had said and retreated to their domain and Jack gave a laugh. North could be more frightening than the Boogeyman when he wanted to be.

"I take it we won?" Jack called to him with a bright smile as he pulled away to Pitch to hobble to his friend on his own. He gave a yelp when he was yanked back in place. "Hey, I just want to make sure everyone's fine. I'm not breaking our pact," he snapped at Pitch.

The shade simply glared down at him and tucked him firmly under his arm.

Jack was actually happy for that when a wave of dizziness suddenly consumed him and his body suddenly spasm with enough pain to make his eyes bug out. He bit back a cry and tried to focus as the world around him spun.

"Jack?" Tooth cried, zooming to him in a flare of colorful feathers and wings. She gave a hiss as she came up to Pitch who growled back.

"Jack?" North asked in concern as he too hurried to the youth.

"Get your dirty paws off him, Pitch!" snarled Bunny, still in his six arm form and looking positively dangerous and nothing like his usual self.

Jack balled a hand in the fabric of Pitch's cloak as he tried to push past the pain consuming him. "I'm okay," he murmured as darkness once again consumed his vision. "I just…I think I need to sit down."

Pitch caught the boy as he collapsed. The sudden fear that exploded from the Guardians was exquisite but he had to admit he was worried as well now. He placed a hand on Jack's forehead, surprised by the fever and flush cheeks. This was not a good sign for a winter spirit. Brushing back the fringe of hair he studied Jack's face and nearly did a double take when he saw the usually pale blue blood vessel across the child's right temple was now black and spreading to others, giving his already pale complexion a grey tinge.

The Nightmare King's brow creased in confusion. How did this happen?

"No…" Bunny breathed, reaching them before the others. He stared in horror as his emerald eyes fixed on Jack's face and that little black vein marring his pale skin. His gaze shot up to Pitch's and before the shade could say anything he snatched Jack away and held him protectively in all six arms as he backed away. "Not him. I won't let you destroy him like you did all the others. I won't watch you kill everything good in him."

Pitch straightened and glared back at him but he could say nothing. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't meant to happen. It shouldn't have. He wasn't strong enough to cast such a spell.

"Bunny, what has happened?" North asked, hurrying to his side.

Tooth fluttered to his other side, inspecting Jack as well, her bright eyes full of motherly concern. Sandy flew up as well. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned back to Pitch but there were no anger only silent questions that he couldn't even form images for.

Bunny's eyes narrowed as he glared at the shade. "Jack's becoming a Fearling."


	14. Chapter 14

Memories and Nightmares 14

Getting out of Bunny's arms was next to impossible now that he had six and Jack was too tired and hot to even try using his powers. He finally gave up and slumped against the unusually wide chest that now nearly rivaled North's. "I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me," he repeated but no one listened to him. It was as if no one could hear him. His throat felt scratchy and not his own and his voice seemed unusually raspy. He grasped the fur on Bunny's chest, hoping that would get the larger being's attention. It did but only enough for the large rabbit to look down at him in worry before glaring once more at Pitch.

"The pact was for a week's worth of nightmares not this!" Bunny snarled at Pitch and if he wasn't holding Jack the ice spirit was certain he would have torn into Pitch without a second thought. Jack had never seen Bunny so anger or afraid and it made Jack afraid. What was going on? What exactly had Pitch done to him? What did Bunny mean he was becoming a Fearling? What as a Fearling?

North was enraged and for such a large man he moved very quickly, grabbing a surprised Pitch by the collar of his robes with his sword dangerously close to the other man's throat. "Explain now! What have you done to Jack? If he changes I swear I'll kill you."

Tooth hovered between watching over Jack and shooting to North's side ready to help gut the King of Nightmares.

Jack shook his head, trying to clear it and make some scene of what was going on. He gave a small pitiful moan as he felt the heat in him increase and pain shoot up his spine. "Bunny, just dump me in a snow pile," he insisted. "Look, there's a nice one right there. Just let me sleep a few hours and I'll be right as rain. Bunny? Bunny, listen to me you over size six-armed kangaroo!" But of course no one listened to him. He felt the last of his strength leave him and his grip on his staff loosened until it slipped out of his hand to fall at Bunny's feet.

The spirit of Hope glanced down at Jack and then the staff. "Easy, mate. We'll make this better. We ain't losing you to this gumby."

Placing his palms against his forehead Jack suppressed a moan. "Hot…" he moaned. "Dump me in the snow please."

"Hush, Snowflake, everything'll be alright," Bunny said softly but still refused to let Jack go.

The elf would have smack his head against something if he could but one of Bunny's many arms simply adjusted Jack until his head rested against the larger spirit's shoulder.

Sandy waved his arms and tried to get everyone's attention. His worry increased at the sight of Jack struggling to stay awake and get out of Bunny's arms. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the boy's discomfort. The fever, the pain, they were all signs of the change but this was much slower than a normal change. Obviously this was not meant to happen. Pitch had not done this on purpose. Sandy could see the surprise and confusion on the dark spirit's face even if the others couldn't. He knew he couldn't make Bunny release Jack; the Pooka's grip on the boy was far too tight and protective but he could stop North.

He elbowed his way between the Russian and the Boogeyman and managed to pull the sword away from Pitch's throat before gently but firmly shoving the much larger man back and separating the two. Symbols appeared quickly above his head as he explained his theory of what happened. _Jack was in Pitch's memories,_ he said, glancing back at Pitch. _He told me he saw him as he once was, as Kozmotis. What if he witnessed the Fearlings possession of him? What if one of them latched onto him before he was pulled out? Pitch didn't do this on propose but he may be able to fix it._

"And why would I do that?" Pitch said, as if bored by the whole situation but Sandy caught the concerned gaze he shot the boy.

"Because if you don't…" North started as he raised the sword threateningly toward him again.

The shade snorted. "Your threats mean nothing, Cossack." Pitch vanished into the shadows but appeared a moment later in front of Bunny, his gaze on Jack. "The boy and I have a pact he will keep it. Perhaps I can stop the change while in his nightmares. Or I might just keep him as my Fearling Prince."

"No!" Bunny snapped. "You'll stop the change now."

Jack reached up and grabbed at his scruff, sending a wave of icy cold into Bunny to gain his attention. "No, it's okay," he said as loudly as possible. "I'm not afraid. Let him have my nightmares."

"Jack, mate, no. You don't know what he can do once he's in your mind. He can completely change you in a matter of minutes. I've seen it happen to beings stronger than you," Bunny objected but Jack shook his head.

"My choice. Put me down, Bunny. Please."

For a moment it looked as if Bunny wouldn't but finally he lowered Jack's legs to the ground and let the boy stand on his own. Then he picked up Jack's fallen staff and handed it to him. He kept one arm protectively around the boy's shoulders, another around his waist and a third on his hip, as if ready to make off with Jack at a moment's notice. Jack wasn't sure what to make of that. Bunny acted like a protective big brother at times – when he wasn't lecturing him on something or pushing him away. They were friends now, sort of, but not really close. The whole business back in 68 still irked the older spirit but Jack appreciated the protectiveness now even if the touches weren't necessary.

"I'm keeping my word," Jack told Pitch as he stared up at the shade. "But I get to choice where."

Pitch waved a hand dismissively. "Wherever your little heart desires."

Jack glanced toward North. "My room in Santoff Claussen. Sandy'll put me under and North will keep on eye on things."

"I'm sure the old man has better things to do than babysit us," Pitch argued.

"Nyte," North told Pitch before smiling fondly at Jack. "I'll watch over you, lad."

Jack nodded in satisfied by his answer. Sandy nodded as well.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now if you'll all be so kind I think we've wasted enough time."

Bunny gave another growl and pulled Jack a little tighter against his side. Jack wanted to reprimand him for it but it felt as if he might throw up if someone didn't hold him up so he said nothing, although he did curse almost as much as Bunny did when they went through one of North's magic snow globes. North sent the reindeer and sleigh back to the North Pole on their own and then opened a portal for all of them to pass through. Even Pitch travelled with them much to everyone's surprise. North calmed the yetis and elves as the group walked to Jack's room.

Bunny still had Jack pressed against his side, not letting Jack walk on his own or anywhere near Pitch. It didn't matter how much he argued the older spirit refused to let him go. At least not until Jack finally got fed up and shot a wave of winter magic through him. Bunny yelped at the sudden cold and let go.

"What was that for?" he snapped at Jack who stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Winter sprite," Jack said pointing to himself. "Being hugged to death by a hot blooded spring spirit. Not so good when trying to break a fever. Seriously, just throw me in a snow bank next time and let me sleep."

"Don't tempt me, Frostbite," Bunny growled, rubbing his side.

"Gentlemen," North said sternly. "This is not a time for games. Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Crappy," Jack responded, hobbling to him.

"Sit down and let me check your leg," North instructed, helping the youth to the edge of the bed.

Jack did as he was told and sat down. He then lifted his leg and allowed North to inspect his ankle.

"It's not too serious. Nasty sprain. It will take time to heal but not long," North assured, patting his knee. "Next time you'll listen when I say to stay in bed, no?"

Jack gave a cocky smile. "Probably not," he teased.

North's eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled and shook his head. "You are going to be trouble," he said, pointing a finger at Jack's chest and then flicking his nose when the boy looked down. "Lots of trouble."

Bunny stared aghast and gestured wildly at Jack as if to say "That's it? No, punishment?"

"Oh, Jack, does it hurt?" Tooth asked then caught herself and flew back embarrassed. "Silly me, of course it must hurt."

"It's okay, Tooth," Jack said, touched by her concern.

"If you don't mind, I have other children to scare," Pitch said in a bored voice.

North's shoulders tensed. He turned to snap at the Nightmare King but Jack touched his shoulder, drawing his attention back to him.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked softly.

The Russian stared at him questioningly before nodding.

"I'm not going down without a fight," the boy assured before looking up at Sandy who had floated up to them. "Sandy, put me to sleep."

The Sandman hesitated only a moment before gently touching Jack's cheek and blowing sand in the boy's eyes. Jack blinked once, twice and then toppled forward into North's waiting arms. North held him tightly for a moment before lifting Jack up and tucking him properly into bed. He was tempted to strip the child down and place him in more comfortable sleeping attire but decided against it. There were too many people in Jack's room and not all of them friendly. Instead he brushed his lips over Jack's brow.

"I trust you, Jack. No matter what happens I will always trust you," he said in a hushed whisper.

"Well this is all sweet but I'm sure you all have better things to do," Pitch said, stepping up to the bed. "Toys to make, eggs to paint, dreams to bring and teeth to collect."

Each of the Guardians glared at Pitch and not one made a move to leave. North settled back on the edge of the bed, one hand protectively on Jack's shoulder as the sleeping boy cuddled into a pillow. "I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly.

Pitch's nose flared in rage but he calmed himself. "Very well. He wanted you here to watch over him but the others are not needed."

"I ain't going anywhere," Bunny snapped, folding all six arms across his chest.

Tooth did the same and so did Sandy.

Rolling his eyes Pitch moved to the other side of the bed and ran his fingers through the golden dreamsand that had formed a dream above Jack's head. It was rather sweet, the boy was playing in the snow with a group of younger children, no doubt the brats from Burgess that had helped destroy all Pitch's hard work only months previous. Pitch gave a small growl as he twisted that dream into something more to his liking, where those pitiful brats once again did not believe in Jack and walked through him.

Sandy gasped in horror and reached out to fix the dream but Tooth caught him and shook her head. "You promised you wouldn't interfere. We have to let Jack go through this."

Sandy's face fell. He couldn't bear to see any child have a nightmare and certainly not their youngest member. But he kept his hands to himself, feeling utterly useless to his young friend. He didn't want to see how Pitch would twist Jack's mind or how the Fearlings might corrupt the youth and change him as they had Pitch and so many others. Jack was strong but so was Kozmotis and look what had happened to him.

He inhaled sharply as the already cold air of the room suddenly dropped. Bunny shivered and hugged himself and even Tooth gave a small shiver. North, in his heavy coat and Pitch didn't react at first. Then North rubbed his arms but his sad gaze never left Jack's face. The boy's once peaceful expression was now twisted in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks. But that wasn't what Sandy was paying attention to. Frost spread from where Jack's fingers curled in the blankets and quickly spread over the covers, thickening into a hard layer of ice. It crept up the walls and over the windows and floors.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked as his breath came out in puffs. He stepped back when frost suddenly bite of his toes. "Is Jack doing this?"

"He must be," Tooth answered just as surprised.

Sandy waved franticly at North who was looking about in confusion as well. Bunny hopped over to the Russian and grabbed his arm. "Out now," he told his friend, using the strength that was quickly waning from his six-arm form.

Pitch laughed as North was practically dragged away. "Oh how rich! You promise the boy to protect him and now you retreat because of a little cold? Ha! Some family you've become if you can't even keep your word to your youngest. I'll be sure to…what the...?"

"Pitch, get out now!" Bunny warned but it was too late, ice locked around the shade's feet. The Pooka paused for only a moment before shoving North and the others out the door and slamming it behind him just as ice formed over it and locked it from the inside. On the other side they could hear Pitch yelling at them and at Jack and then silence. Bunny didn't need to open the door to know what had happened. He shared a look with North and his friend's wide eyes seemed to agree with his theory.

"He locked Pitch in there with him," Tooth said breathed in surprise.

Sandy nodded, his eyes just as wide and fearful as hers.

"He said to trust him," North said softly as he got to his feet. "We must trust that he knows what he is doing. He must have a plan."

"Like what?" Bunny snapped, feeling around the icy door to see if there was a way to break through it. "Keep Pitch with him to assure no other kids have nightmares?"

"Perhaps," North said more to himself than the Pooka. "Or perhaps to give us the time to boost our defenses before the Fearlings claim him as well."

Bunny turned slowly back to him with a look of disbelief. "He knows Pitch won't free him. He's preparing for the worse, isn't he?" He closed his eyes and thumbed his head against the door. He'd misjudged the kid. Yeah Jack was cocky and full of himself but he really did care about the children as well as his fellow Guardians. He was about to sacrifice himself for all of them as well as give them a chance to defeat Jack should he become a Fearling. Oh Gods, he should have been protecting Jack better rather than constantly ribbing him. If Jack made it out of this intact Bunny promised to be a better friend and big brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Memories and Nightmares 15

The Guardians were in a panic. No one knew what to do. North paced the length of the Globe Room, his hands fisting and un-fisting as he tried to come up with a way to fix things. They all knew Jack would spend a week consumed by nightmares, had figured that Pitch would put the sprite under the entire time rather than waiting until the boy fell asleep at night because Jack didn't really need to sleep to recharge. He as a spirit not a human as he was in his past life so needed very little in those ways regardless of how much North wanted to treat him like a little boy. Nonetheless it still shocked them when Pitch finally came to claim Jack's dreams but not nearly as much as Jack freezing his entire room and locking the Guardians out after asking North to watch over him. Jack was now trapped in his nightmares in a small room with Pitch Black. In North's book that was a horrible thing. How could he possibly protect the boy if he was locked out?

He stopped his pacing as the answer came to him. "Snow globe!" he shouted in delight making the others jump in surprise. He strolled across the room to the mantle of the large fire place where he had absently placed a magical snow globe when he had been called to the production floor earlier that morning before he had taken Jack his lunch.

"Are you insane?" Bunny asked as he rubbed his arms – two now, the other four finally gone as the Pooka returned to his normal form. He gave a shiver as the adrenaline of from his more powerful form faded away and exhaustion clouded his mind. Nonetheless he had more important things to worry about than his own needs. "The kid flash froze the entire room. It's colder in there than it is outside and we're in the freaking Artic! What makes you think you can go in there and not be frozen the moment you step foot in the room?"

North was already on the move toward his personal chambers. "I made Jack promise and I intend to keep it. I will not leave him alone with Boogeyman."

"North, Pitch is probably frozen solid. He can't hurt Jack now," Tooth argued, buzzing in front of the large man. "Maybe it would be better to wait it out."

Sandy looked appalled by the concept but he had made a promise not to interfere so had to agree with the fairy Queen. Problem with being unconscious a week, even a day, was that it could feel like an eternity in the dream world. Even if Pitch couldn't hurt Jack physically he could mentally and with the child infected by a Fearling the change could happen much faster internally and not show outward for a long, long time, especially now that Jack had frozen the room. Sandy felt helpless and utterly useless. He didn't know what to do to help his young friend.

"Bah! Wait it out? We may lose Jack before the week is out. No, I will go in there and guard over him," North argued, throwing open the door to his room. He strolled over to a large walk in closet and opened the door. He began pulling out extra clothing, heavier than what he usually wore unless traversing the harsh tundra outside. Even then it was far more than normal.

Bunny stared in horror as North began adding on the extra layers. He was serious; he was actually going to go in Jack's room and try to keep his promise. "North, stop and think. You're human; you can't possibly handle this cold. I can't handle it and I'm a spirit."

"I'll be fine," North insisted before pulling on his heavy fur coat once more. "I'll spend only a few hours at a time and trade off with a yeti. I won't leave Jack in there alone."

Sighing, Bunny closed his eyes. There was no stopping North once he had his mind set on something. "Every hour, mate. Have someone replace you every hour. The kid will understand. As tough as you are, not even you can handle that much cold."

North opened his mouth to argue but Sandy nodded and held up a ball of dreamsand as images appeared above his head. _Every hour or you're going down for a nap too._

The Guardian of Wonder frowned at his friends but relented. "Fine, I'll go in for only an hour at a time but I will only come out for an hour to warm up then go back in."

Sandy glanced at Bunny who glanced at Tooth then back to Sandy before they all nodded in agreement. "Fine," Bunny said. An idea popped in his mind. Something Jack had murmured when he was recovering from Pitch going into his mind and then sucking the boy into his own memories. Jack had learned more about the Nightmare King in such a short period of time than anyone else had in a life time. There was one person that – despite being consumed by Fearlings and Shadow Men – still meant more to Pitch than anything else. "While you're doing that I'm going to find an old friend to help us out. Hopefully she's not too far in hiding."

North raised a brow and Tooth looked positively confused. "Shouldn't you be staying here? I mean you control of spring meant help us thaw out the room."

He shook his head. "Nah, Sheila, we're in the Artic. There's no way my magic can match Jack's here. But I know someone's who can. I won't be long." He thumped his foot twice and opened a rabbit hole. "Remember, Nick, one hour or Sandy's going in after you," he said before jumping in the hole.

Sandy gave North a smirk and bounced his ball of dreamsand warningly. The other Guardian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, Sandy. One hour," North said before holding up the globe and whispering, "Jack's room." The vortex opened and he stepped through.

"I don't like this," Tooth whispered to Sandy. "I don't like him being alone in there. I know Jack's there but only physically. If something happens in his mind – if Pitch hurts him – his power might lash out and the only thing holding this place up is ice. He could wipe out Santoff Claussen before any of us has a chance to stop him…if we could stop him."

The Sandman nodded, his face creased with worry. He wasn't sure what to do. Both he and Tooth had duties to attend to but he was reluctant to leave as he knew she was. He glanced out the window and silently prayed MiM knew what to do and that whoever Bunny was searching for could help because right now Jack needed all the help he could get.

. . .

North had travelled the world, had been to placing far colder than most people could ever hope to survive in but never in all his travels had he bore witness to anything like what he walked to in Jack's room. Everything was encased in ice; the floors, the walls, the windows, the furniture, everything right up to the skylight. Icicles hung from the rafters, glistening in the dim light of the room. But what took his breath away was the two beings encased in ice. Pitch was kneeling on the bed, one hand reaching out for Jack. He was frozen in place, his face a mask of surprise and fear. Jack was still curled up under the covers on his bed but he too was encased in ice. The entire bed was one great big block of ice. It was horrifying and very alien compared to what North was used to seeing when walking into Jack's room.

It was also so cold North could feel it even through all his extra layers and he had only been in the room a few short seconds. He fought back a shiver as he pulled up the collar of his heavy fur coat and was more than thankful he had put on his fur mitts over top of a pair of gloves. Breaking off the ice covering the large arm chair next to Jack's bed, he sat down and started the first watch. It would prove to be the longest hour of his life and one of the most painful as the cold seeped into his bones. He was just dosing off when a portal opened and George was shaking him awake.

"Yes, yes," he murmured as he fought to get up.

The next time he came he almost kissed the yeti. George had thought of things that North in his panic had not. A small fire lit the fireplace and the armchair moved next to it where North could watch over Jack but keep warm. The hit didn't seem to affect the ice near Jack or Pitch. Jack's magic was too powerful for the heat to pierce the ice but the little area around the fireplace became a little slice of heaven for North and the yetis as they took turns watching over Jack and even Sandy conceded that as long as North was safe from the cold that he could stay with Jack as long as he wanted – although he did check on him as often as possible, his fear of losing not only Jack but North too making him anxious for the week to pass as quickly as possible. Eventually Sandy and Tooth had to return to their duties but Bunny didn't return to the pole, not for many, many days and it was up to Phil and George to watch over North, Jack and Pitch. It was going to be a long, long week in Santoff Claussen.


	16. Chapter 16

Memories and Nightmares 16

Pitch as furious. Never before had anyone trapped him in one of his own nightmares, not since…not since he became Pitch Black. And now this whelp thought he could control the nightmare by keeping Pitch imprisoned in ice? Of all the audacity! The arrogance! If Jack thought he could escape their pact he had another thing coming.

"Frost!" he roared as he stormed toward the child standing on top of the ice of his precious pond.

The boy jumped in fright and whirled around. "Ah shit," he murmured, knowing he was trouble. He held up his staff and aimed it toward Pitch, as if it could protect him. But this was the realm of nightmares and here Pitch still ruled supreme. The staff crackled with ice before shattering into thousands of pieces and just like in the real world its destruction caused Jack intense pain. The boy fell to his knees in pain.

Pitch grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair and yanked his head back to make him look him in the eyes. "How dare you trap me here!" he snarled. "I am the King of Nightmares! I rule this world and if you think that by trapping me here I'll go light on you, you are sorely mistaken."

Jack panted in pain but narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, but you can't hurt any of the children if you're stuck here with me. Sandy can bring back the Believers you stole from the Guardians last Easter. No matter what you do to me you've lost the war."

Pitch's eyes widened in surprise. "You did this to stop me from spreading nightmares?"

The defiant glare Jack sent him was impressive and Pitch couldn't help but laugh as he dropped the boy. "How noble of you. But have you forgotten you're now becoming my Fearling prince? Soon it will be you spreading fear and nightmares to those precious children. Soon it will be your name they whisper in fear."

"Never!" Jack growled, his hands around Pitch's wrist as he tried to break free.

Pitch chuckled darkly as he threw the boy aside. "You've just made things so much simpler for me. Here my Fearlings can eat at your defenses and make the change so much faster. Oh the darkness that will rule your mind! Think of it, Jack. Cold and darkness will rule every part of you! Oh, I knew this day would come. I knew you couldn't last as a Guardian and now you give yourself to me."

"I will never join you!"

"Oh you could fight it all you want, boy but before the week is out you'll be begging for me to end your misery and turn you. It'll be so much easier if you just give in now."

Jack shook his head, his hands balling into fists in the snow. "You weren't always like this. You were a good man. You had a family that loved you. How could you let those creatures turn you?"

"Let them?" Pitch snarled, turning on the boy. "I fought, just as you will fight, but there are some battles not worth fighting. They gave me the power of the Gods! I ruled entire galaxies with fear. I destroyed constellations that refused to bow before me. You have no idea the power they offer."

Jack struggled to his feet. "And look where you are now. You're no God. You're just a pitiful lonely man who wants people to fear him and was beaten by a handful of small children. You're not powerful. Who would ever fear you?"

Pitch struck out, back handing the boy and knocking him back to the ice. "You will fear me."

The boy held his sore cheek. "Ha! Bunny with six arms is scarier than you!"

The Nightmare King's eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy and then a smirk lifted his lips. "Fine. You want fear then you'll have fear."

The ice cracked beneath Jack and the boy froze with remembered fear. He knew what Pitch was about to do but he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and sent his magic into the ice, fighting back his fear to harden the ice. "No, please, no," he murmured.

"What if MiM left you trapped under the ice, huh Jack? What if he didn't pull you out? Would you have been mine then or tangled in the weeds?" Pitch said as if they were having an everyday conversation.

Jack shook his head, trying to fight back the shade's words but before he could do anything to stop it his magic turned on him and he fell through the ice into the freezing cold water below. He gave a surprised scream, unintentionally swallowing water. The familiar and horrifying feel of choking on water and his lungs burning with need for oxygen filled him but unlike when he died he did not feel Pitch wrap around him in the comforting way he had back then. This time he was utterly alone and sinking toward the bottom of the pond. This time the weeds at the bottom reached out for him and dragged him down. Jack looked through bleary eyes at a watery grave far different then what he remembered before dying so long ago. Then he had fallen asleep. Sure the cold and loss of air hurt but he had quickly become numb and simply fell asleep, now he couldn't. He was immortal now and did not truly need to breath but neither could he break free of his entrapment.

"This is where you could still be, Jack. Isn't it dreadful?" Pitch's voice purred in Jack's ear. "If MiM didn't save you this is where you would still be. Oh, is that your human body those fish are feasting on?"

Sure enough only meters away was another body, that of what used to be a teenage boy wearing the same leather pants Jack wore and his old tunic, vest and cloak. Brown hair moved with the flow of water as small fish and creatures climbed over his swollen, torn flesh, nibbling away at skin and muscle until bone showed through flesh. Jack's chest twisted in pain as he saw his human body deteriorating under water. He knew this happened. It happened to all drowning victims whose bodies were never recovered. Cycle of life and all that jazz. It didn't make it any easier to witness.

"Awful, isn't it?" Pitch purred, floating behind Jack. He grasped the boy's chin when he tried to turn away from the dreadful sight and forcing him to watch as small creatures crawled in and out of his human self's open mouth. "This began only weeks after you fell through the ice. Imagine how far your body actually deteriorated by the time Lunaroff actually saved you. You were nothing by bones and tattered clothing and maybe a few tuffs of hair. Your sister would never have recognized you. Or maybe MiM could have raised you like this; you'd look like a zombie from one of those horror movies you liked watching at the drive-ins."

The half-eaten body suddenly moved and the fish and water creatures darted away in fear. Washed out brown eyes opened and stared blindly at Jack before the body reached out toward him, mouth slack jawed and rotted, eaten flesh flaking away in the water. Jack stared in horror as it broke free of the weeds and bony, rotted fingers grasped Jack's throat. A scream tore from Jack as struggled to break free and escape this other version of him but he only tangled himself worse in the weeds and also tangled the other him in it as well. There was no escaping the horror before him.

Pitch's laughter sounded all around him. "Are you frightened yet?" he voice echoed in Jack's ears.

Jack's screams were drowned out by the water but it reflected in the real world. The temperature dropped yet again in his room and a gust of wind nearly blew out the fire in the fireplace. North rush to protect the fragile flame as the ice suddenly thickened everywhere. It crept along the floor and snagged the Russian's thick leather boots, the cold eating past the fur lining inside the boots and biting at North's toes. North stood his ground, refusing to leave and waited out the cold. It didn't retreat but soon settled. It was now ten degrees colder than it had been moments before.

North stayed at the two frozen figures in worry. What was happening to Jack? What had caused such a burst of cold? It took time but North managed to break his boots free of the ice and restock the fire. Soon his little corner warmed up once more but it was not enough to beat the growing cold. Wrapping another heavy fur blanket around him the Guardian of Wonder returned to his watch. His gaze wandered over the small pile of wood next to the fireplace and took a quick count. Soon he would have to leave to retrieve more. He only hoped those few logs would last until morning. North had no intention of sleeping anywhere but in this chair until Jack was returned to him safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Memories and Nightmares 17

Bunny ran as fast as could through his tunnels. He searched every continent he could think of. It had been a long time since he outright searched for his childhood friend. Over the last few millennia they had grown further and further apart. It wasn't that they didn't want to hand out or even that they didn't have time it was just complicated. Of course when one's father who had once been a great war hero turns into the Nightmare King it was hard to keep an ongoing friendship without the subject coming up from time to time. It had been at least four or five centuries since he last talked to her. They kept tabs on one another but that was more or less to make sure they neither were getting into any sort of trouble. But when it came to Pitch Mother Nature usually kept her distance, especially after helping the shade so long ago. In fact she kept her distance more now days although her temper seemed to grow worse with every passing year that mankind polluted the world she had come to love as a part of her.

He searched the Amazon where Seraphina had last made her home but shouldn't find any sign of her. He travelling all across South America with no luck and all but gave up. His paws ached and his hope as waning but he was the Guardian of Hope and therefore could not let his own fear for Jack to override everything he swore to protect. Seraphina was out there, somewhere, and he would find her even if the pads of his paws were torn by sharp volcanic rocks and he had to drag himself to the ends of the Earth. He would find her and get her to help him save Jack. The boy was her child, she had to help. She was perhaps the only one who could talk sense into Pitch. So he kept running and continued searching, calling to the four winds and asking every spirit who crossed his path for help. Before the day was out he had dozens of elementals scoring the planet for Mother Nature.

. . .

The boy was covering his ears and rocking back and forth as he sat on the sandy beach. It was far too hot for his liking and the constant whisper of childlike voices refused to leave him. The Fearlings were growing in strength, feeding on Jack's fear and slowly wrapping around him. The boy had done to only thing he could think of to keep them at bay, he had created the brightest, sunniest day he could but rather than stay in his usual element his mind created this little piece of paradise to hide from the darkness as if the sun and heat would chase Pitch and the Fearlings away. It wasn't working. If anything it only made things worse for him. Dream or no dream the heat was no good for him. His pale skin was already pink with sunburn and while Pitch could not stand under normal sunlight here in Jack's mind it had no effect on him as it did the sprite.

"You're torturing yourself for no reason," Pitch said, sitting behind the boy. He touched Jack's shoulder but the child jerked away.

"Don't," Jack muttered, his hands pressing harder against his ears. His hair was matted and a sheen of sweat coating his blistering skin. He curled in on himself, fighting so hard to keep the dark spirits away. "Make them stop. Please…"

Pitch carded his fingers through Jack's hair, noting the black sand that now clung to his usually snowy white hair. "You're much stronger than I thought, Jack. Far stronger than any child the Fearlings have taken a liking to before. I'm rather impressed."

"Make them stop!" Jack cried as his back arched.

"I can't. They have a mind of their own."

Jack whimpered, his forehead pressing into the hot sand.

Pitch was torn. Here he had the perfect weapon, a spirit that could easily destroy the Guardians by simply letting go of his control over his element. It would take very little for his power to unleash and tear apart Santoff Claussen and then send the world into the next Ice Age. Yet something in him felt sorry for Jack and wanted to protect him from the very things that had taken everything Pitch had held dear.

"Jack," a small girl's voice called and at once the scenery altered with the voice. "Ja-ack."

Snow now covered the ground as the boy looked up. "Emma," he whispered, spotting the shadow of a small girl several dozen feet away.

"Ja-ack, come on, let's have fun," she sang, urging him to follow her into the forest.

The boy went to push himself up, ready to follow her when Pitch forced him back down. "No. That's just a Fearling. It's not your sister."

Jack shook his head as he fought to get up. "No…it's her. This is my mind, it has to be her."

But the boy was too weak to fight Pitch and slumped down, his head now on the Nightmare King's lap. "You won't win," he murmured, his eyes closing. "I won't become one of them. I'll fight you. You can have but nightmares but I won't become like you."

Pitch only stroked the child's hair. With all the nightmares he had dragged Jack through the fact that the boy still held any sanity was rather impressive. Neither of them were quite sure how many days had passed, it could have been merely a handful of hours or well over a week. It was hard to tell when inside someone's mind. He was sure if it was over a week Sandy would have woken them by now.

Jack gave a tiny groan but he did move away from Pitch, now too weak to more than lay in the snow. He needed to recharge, to enter a sleep without dreams or nightmares. He needed to let his mind go blank but that was exactly what the Fearlings wanted, it was when he would be at his weakest. Pitch knew this, remembered that moment when he finally gave up and let the Fearlings take him after days of fighting them off. Jack was tittering on that edge. It would take very little for him to fall over.

"Jack, you're stronger than this," he said gently. "You can fight them."

"Why do you care?" Jack asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Pitch wasn't sure why either but he did. A part of him liked Jack. He had watched over the boy for centuries and always wanted him by his side, but not as his Fearling Prince. He didn't want Jack weak and consumed by darkness. That was not what he liked about the boy. He liked the child's pureness. He liked the way Jack's icy skin reflected the light of the moon. He liked Jack's cocky attitude even if it drove him absolutely insane. Jack was meant to be a prince but not of darkness, of ice and cold. They were meant to be together as father and son...no, grandfather and grandson. Jack was Seraphina's son, his grandson. He should be protecting the boy not tormenting him just because Jack had followed the path Lunaroff had set before him.

"Jack. Jackson!"

Jack's eyes blinked opened. "Huh?"

Pitch's face hardened. "Look at me."

The boy did so but Pitch saw the tiredness in those usually bright blue eyes. He needed Jack to keep fighting if he had any hope of defeating the Fearlings. He heard them roar in defiance in the back of his mind but he paid them no heed. He was their master and even though they didn't always do as he wished he would not allow them to turn Jack into one of them. Jack was a fighter and he knew of only one way to make Jack continue fighting. He threw the boy into another nightmare.

Jack gave a surprised cry when he found himself rolling down a hill and onto a battlefield from centuries ago. He got on his hands and knees and looked about. "No…" he whispered as he found himself in the middle of one of the many battles of 1812. "Not here…" He stood on the edge of a battle field where a troop of soldiers were stomping across ice of a frozen lake. There were young boys carrying flags as the men aimed weapons at a group of Natives and other soldiers. He shook his head, remembering this battle and shouted out a warning just as he had down back then as the opposing soldiers began shooting into the ice. He went into action just as he did then, his magic lashing out, his staff back in his hand as he tried to keep the ice frozen and knock everyone off the ice. He fought to save those he could as the ice broke and people began to fall. The voices of the Fearlings faded as his focus turned to saving people.

Pitch watched in fascination. Even though Jack had only been able to save a handful of people both during the actual battle of 1812 as well as in his nightmare, he fought and that courage was what sent the Fearlings retreating back to the shadows. It made Pitch proud in an odd sort of way. Moments earlier Jack was ready to give up and yet now, thrown into a nightmare, he was fighting again. Perhaps that was what it would take to keep Jack going. Maybe with the right incentive Jack could push the Fearlings out of him. But then Pitch might lose his only chance to have Jack at his side. He was torn and was unsure what to do but he knew that if Jack were to be at his side it would not be as some twisted cowering being that was merely a shadow of the boy. Jack held so much potential and Pitch was not about to watch it be wasted. If only he could find a way to make Jack his without breaking him.


	18. Chapter 18

Memories and Nightmares 18

Santoff Claussen shook for the fourth time. Yetis grumbled as the grappled to keep toys from falling off work tables and shelves and elves scrambled to find safe places to hide. North frowned but sent out as much of his power as he dared in hopes of soothing the erratic magic caused by Jack's nightmares and settle the ice the village was built into. It wasn't enough to completely stop the trembling but it did ease it a little. If this continued he would have to call an evacuation. Two more days, he assured everyone. Two more days and Jack would be back with them. He hoped.

"I need to go back in," he told Tooth as he changed into fresh and warmer clothing. Sandy had forced him out of Jack's room almost an hour earlier after finding him asleep near the dying firing half frozen.

Toothiana shook her head. She pushed him down into a chair, her strength far stronger than her physical appearance let on. She took one of his large hands in her and began wrapping his fingers in gauze. "You've got the beginning stages of frostbite. I think it best if you stay out of there for the rest of the day."

North shook his head and went to pull his hand free but she held it tightly and shot him a reprimanding frown.

"Tooth, I won't let him suffer alone," he said, not quite defeated yet but his exhaustion showing. "It's only two more days."

She sighed and shook her head. "If Bunny were here he'd be lecturing you on your foolishness." Her violet gaze met his and she gave him a soft smile. "You really care about Jack, don't you? I've never seen you this frightened for anyone…not since Pitch kidnapped Katherine all those years ago. You nearly killed yourself trying to save her…three times if I recall. Now here's Jack, right here where you can keep an eye on him but also under Pitch's control and you're putting yourself in the same situation again."

The Russian opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it. "We've failed him the last 300 years. I won't abandon him again."

"North, we never abandoned him. We didn't even know about him. If anything Manny should have told us about Jack the moment he was reborn. We could have helped him but when we did finally learn about him it was in the middle of a battle and we couldn't help him. How many times did you try reaching out to Jack afterwards? Jack may look and even act like a hormonal teenager but he is so much stronger than you think," she said, rubbing the back of his hand in soothing circles. "He lucky though. He has you now."

"He has all of us," North interjected but she only shook her head.

"We'll all his family but I've seen the way you two interact. You'll like a father to him. He turns to you before the rest of us. He'll let you hug him or back him on the back without shying away like he does with Sandy, Bunny and me. It's getting better but he's so much more open with you. Even you act more relaxed around him…and more anxious. You've all but adopted him."

His mouth fell open but he couldn't argue her words. They were true. "He's a good boy."

She smiled as she finished wrapping his right hand and secured the gauze. She took his left hand and began working on it. "I know. I love him, too. Things have changed since he joined us…the air seems fresher."

He nodded. "Yes." He pulled his hand free and squeezed her fingers gently. "I won't let Pitch Black take him away from us. I won't allow Jack to become a Fearling. I'm going back in."

Tooth glanced toward Sandy who was silently watching them and for a moment the dreamweaver looked as if he would knock North out but the little man sighed, just as worried as them and gave a small nod. He would not fight North if he truly wanted to try again but he signed that the larger man needed to have a hearty meal first, something North had been neglecting for days in his worry over Jack. Sadly that didn't go as planned as another quake rocked Santoff Claussen.

Tooth quickly finished wrapping the frostbitten fingers as Sandy zipped out to make sure everything was alright. Once North's fingers were wrapped he fumbled to dress himself, making sure to add even more layers this time.

"As much as I would like to wait and eat I can't," he told Tooth, grunting slightly as he pushed his sore and swollen fingers into his gloves before slipping on the fur mitts once more. His fingers stung and so did his toes. Both had frostbite but it could not be helped. He had to get back to Jack. "We have only two days left. Our defenses are as good as they'll ever get. You and Sandy have brought back a large number of Believers and many new ones. There's nothing else you can do but maybe I can help keep Jack grounded, remind him he's loved even if only by my presence."

"What makes you think he even knows you're there?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I made a promise. I intend to keep it."

Her fingers trailed down his cheek. "I don't want to lose both of you."

"You won't," he promised, kissing her cheek. "Jack and I will be fine."

She pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'm holding you to your word."

. . .

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bunny snapped. He'd searched the entire planet, jumping from one continent to another in search of Mother Nature and she decided to show up at his home after five blasted days? The Pooka would have thumped his head against one of the stone heads but he was too tired and sore to worry about another pain. His paws were already blistered and cut up from all the running. "Sera!" he yelled, hoping the woman heard him.

Seraphina, aka Mother Nature, was floating high above Easter Island, her form a mix of a spring rain cloud and woman. Her pretty face was almost ghostly in this form as if she was not quite there. Bunny had become accustomed to seeing her like this. She was the ultimate elemental spirit, able to become whatever form she pleased and directing the weather all around the world by herself if she so desired. She had thousands under her but only because she was lonely more than anything else.

She didn't notice Bunny had first. She was busy watering the plant life and as always seemed to be in her own little world. The wind hummed in silent song and brushed almost lovingly through Bunny's fur. Bunny closed his eyes and took in the warm and familiar embrace of his old friend. It had been so long since he last felt her touch so close.

"Aster?" a soft musical voice asked as the spring shower trickled to a drizzle and the cloud took on a more womanly shape until Seraphina's true form materialized before him. A huge smile that looked oddly similar to Jack's greeted him. "E. Aster Bunnymund, it's been a long time."

"Aye, Sheila, too long," he agreed with a relieved smile. He had never been so happy to see her in his life and it was odd to release just how much he missed her easy smiles and soft laughter. He hadn't seen them since they were very young. Something fantastic must have happened to make her so happy. He wished he could feel excited for her. "I need to talk to you about Jack Frost."

She was beaming. "I know! Isn't it great! He's a Guardian. I knew he had great potential. I knew it the first time I saw him. Everything about him sung winter sprite from the day he was born. Of course I never meant for him to become one at such a young age. It was purely by accident and he really should have checked the ice before taking his sister out on it but the result worked out better than I ever anticipated and there are benefits to him being so young. Many down sides, I had hoped he'd be at least in his twenties but you can't argue with the results. So what have you been up to?"

Bunny blinked in utter surprise at the usually reserved and rather down to Earth spirit of nature. She never spoke so quickly unless really excited about something. The last time he had seen her this excited was when she was promoted to general just before her father accepted the position as guard on the prison planet. The day when their lives all changed for the worse. "Wait, what? You know about his death and what happened to him?"

"Of course."

He shook his head. "Of course…he's your youngest. You know everything that happens to him. Then why did you ignore him?"

"Ignore him? Never! He's my baby. We just talked a few days ago before Lunar made it official. My Jack Frost would be one of the Guardians."

"That was months ago, Sera," Bunny said, a small smile tugging at his lips. There were times when Seraphina could be rather scattered brained. She was kind of like Tooth in that way but rather than having thousands of mini-selves like the Tooth fairy, Sera was literally everywhere at once. Every aspect of her was part of the land and air but that didn't mean she always paid attention to what was happening in every part of the world, not unless it was important or the planet was in some sort of trouble, and telling time was not her strong suit. Years and centuries could pass in the blink of an eye and she would not notice. That was why she had recruited other elementals. "Wait, you always wanted Jack as a winter spirit?"

She nodded.

"You killed him?"

She looked appalled. "What? No! Never! Aster, I would never harm a child. No, I saw him following in his father's footsteps but the fates had other plans. You know how those hags can be. So…tell me, what do you think of my Jack?"

"He's a perfect brat, just like you," he said with a snort. He flexed his hind legs. They were starting to sting more now that he was no longer running. He had to keep them moving to avoid muscle spasms.

She just grinned at him. "You were always the brat. Father…" her voice faltered and the smiles faded as she came down from her excitement and sobered up.

"That's why I was looking for you, Sera," Bunny said, happy to see her calm down and focus. "Pitch did something to Jack. He's turning him into a Fearling. Sandy thinks it'd an accident but whatever the cause we can't stop it. The Pole is covered in thick clouds and MiM can't break through. If something's not done we'll lose the kid. We…I need your help."

Seraphina looked at him thoughtfully. "Pitch hasn't created a Fearling in centuries. Lunar and the Guardians' Believers have weakened him. He's not the threat he was at the end of the Golden Age."

"Yes but if Jack becomes a Fearling he would have the power of the elements in his grasp and can force people to believe in him. He'll tip the balance."

"The balance is already tipped," she said softly. "The world needs fear. It's killing itself without it."

Bunny shook his head. This was an argument they'd had before. Seraphina didn't support what Pitch did but she did believe it was a necessary evil – to a point. Their worlds had been destroyed by the Nightmare King and millions killed but since awaking on Earth things had changed. Pitch was not nearly the monster he once was. There was something almost human about him again.

"Sera, Jack needs you," he said urgently. "Or we'll lose him just like we did our families. Just like your father."

Her eyes narrowed and the wind whipped around them as her worry and anger took hold. Before Bunny could object they were lifted in the air by dense storm clouds and whisked into the sky. Yeah, if North was crazy when flying he had nothing on an angry and anxious Seraphina Pitchiner, and she didn't have portals to hurry the trip northward just fierce winds that tugged and pulled at Bunny's fur, threatening to throw him off the cloud at any moment as the woman raced to save one of her children. It was not a pleasant trip.


	19. Chapter 19

Memories and Nightmares 19

**This chapter will concern elements from ****_Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun!_**** For some of my made up history on Pitch.**

The boy was resilient when face with something he had to fight. When he knew he was trapped in a nightmare he would fight with everything he had but when it ebbed and his mind was supposed to be at rest his bravado faded into self-doubt and exhaustion and everything he ever feared ate at him. Jack had a lot of fears that he fought hard to deny. Pitch felt them all. He and his dark spirits fed upon them as if they were the finest wine in existence. Oh it was such a treat to feed from someone so powerful. He had never thought Jack to be so powerful. If he had he would have taken more of an interest in the boy long ago. He would have fought harder to make Jack his. Now he was torn. He wanted Jack to remain as he was, powerful and untainted where Pitch could easily twist his fears and feed on them. Another darker part wanted the boy completely his, a Fearling Prince to rule at his side. Oh the power the two of them could wield. They could rule the entire world. They could turn everything – everything – cold and dark and…

Pitch shook his head. No, he had already tried that. He had tried and failed to convince Jack to join him with promises of Believers. Not that Jack truly needed such things. Elementals existed and thrived regardless if they were believed in. It was only the legends, fey and those once thought of as Gods that truly required Believers. Beings like Pitch and the Nightmares. Oh Jack wanted to be believed in but he also wanted to be loved. He did not want to be worshipped and feared as Pitch did. No, if Pitch wanted Jack by his side he had to offer something else, something the boy would want desperately but what? Pitch had already given him everything he could possibly want. He had laid out his cards and kept nothing as a bargaining chip. It was foolish for sure and why he had done so Pitch would never know. He had nothing to offer the child but himself and Jack had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the Nightmare King. If only Jack knew just how long the shade had been watching over him.

He watched the boy has he had for centuries, fighting back the horrors of the world and simply trying to survive. This particular nightmare was perhaps the most horrid for Jack. His beloved Guardians had turned against him. They taunted him, told him he was no good, not worthy. Everyone hated him and wanted him to fade away and in his weakened mental state the boy was succumbing to their hateful words. He knelt in the snow, tears streaming down his cheeks but he no longer argued with them. He was too tired to fight anymore.

"He can be ours," a softly silky voice whispered to Pitch. "You can make him ours. He'll never be alone or afraid again."

Pitch's gaze moved from the boy to the Fearling that at detached herself from all the others swirling around the dream Guardians. Her dark form swayed as she approached him, not quite whole but merely a shadow of the woman she once was. Pitch looked away, ignoring her as he had fought hard to over the long years.

Her shadowy hands stroke over his biceps and up over his shoulders. "You can remake him in your image. He'll be your child, your protégé. He'll be whatever you want him to be. Or he can take him as a lover. He's young and sweet. How long as it been since you took anyone for yourself."

This nightmare always whispered Pitch's darkest desires and needs. It – he could not allow himself to think of it as _her_ or he would lose himself as he always did – had been the one to trick him, to drag him into darkness and pose as his child. It had been to one to call forth the destruction of entire worlds in retaliation for being imprisoned. It had been the one to corrupt and destroy his soul. But that voice was hard to ignore.

"Look at him Kozmotis, look at how desperate he is to be loved. He doesn't even fight anymore and those he cares so much for are ready to kill him. All you have to do is reach out and he's yours," the shade whispered. "He won't even fight you now. Just take him in your arms and finish the change."

"Go away," Pitch sneered, yanking himself free of her grasp. But she – it – was right. Jack's mind was crumbling, he couldn't fight anymore. If he wanted Jack by his side it was now or never.

The dream Guardians faded away as Pitch strolled toward Jack. The boy didn't move from where he sat in the snow, his knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them and face buried against them. His lithe form shook with sobs but he no longer jumped or tried to scramble away when Pitch touched him. He let Pitch gather him in his arms and hold him. He no longer objected to the gentle father-like touches or whispered promises of a family and love. He was done. He was ready to give up and let Pitch win. Pitch both thrilled at and resented this victory as he stroked Jack's snowy white hair.

"No more," Jack whimpered his first words in what felt like days. "You win."

"Hush now," Pitch said, pulling the boy closer. "Sleep. When next you awake everything will be better."

For a brief moment Jack entire body tensed up but then he relaxed and cuddled into the dark spirit, seeking warm and comfort. Pitch allowed himself to relax as well and a rare, happy smile pulled at his lips as he rested his chest against the snowy white hair. His. Jack Frost was finally his. His partner. His child. His to do with as he saw fit.

He wrapped his arms more securely around Jack small frame, almost protectively. "The change will hurt but I won't leave you. I promise, I won't leave you."

Jack's gave a little moan and pressed his face more firmly against Pitch's chest, his small hands clinging to the fabric of his robes but again he didn't fight or pull away. Rubbing the boy's back in soothing circles, Pitch nuzzled the boy's hair. He won't let the Fearlings take complete control of Jack. No, just enough to tie them together and enhance the boy's power more. He did not want Jack as a slave but an equal. From there they would figure out how to proceed. All Pitch knew for certain was the need to protect and are over the boy as if Jack were his own child.

_Jack._

Jack groaned softly, shifting ever so slightly in Pitch's arms as he heard the soft voice even as he felt the inky tendrils of Fearlings snaking around him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the voice that whispered to him. He was tired. He wanted to give up and sleep forever.

_No, mate. Stay awake. Keep fighting. We're almost there._

_No,_ Jack whispered back, not realizing that he had not spoken. _I'm done. Leave me alone, Bunny._

_Listen to me, Snowflake, you're stronger than you think. You need to change the playing field. You need to go in Pitch's mind. You need to find his past self. You can do it. Just like before. Find Kozmotis's happiest memories. It will throw Pitch off and buy you time._

Jack shook his head, nuzzling into Pitch's warmth more. He felt so cold, so unbelievably cold and Pitch was so warm and protective. He felt safe and protected like he did when North held him. Tears prickled his eyes. North had betrayed him and cast him away and…

_No, Jack. North is still there watching over you. This is a dream…a nightmare, mate. North is still with you, protecting you as much as he can. You're asleep._

_You're lying!_ Jack cried in his mind, clinging to Pitch tighter.

The voice sighed but Jack could now feel the warm of another, smell the scent of spring and fresh growth. A warm furry paw ran down his cheek but when Jack opened his eyes he saw nothing but Pitch. _Please, Snowflake, just give me a little more time. I'm almost there._

Jack nodded although it must have appeared to Pitch as if he were trying to get closer.

_Move everything into his mind. It'll buy you a little more time._

A small sob shook Jack and his grip on Pitch's robe tightened as he tried to gather up the last of his strength. Finally he looked up from Pitch's chest and into his golden eyes. Slowly he raised his shaking hands and touched the man's grey cheeks. The Nightmare King's eyed him with concern before placing a hand over his and smiling gently at the boy.

"Jack," he said softly, turning his head to kiss the boy's palm.

"No more nightmares?" the ice elf asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Humming, Pitch gave a smile. "None for now."

It wasn't exactly what Jack wanted to hear but it would do for now. Pitch held his hands as he inched them further up the man's high cheek bones until his fingers brushed over his temples. Jack wasn't sure how to enter the other's mind, he didn't know how he did it before or what was needed to trigger it so when it didn't happen immediately he puffed out a breath and let his exhaustion take hold of him as he slumped forward once more. Bunny was wrong; he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough. His eyes slid shut and arms fell to his sides as Pitch held him once more.

He didn't hear the shade's sudden intact of breath or see the snowy landscape change to an alien world full of color and laughter. He was too exhausted to fight anymore, not that he needed to anyway.

The cry of Fearlings echoed all around as they retreated from Jack's prone form. Pitch looked about in shock when he found himself kneeling with Jack in his arms in his old family home. A much younger version of himself dressed in bright flowing robes was standing next to a large bed where a young woman lay and a physician hovered nearby. The sound of an infant's cry nearly caused Pitch to drop the ice being in his arms.

"Seraphina," he whispered at the cry of his infant daughter just as his younger self leaned down to pick up the girl and whisper her name as well. His body shook and he held Jack tighter and watched the scene from so long ago. A small Pooka kit bounded over, followed by his father, the large warrior and chieftain of the race, Eamon Bunnymund.

"I wanna see!" the kit whined, his small paws making grabby motions at the infant in Kozmotis's arms.

"Aster, hush," Eamon reprimanded, a large paw going to the kit's shoulder. "She's just been born. She's too tiny for you to hold."

The kit, no more than two years old, pouted, his grey ears falling back on his head as he looked forlornly at the baby.

Kozmotis chuckled and knelt down with his infant daughter to show the kit. "Aster, this is Seraphina. She's very small so I need you to be a good friend to her and always protect her."

Bright emerald eyes looked from the baby to Kozmotis and back before a large lopsided smile filled his whole face. Kozmotis's smile matched and he carefully held the baby in one arm while he ruffled the fur on the kit's head. Aster gave a whoop of glee before bounding to his father and talking very quickly to him about the newest edition to their little family.

"Koz," the woman on the bed called and the young man hurried back to her side.

"Olivia," Pitch whispered to himself as his younger version knelt on the edge of the bed to kiss the woman – his wife. He closed his eyes at the love and joy he saw on their faces. Tears rimmed his lashes. "Jack…what have you done?"

. . .

Bunny opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. They were over the Rocky Mountains now and barreling toward the North Pole but it was frightfully cold and the dark, heavy snow clouds ahead along made the winds grow harder and spread the biting cold. Surely Jack's magic wasn't this powerful in his unconscious state. The wind howled through his ears and he hugged himself all the more to preserve his body heat.

"Did it work?" Seraphina asked from the center of her cloud.

Bunny gave a nod, unable to control his shivering. "We're losing him though. He can't hold on much longer and he has no control over his telepathy."

She gave him a confused look. "Telepathy? Jack's not telepathic."

"It's not strong but it's there, mixed in with his empathy." Bunny shrugged. "It could be like North's and Katherine's. Not accessible unless needed. Damn, it's cold. His fear must be unleashing his powers. I don't remember Canada being this bad."

"It's not. Look."

Bunny glanced over the cloud and tried his best not to throw up at the height they were at. Down below he saw the ice of the Artic but it had expanded and now completely connected to the land. There was little water flowing through or around it, although it was sort of hard to tell for sure with all the swirling snow. He glanced back at Mother Nature, inhaling sharply were he saw her amber eyes glow brightly. The wind ceased howling and snow ebbed. Soon the biting cold warmed to something just above freezing and while it wasn't as warm as Bunny liked it was better than freezing his tail off.

. . .

Sandy glanced at Jack's door. The ice had spread from it to cover the entire hall, right to the center column of the main building. All the residence had been evacuated after the last quake. All but one and North was too stubborn to leave. He was like the captain of a ship and if Santoff Claussen falls, the Russian would most likely go down with it. Sandy was hoping to prevent that but he was not sure how to save the three people locked in the room. North he could get out but what about Jack or even Pitch? He couldn't save them all, not while frozen in Jack's ice. And when it finally melts would Jack still be the same playful spirit he once was or would he be one of Pitch's Fearlings? Sandy was growing increasingly frightened by the possibility of losing the boy.

Glancing away he saw the flicker of one of the few remaining lights on the wall that had not been destroyed in the last quake. It flickered brightly, like a nightlight in the dark, the only thing fighting back absolute darkness and lighting the way. Nightlight. His eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of it before? There was one thing the Fearlings and even Pitch feared more than the Guardians, more than Sandy himself and it was pure untainted light. He had an idea but he needed help to pull it off.

Giving the door one last look he prayed North could handle the cold just a little longer.


	20. Chapter 20

Memories and Nightmares 20

Bunny hesitated when they finally reached Santoff Claussen. He had never seen the village so empty or quiet. It was eerie and haunting and for the first time in his ancient life the Pooka was actually frightened in North's home. It wasn't the fear induced by busy yetis or chaotic elves or even a crazy Russian belting out orders as his inventions flew about overhead, just high enough not to take off anyone's head but still low enough to tick Bunny's ears if he wasn't careful. No, this was like walking into a grave late at night when a storm was brewing just over the horizon. He didn't like it, not one bit. Where was everyone? What had happened to chase away the yetis of all things? It was far colder than ever in the history of the Artic palace. Ice clung to everything, the walls, the floors, everything. Not one fire was lit and there was no hint of warm except that of Mother Nature. The ice melted wherever she stepped and slowly a clear path formed as they headed toward Jack's room. Bunny kept close to his childhood friend. He liked to think it was to protect her but in truth it was her warmth that kept him so close. He couldn't handle the bone aching cold that hit him whenever he moved out of her aura of summer heat.

Seraphina looked about in mild surprise and utter appreciation. Of course she would find this rather amusing and find the beauty in the ice. Seraphina always saw the upside of life even at its worse. She was often Bunny's inspiration for Hope and oldest friend. They knew just about everything to know about each other.

"He truly is amazing, isn't he?" she asked as she admired the thick layer of ice coating the wood panel walls. "He's never been this powerful."

Bunny nodded. The power Jack's unconscious had unleashed as impressive in a scary sort of way. He never – ever – wanted to see his Warren in this condition, he might have to kill the kid then. He winced as a hand went across the back of his head. "Hey!"

She simply gave him a warning look, as if reading his thoughts – which she probably had. "Don't think such things."

Rolling his eyes he frowned at her. "You know if we weren't friends I'd…"

She only smiled sweetly at him. "Grumble and complain but do nothing unless I actually struck first, I know."

His mouth fell open, the retort falling away but it wasn't due to her words it was the sight of a solid wall of ice that was once Jack's door. Unlike the rest of the hall this was well over a foot thick and would take far more than a little warmth to melt through. It was as hard as diamond and held such powerful winter magic that it would rival the Ice King and Queen. No wonder the Artic ice was expanding so rapidly, every ounce of Jack's power was pouring into it.

"This might take a little longer than I anticipated," Seraphina said as she brushed past Bunny and placed one tanned hand on the ice. Unlike all the other ice it didn't begin melting right away. "You might want to step back, Aster. It's about to get real hot in here."

Bunny glanced at her, noting her glowing amber eyes before hoping back into the cold outside her aura. The power that wrapped around her flared and the once icy hall was suddenly warm, the floor filled with water and walls damp. He closed his eyes, absorbing the heat and basking in it. It felt like forever since he last felt so warm. It felt like the first spring morning when the long winter frost began to melt.

Then, before he knew it, the ice blocking the door was gone and Seraphina was pushing it open. Bunny shook off his momentary bliss to follow her inside. He instantly wanted to turn away. If the rest of the workshop felt like a grave this was by far worse. Ice clung thickly to everything. His green gaze surveyed the room, not surprised when he found Pitch frozen solid and looming over the bed, reaching out for Jack or what Bunny thought was Jack. The boy didn't look anything like himself. Like Pitch he as frozen solid but he had no color what-so-ever, as if he was completely made of ice – all except for thin black vines that marred his cheek and the one hand he could see clinging to a frozen pillow. But this ice was like that on the door, so hard it looked like diamond.

It was hard to tear his gaze away from the boy but Bunny knew he had to. He knew there was one other in the room and he had to know, had to be sure that he was safe as well. There, across from the bed sitting in the oversize armchair near the dying embers of a fire was North. He half expected the jolly man to greet him with his boisterous laugh and tell him all was fine, or maybe if give a shiver and remark on the cold but now of that came. Not a word, not a laugh, not even the sound of breathing. Bunny's heart raced in sudden panic. He hopped out of Seraphina's warmth and too the icy cold that surrounded his friend.

"North?" he asked, ducking his head to look at the Russian's cover face. He could just see North's eyes over a thick scarf, his fur hat nearly hiding them and a heavy fur blanket covering his nose. Those usually bright blue eyes were closed, brows and lashes covered in a thin layer of ice and he did not respond to his name. "Nick? Nicholas, wake up. Hey, come on. You're okay. A big Russian like you can handle a little cold, right? Nick?"

There was no response and Bunny feared the worse. He yanked off all the extra coverings and opened up the fur coat. The room was rapidly warming and none of them would be needed soon. He placed an ear again his friend's chest and listened carefully. First he heard nothing, not the strong steady thumb of North's heart nor the wheeze of a breath. Nothing. It was as if North had froze to death, then there was a shallow thumb. Long seconds passed and then there was another.

"Thank MiM," Bunny breathed as he righted himself. He pooled his magic together, all the power of spring and new life, and shoved it into the large man, forcing it into North's heart and lungs and willing the man to take a deep cleansing breath.

North gasped, his chest convulsing as his eyes shot open. At first his eyes were blank and stared up at the skylight above. Then he blinked and looked at Bunny as if seeing him for the first time. "Aster?" he asked before looking around. "How long was I asleep?"

"Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to bring you back," Bunny said, running a paw over the man's cheek, thankful the man was alive. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he reprimanded before hugging a rather surprised Guardian of Hope.

North blinked at the armful of Pooka he now held. "Alright," he murmured, not quite sure what was going on. Nonetheless he hugged Bunny just as tightly. It was extremely rare of Bunny to show anyone such affection. "Jack?" he finally asked, his voice wheezy with lack of use and the harsh cold that had stolen his voice.

Bunny glanced over to the bed to see Seraphina hard at work unfreezing Jack and Pitch. "I don't know," he said honestly. He didn't want to voice his fears but he knew that North felt the same. The large man moved to get up but his strength gave out under him and he landed hard back in the chair. Bunny pushed him back until he was safely back in his seat. "Stay put, I'll check on him."

North shook his head. "No…I…I promised to watch over him…" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Shaking his head Bunny directed some of his magic to the embers in the fireplace to restart the fire and bring his friend more warmth. At first North resisted and tried to get up once more but his legs gave out completely and barely managed an inch off his seat. Bunny was happy when he slumped back rather than topple forward. If the fur blanket and other coverings weren't covered in ice he would have covered North once more but he wanted the man to absorb the new heat of the fire as well as his and Seraphina's combined power. Together they could bring North's core temperature back to wear it should be but they had to take it slow or it would cause more damage than good.

Giving North's hand a comforting squeeze he left North in the armchair and hopped over to Seraphina. To his surprise she seemed more focused on Pitch than Jack. "What are you doing?" he asked, appalled that she would care more for the Nightmare King than her own child.

"Jack is fine," she said softly. "Right now his power is keeping the darkness from taking his body. Pitch can't harm him."

"He's in the kid's mind, of course he can harm him," Bunny objected but still she unfroze the Boogeyman first. Pitch didn't awaken. His body collapsed into his daughter's and she carefully laid him on the bed next to the boy. Bunny reached out to stop her. This wasn't right. Pitch needed to be as far from Jack as possible. He shouldn't be allowed near any child.

Seraphina lovingly stroked Pitch's cheek, smiling softly at him as if he were still the man he once was. Bunny's paws fisted but he turned away. No, he could never think of Pitch Black as Kozmotis Pitchiner ever again. Kozmotis was dead and with him entire constellations, all destroyed at the hands of the Nightmare King. There was nothing of the general left.

He turned his focus to Jack. Now that the room was warming up the ice surrounding the boy was melt but not nearly as fast as Pitch. It was probably because the boy was an ice spirit and his core temperature naturally cold. Perhaps he was subconsciously keeping himself frozen to stop the spread of the infection. Whatever the cause Bunny placed his paw on the sprite's frozen forehead, ignoring the cold in hope that his heat would somehow help bring Jack back. He needed Jack to come back and be alright. He needed Jack to hold onto Hope and fight the darkness building within him. He didn't understand why Seraphina wasn't helping him, why her focus was on the man who had once been her father rather than the boy she considered her son. It made no sense to Bunny so he forgot about her and poured his magic into Jack. While their magic was pretty much polar opposites they were both of the Earth and therefore able to mingle much easier than any other magic. With luck he could free the child of his icy entombment. He knew North's eyes were on them, knew that his friend was far more frightened then either of them had ever been before and while unintentional they were both empowering the Boogeyman with their fear and condemning their youngest Guardian.


	21. Chapter 21

Memories and Nightmares 21

The room was silent the only sound the steady rain outside. For once there seemed to be peace on their home world. Kozmotis took the opportunity to relax and catch up on some much needed reading. He sat back in his favorite chair and read silently, listening to the giggles of the children that were supposed to be playing in the play room just off the living room. Of course they weren't exactly doing as requested. From the corner of his eye he saw a grey pair of ears poke above the back of the sofa. They swiveled toward him as the kit they were attached to froze on the spot, listening carefully before a little girl giggled and the boy tried to shush her.

"Hush, he'll hear us," he reprimanded, trying to be stealthy. It would have worked if not for the oversize ears and giggles.

Kozmotis tried to keep a straight face and continue reading but his gaze kept wondering to the two tykes. They were up to something.

Jack rubbed at his eyes as his strength slowly returned. He found himself laying at Pitch's feet but there were no Fearlings or Shadow Men. It was just them and the memory. He rubbed at his eyes again before pushing himself up to a sitting position. Had he fallen asleep? Could he fall asleep in his mind when he was already asleep? He wasn't sure. This was all very new and draining on him but he was relieved not to be surrounded by darkness anymore. Looking around he was surprised to find that he and Pitch were in some sort of house filled with light and laughter. It seemed so different from everything else they had seen so far.

"Where are we?" he asked softly, afraid he might break the memory if he spoke to loudly.

At first Pitch did not speak. Jack grew concerned and forced himself to get up and see what was wrong. As far as he knew Pitch was never silent, he almost always had a running dialogue going about everything. Now the man seemed shell shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack looked around once more, not understanding what was so upsetting. Okay, there was a much younger version of Pitch sitting in an armchair reading a book and a bunch of giggling behind a long sofa. Apparently the younger Pitch was trying to hide a small smile as his eyes darted toward the sofa and a very familiar pair of grey ears that kept poking over it.

Jack grinned. No way. There was no way that was Bunny hiding behind the sofa. "Oh, I am so rubbing this in Bunny's face when I wake up. I wish I had a camera. Hey, why'd you ever give up the techno-color robes, they make you look more…I don't know, happy?"

"Hush," Pitch muttered, his gaze on the sofa as well where the children were hiding. A rare but fond smile lifted his thin lips as a tiny head poked around the arm of the sofa.

"He's reading. Come on," the kit said, glancing over his shoulder at a much smaller little girl with raven colored hair and bright amber eyes. The kit got low to the ground and shuffled forward, looking like a lithe cat ready to pounce.

The girl giggled and climbed on his back. She pressed her small chest against his back and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Get'im!" she cried.

He darted out from behind the sofa and raced across the opening toward the armchair only to dig his claws into the carpet and come to a sudden stop when he discovered the man was no longer in the chair. "Wha...?" Aster asked in a tiny and confused voice. He and the girl and a squeal of surprise as they were knock to the ground by the tall man.

Jack gave a start and then stared wide eyed as the children began giggling. Long fingers moved quickly over them, digging into fur and clothing as he tickled them mercilessly.

"Try to attack me, huh?" Kozmotis asked as he pinned both children and tickled them. "You forget I'm the General of the Golden Army. I've faced down Fearlings and Dream Pirates, I'm sure I can handle two little rug-rats like you."

Aster giggled as he tried batting those long fingers away. "When I get big I'll be a general too!"

"I'm sure you'll be a great warrior, _if_ you can break free." To the man's surprise the little Pooka wiggled free and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

The girl scrambled to her feet and jumped on her father just as the boy did. "Yay! Tickle daddy!"

Kozmotis burst into laughter as the two tickled him, neither afraid to tug at his clothing and attack his most sensitive places. "Stop, stop! Okay, you win! I swear, Aster, you're a bad influence on my girl."

The kit only giggled and nuzzled up to the man. "You're silly, Uncle Koz."

Pitch's smile grew as he watched them. Jack smiled as well. He never thought of Pitch as any sort of family man. This was rather amazing to watch. It gave him new respect for the Nightmare King. It was too bad Pitch couldn't stay the way he once was. The look on Pitch's face as he watched his younger family was so heartwarming that Jack felt himself relax for the first time in what felt like centuries. He reached out to touch the older spirit's hand. The man had lost so much when the Fearlings took him. He had given up so much when he thought he was saving his little girl from them.

Pitch sudden frowned and touched his forehead. He gave a small painful groan and in the distance the whispers of Fearlings could be heard. The memory faded into darkness as the dark spirit shook his head, his frown deepening and brows creasing as if in pain.

Jack caught his arms when it looked as if the shade would double over. "What is it? What's wrong? Pitch? Pitch!"

The man was fading away, as if melting into the darkness. His eyes opened in surprise as he stared down at Jack. "No! This can't be happening. Not yet." He grabbed Jack and the look in Pitch's eyes were wild with panic but his grip was no strong that a wisp of shadow. "You need to keep fighting. Don't listen to them…to her. Fight. Stay in the light." With those words he shoved Jack back with surprising force and the boy stumbled back into his own mind and back to his pond.

Jack looked around in surprise and fear. He was alone on his pond. Pitch was gone. But in the forest he could see the shadows move and flicker, as if taking the forms of men, women and children, all slowly moving toward his pond, toward him. Jack reached out for his staff but once again it was gone, as if Pitch had taken it with him, leaving Jack to face off with the dark beings powerless and by himself.

. . .

"Ngh…" Pitch moaned, his closed eyes squeezing shut tighter as he fought against the call to wake up. He tried to hold onto to sleep, to push himself back in Jack's mind but his hold was fading. He couldn't go back. Slowly, his eyes blinked open, his mind sluggish and not quite up to speed. It felt as if he had been in a deep dark hole for ages. The image to meet his tired eyes was one that always took his breath away. Seraphina, all grown up now, leaned over him. Her luscious long ebony hair pooled on either side of him, as if curtaining him from the world beyond. She looked lovely as ever. So very much like her mother. "Sera," he whispered, one hand rose to touch her cheek and assure himself he was no longer sleeping.

"Hi, Daddy," she said just as softly.

He smiled at her. She could always make him smile even after all these years. He glanced past her to the skylight above and the dark snow clouds. His eyes flicked about, taking in what he could see of the room. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" Seraphina asked, one gentle hand on his cheek.

He glanced at the bed and then ever so carefully brushed aside the hair blocking his view. Familiar grey fur met his view and for a brief moment a happy memory from his past life of the being as a young kit flashed through his memory before vanishing as the whispers of Fearlings echoed through his mind. He almost sneered instead until his gazed fell upon the youth the Pooka was tending to. "Jack…" he whispered. He rolled out from under Seraphina and got to his knees. "Jack! Aster, he needs to wake up now."

The last Pooka was startled by the shade's sudden proclamation and simply stared at him before shifting and blocking Pitch from getting anywhere near Jack. "What are you going on 'bout?" Bunny snapped, his claws extracted and a low warning growl rumbling through him.

Pitch elbowed his way past Bunny and placed a hand on Jack's frozen cheek. His gold eyes studied Jack's face, noting the much thicker black lines and the greyish skin. "No…not him," he murmured. He listened to the Fearlings, trying to find the one constant voice that had always whispered in his ear. It was silent. He couldn't even feel it inside him. The others roared and ate at him as fear squeezed a heart he long thought dead. His eyes met Seraphina's. "Why didn't you wake him first? You should have left me frozen," he said, his voice boarding on anger for being freed. "Now she's in him and I can't defend him from her influence."

"What..? Who?" Bunny asked.

Pitch glanced from his daughter to the Pooka. "Olivia…my wife."

Seraphina inhaled sharply. "She's alive?" she asked in shock.

"No…" he whispered. "And if we don't stop her the boy won't be for much longer." The problem was, despite being the King of Nightmares and ruler of the Fearlings, Pitch had never stopped a person from being changed into one. Countless children had been converted over the millions of years under his rule but not one had ever been changed back and not one had survived the change as he had. He was sure Jack could, he prayed Jack could, but if the boy succumbed to their powers – to the Fearling's, that was once Olivia, advances – than he would be perhaps the most fearsome being the Earth had ever faced. And Pitch was suddenly very afraid for the child. They needed someone more powerful than him but the only being he could think of was hidden behind the clouds.


	22. Chapter 22

Memories and Nightmares 22

"Okay, not good," Jack muttered as he looked about. There were shadow beings everywhere and no sign what-so-ever of Pitch. If this was another stupid nightmare he was going to kick the Boogeyman's sorry ass when he finally woke up. Nonetheless he took Pitch's advice and stayed in the light. Thankfully the Moon was bright and basked his pond in its silvery glow. Or at least it did. Jack looked up as thick storm clouds rolled in and obscured the very orb he had been counting on the protect him. His shoulders fell. "You've got to be kidding me. Pitch! PITCH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

. . .

Bunny snarled as the shade leaned over Jack's unconscious form. "What do mean you're wife? Olivia's been dead since the Golden Age. The Nightmare Pirates killed her," he reminded Pitch, as if the man didn't already know.

"Father?" Seraphina asked, her thin bros knotting in confusion and fear.

Pitch only shook his head. He didn't have time to elaborate. He could feel Jack weakening as the Fearlings advance on his mind. He could hear their chatter, to them this was a sure victory, a being – a child no less – with enough power to rain destruction upon the planet they had been trapped on for eons. It thrummed through Pitch, sparking a need to rule and conquer in his very core but that part, that very tiny part that Jack had somehow brought back to life fought it. It would rule on his terms not when a pack of unruly Fearlings decided it was time. Not when the ghost of his wife thought he should but when he wanted and only when he wanted to. The darker side of him whispered the timing would never be more perfect. North was too weak to fight, Jack was boarder line a Fearling already and Bunny was so close and so focused on Jack that all it would take was one well-placed dagger and the accused Pooka would finally join his race in oblivion. His hand itched the form a blade of black sand and finish Bunny now. He was within striking range. No one could stop him. No one.

His hands fisted as he pushed those thoughts away. There will be other times, better times when Jack stood willingly at his side, then he would finish hat he began with the Pookas all those years ago. Right now he needed to focus and draw the Fearlings out of Jack.

"Hold him down," he told Bunny and when the Pooka didn't move right away he snarled the order once more. "This is about to get painful."

The Pooka glared at him for a moment before carefully maneuvering Jack until he lay on his back with his head cushioned on Bunny's lap. "Hold in there, mate, we've got you," he told the unconscious youth as he ran a paw through unruly silver locks. "I got you, Jack."

A gentle smile lit Seraphina's face as she took one of Jack's pale hands. It was an almost motherly smile first cast at Jack then Bunny but settled on Pitch. He ignored it as he always did. It was the smile full of hidden secrets and hopeful wishes, things he could no longer grant her yet it was always there. No matter what he did she always had such wondrous smiles to offer him. He would never understand how she always managed to hold such love for him even after all this time.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Pitch placed his focus on Jack. He placed his hands on either side of the boy's face and mentally pulled at the Fearlings within. _I am your master, you will do as I command,_ he snarled at them. He could almost see them wiggling within Jack like foul maggots feasting on the boy's fear and growing weakness. They had latched on to prey and reluctant to let go. Pitch's own mind wanted to latch back on Jack and never let go but he fought that instinct and fed on another's fear.

The large Russian rarely showed such fear but now North was reduced to simply watching what was transpiring, unable to help or force the Nightmare King away from the youngest Guardian. He fought simply to keep his eyes open. He could finally feel his fingers and toes but they stung like hell and there were pins and needles racing up and down his legs. He knew if he tried to stand for a third time he would fall flat on his face if there was no one there to catch him. He bit back a moan as he moved his fingers. Regardless of his pains and fatigue Jack needed him. He had to get up. He had to protect Jack as the boy had tried to protect them against Pitch only months earlier. Biting back a groan he tried pushing himself up once more only this time a pair of small, seemingly fragile hands gently pushed him back down before wrapping a new thick blanket around him.

"Just rest, Nick," Toothiana said, hovering over him. Her wings fluttered anxiously and fanned the heat from the now roaring fire on him. "We'll handle this."

Pitch was almost doubled in pain. He fought and pulled at the Fearlings but they simply wouldn't listen. They had rebelled and decided to choose another as their king. Internally Pitch raged. How dare they? How dare they choose a child as their king? But while such thoughts angered him he also wondered if that meant he would be freed. Would Jack becoming the next Nightmare King be so bad? Would he get to return to the life he once had? A part of him thrilled at the possibility but it was short lived as the countless lives he had stolen as the Nightmare King raced at him, tearing away at anything remotely good in him. Kozmotis Pitchiner was dead. Anything and everything good about him was dead. He was Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares and the Fearlings will do as he bid. He threw his power into Jack and snagged the rebellious Fearlings with psychic grappling hooks and dragged them kicking and screaming back to him. The more wily one tore lose while the weaker ones had no choice but to return to their master.

Jack cried out in his sleep, his body twisting and fighting to curl up and protect itself. Bunny continued stroking his hair and whispering softly to him while Pitch shifted his position to hold the boy down. Oh this would be painful and Jack was sure to be damaged by it but Pitch was done playing games. No more Mister Nice Boogeyman. Oh no, if the Fearlings wanted to play rough then so be. He was about to harpoon some more when that whispery voice he hated and loved in equal amounts called to him.

_You are weak, Kozmotis. Make him ours. Take him as you own as he was always meant to be or I will and you can die under foot like those pathetic Guardians you hate so much,_ Olivia's voice whispered out of the lead Fearling. _DO IT NOW!_

Pitch reeled, his powers racing through him as his mind momentarily debated what to do. He was ready to strike out, do away with the accursed Fearling and make Jack his but a hand fell on his shoulder, giving him pause as a familiar magic swirled around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Sandy floating beside him. He expected the Sandman to be angry, to cast him aside for harming the youth but there was a rare look of understanding in the other's face, as if he knew the internal struggle Pitch was facing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Pitch said, as if he needed to explain himself. I never meant for him to change."

Sandy's head tilted and he looked sideways at another spirit who stood off to the side a little nervously, a tall staff with a diamond dagger tied to its hilt. Pitch blinked in surprise. It was the very being he had thought of earlier, one that the Fearlings feared above Sandy. While the sandman could turn the Fearlings and Nightmare sand into dreamsand this being, this childlike spirit could eradicate them completely. He was of the very few who could change someone human again. That was why he was feared so much and his race, like Bunny's, destroyed. Even Pitch feared him, although he would never admit that out loud, for once, a long time ago this child had trapped him here on Earth and stole most of his power and nearly made him a man once more.

"Nightlight," he breathed in a mix of awe and horror.

The boy bow his head slightly, never once breaking eye, contact before his luminous skin flashed in warning. The gems on his dark armor glittered with his internal light. Pitch hesitated, the Fearlings objecting to this course of action and pleading for him to do away with the spectral boy and claim Jack for himself. Closing his eyes he ignored the voices. If they wished not to follow his commands then so be it. Giving Jack one last look he touched the child's cheek. Perhaps one day Jack would find his place at Pitch's side, until then he would continue to watch over him as he had promised long ago.

The building shook once more and North cursed from his armchair as Tooth fluttered about anxiously to try and get him to stay still and rest, assuring that everything would be alright even as she clung to a magic globe, visibly debating if she should use it and get him out of Santoff Claussen or not.

Seraphina reached out with her magic to ease the quake until it was no more than a small tremor. Her golden eyes met Pitch's and no more words needed to be spoken. It was now or never.

Without a word Pitch fled to the darkest shadows where Nightlight's light could not reach him.

. . .

The Fearlings seemed chaotic, completely out of control or organized. They lashed out at Jack, trying to ensnare him as he swiped out with a long stick he had managed to find. His powers over ice and snow refused to obey him. He could do nothing to defend himself but hit the Fearlings with every swing of the stick. Not that it did any good. For every Fearling he struck two more were there to replace it. Soon they had him. They wrapped around his legs and moved up his body, tearing the staff out of his hands and pinning his arms. They felt like snakes slithering up his body, caressing him and slipping between his legs to touch places they shouldn't. Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight as he remembered the images of Kozmotis being claimed by the Fearlings. The man wasn't simply changed; he was raped and broken, torn to shreds and rebuilt into Pitch Black. He refused to allow that to happen to him but without his magic he didn't know how to stop them. He was trapped just as Kozmotis was.

"Shh…don't cry, little one," a woman said softly. "It'll only hurt for a little while and then you'll come to enjoy what we have to offer." She hummed softly as one black hand caressed Jack's cheek. "So young and sweet. Do look at me, Jack. I want to watch as the light dies in your eyes and you succumb to us. You will succumb. No one has ever turned us away."

Jack fought. He squeezed his eyes tighter, ignoring the pain and the constant touches. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't give in no matter what these things did to him.

"Jack? Jack, don't you want to have fun?" he heard his sister's sweet voice say.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. "No… You're not real. You grew up and had a family. You had a good life."

"LOOK AT ME!" The female Fearling snarled but Jack refused. He refused to give into her games. "So be it," she hissed.

Jack screamed as he felt a dagger tear into him as the Fearlings yanked on his limps and squeezed his throat. They would tear him apart, piece by piece until there was nothing left and then make him anew. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't stop them.

_Hold on, Jack. Just a little longer,_ Bunny's voice whispers but Jack couldn't hold on anymore. He had no strength left as he cried out in agony. He was about to be murdered inside his own mind. What did that mean for his body? _Please, mate. You're stronger than you think._

He shook his head but to his surprise he was suddenly released.

_ENOUGH! The boy is MINE!_ Pitch's dark voice rolled through his mind. Many Fearlings fell back and coward before that booming voice as Jack fell in the snow and curled in on himself. Blessed cold surrounded him but the Fearlings weren't done yet.

The female sashayed up to him and knelt next to him. "Poor child," she whispered as the shadows grew around her once more and threatened to consume him. "Kozmotis can only protect you for so long and then you'll be mine just as he is."

"Never," Jack chocked out.

She gave a smirk and glanced to the nearest Fearling. "Finish him. I grow tired of this game."

Jack scrambled back as best he could but the Fearling caught him and its body stretched over Jack's until he had the boy pinned to the ground and forced Jack's mouth opened. It pushed its way inside, filling every opening and sharp talons tearing into him until all Jack could do was scream silently at the violation. No, no, no, he wasn't going down like this. He kicked and fought but there was nothing physical he could hit, nothing for him to dislodge. The Fearling was like vapor. It could touch and manipulate him but he could do nothing to defend himself or stop it from entering him.

The she laughed. "My darling Kozmotis needs a friend."

Fear and anger filled him but his struggles were useless. He silently prayed that North or Bunny would kill him the moment they realized what had happened. He hated the idea of losing the only family he had none in 300 years, a family he had just become a part of and loved more than he could ever express. He hoped they would be fine without him – after all they had been a family long before he had joined them and could probably easily go back to the way things were without him. He was a nuisance and trouble maker and they would probably be better off without him anyway. It wouldn't take much for any of them to end his life and the guilt would wear off soon enough. If they killed him right away they could protect the children from him. If he could he would take his own life but he knew the Fearlings would never allow that.

The last of his defenses fell and he was ready to finally give him when a blinding light filled his vision. The Fearlings howled and the female screeched like a wounded bird of prey and Jack felt the heat of a thousand stars. It didn't hurt like heat usually did. It felt loving and welcoming, like one of North's bear hugs that Jack was all but used to. It chased away the Fearlings, expelled them from Jack's mind and when he blinked and opened his eyes once more he was no longer in the realm of dreams and nightmare, he was in his room, laying on his bed and staring up into pure light that for some odd reason didn't hurt his eyes. In fact he could stare into it forever if he had too.

When the light finally dimmed he could make out the face of another boy, one slightly younger than him, smiling down at him. He could feel fur tickle his cheeks and hear the crackle of a fire and smell the stench of burning wood. He smiled softly back at the other as he took this all in. "I'm awake," he murmured, his hands balling into the damp sheets of the bed North had given him. Why was it damp? He didn't matter. For the first time in a long time he felt warm and it didn't hurt. Nor did he shy away from all the people staring down at him with varying degrees of concern and worry. It didn't matter because he was awake and in his room and there were no more Fearlings or dark shadows.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Jokermask18 for catching my mistake last chapter. I wrote Nightmare Pirates instead of Dream Pirates, sorry for themess up.**

Memories and Nightmares 23

Jack closed his eyes, exhaustion filling at him. It felt as if he hadn't slept in ages even though he knew he just woke up. His mind felt drained and he ached all over. But he fought against it. He didn't want to sleep. Even though Sandy was sitting on the bed to his side and made promises of sweet dreams the last thing Jack wanted was to sleep anymore. Maybe later when the last visages of nightmares had faded away he'd give in to the little dreamweaver. He struggled to sit up but Bunny's large paws and the other boy's small hands gently but firmly pushed him back down.

"Not so fast, Snowflake," Bunny reprimanded, his furry fingers massaging Jack's arms. "You've been asleep a whole week. Your body's not ready for you to be hopping about. You'll cramp before you get half way cross the room."

"Hopping?" Jack asked with a small smile. "Isn't that what kangaroos do?" He tensed, ready for the Easter spirit to snap at him but Bunny didn't, he just frowned but continued rubbing Jack's arms. Surprised, Jack glanced at the other boy. "I know you," he said softly, as if afraid of startling the silent spirit.

The boy was paler than Jack, if that was even possible. His skin flickered, as if he was light encased in a thin layer of flesh. He gave Jack a tiny nod and smiled brightly, his light growing brighter. It made Jack smile as well. While it was rare Jack had seen the boy flick through the night sky from time to time and while they never talked Jack always felt a little better after seeing him. It was sort of like when he would see Sandy spreading dreams, they never talked but the dreamweaver always brought Jack a bit of serenity that seemed to ease his soul.

Bunny chuckled. "Jack, I'd like you to meet Nightlight. Nightlight, this little blighter is Jack Frost."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Obviously you know the Easter Kangaroo," he said to Nightlight before lifting a hand to shake the boy boy's hand.

Nightlight took it and gave a little shake.

"You don't talk much do you?" Jack asked to which Nightlight only shook his head.

"Nightlight's voice is…usually hard for humans to hear," Bunny explained before looking at Jack upside-down. His ears flopped in Jack's face and he had a look that was a mix of amused and pissed off. "Did you just call me a kangaroo twice in under a minute?"

Jack smiled innocently. "I'm pretty sure it as within two minutes. You must be getting old, roo."

The Pooka's nose flared in anger.

"Bunny," Seraphina said warningly.

"Mother Nature!" Jack chirped, thankful for the distraction. His brows bunched in sudden worry.

"Hello, Jack," Seraphina said with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…where's North?" he suddenly asked, again fighting to get up. "He's supposed to be here. Is he okay? Did Pitch hurt him?"

Nightlight and Sandy shook their heads as Sandy created images above his head. Seraphina glanced toward the fireplace and gestured for Nightlight to move aside. "He's alright."

Jack pushed himself up, wanting desperately to check on the older man. "Why he is way over there? Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's just sleeping, Jack," Tooth called over. "He's okay."

"Oh," Jack murmured, thankful that North as fine but a little surprised that he'd be asleep.

"It's been a long week, kiddo, the man needs his rest," Bunny explained, still looking at him upside-down. "Now, what were you saying about me being a kangaroo? Need I remind you I'm a bunny?"

The youth's eyes flicked to him in confusion, his focus more on North than their usual teasing. "Huh?"

"Oh that's it! Now you can't even remember when you insult someone?"

Jack's brows bunch and then his eyes widened as one large paw attacked his belly. He gave a surprised cry as Bunny attacked his stomach and sides searching until he found what he wanted when Jack let out a laugh and started batting at those paws. "No! Stop! Bunny, don't you dare!"

Sandy flew out of the way with a silent laugh and even Seraphina shifted as Jack tried to curl up and escape the larger spirit.

"You're ticklish, huh? Well every time you call me a kangaroo I'm going to tickle you until you admit I'm a bunny," Bunny said sternly although a smile now lit his face.

"Nagh uh," Jack laughed, rolling onto his side and trying his knees to his chest – or at least trying. Bunny twisted around to get better access to his sides. "You shouldn't sport an Australian accent unless you want to be a Kangaroo."

"I'm so not letting you go, you bloody popsicle. Had your ice cube head pillowed on my lap the hour and this is the thanks I get," Bunny grumbled, careful of his claws as he tickled the boy. He glanced up when he noticed flickering light and caught Nightlight silently giggling at them. "Oh, you think this is funny, Nightlight? Get over here!" He grabbed the spectral boy and dragged him into the pile, adjusting himself so he could tickle them both. If anything that made Jack laugh even more. There was no way Bunny would ever get an apology out of him but it didn't matter. Seeing Jack up and well after a weak of fearing for the kid's life was a blessing in itself and if he could torment the two boys – one of which he rarely got to see anymore – then all the better.

Seraphina smiled fondly at them before leaning over and brushing her lips against Bunny's cheek in a chastised kiss. "You've always been a good big brother. Take good care of Jack for me," she whispered before running a hand through Jack's hair. She climbed off the bed and went to check on North.

The Russian was sound asleep as Tooth had said. The fairy queen was knelt on the floor removing the man's thick leather boots and socks to let the heat get to his frost bitten toes. Thankfully the damage wasn't too server and would heal in a matter of days. Nonetheless, Seraphina placed a hand on the man's forehead and sent a burst of healing magic into him. North murmured in his sleep before settling deeper into slumber.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she told Tooth as she placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "I'll deal with my father."

The fairy nodded. "Thank you."

Seraphina gave Jack one last look, smiling as the boy squealed with laughter as Bunny tormented him and Nightlight, and Sandy bobbed about, laughing at their antics. She glanced up through the skylight as the heavy snow clouds finally parted to reveal the bright silvery orb of the Moon. Her smile grew as Moonbeams darted through the skylight to dance playfully around the three beings on the bed, their silvery light reflecting against Jack's frosted skin and Nightlight's internal light, making them both look like exotic jewels. They were indeed a family now. Seraphina wished she could be more of a part of it but her duties as always pulled her away from those she wished to be with so much, her son and best friend. Perhaps one day another would take her place and she could retire with her loved ones, but not until she found a way to free her father of the Fearlings' influence. Without another word she turned herself to mist and left the Guardians to their own devices.

She reformed not far from Santoff Claussen in the deep shadows of an icy overhang next to Pitch. It offered the perfect view into Jack's room where she could clearly see Bunny tickling the boys. Her amber gaze went to her father's grey face and took in the look of sorrow and longing in his face.

"You know you could go to them," she said gently as she touched his arm. "Jack needs to know that what happened was not your fault. The Fearlings and Dream Pirates are their own beings. You can't always control them."

His eyes hardened and he pulled away as he turned to leave. "I am their king."

"Only because they – she – made you their king," she countered, not wanting to lose this opportunity to speak to the man Pitch once was. "You can end this. Lunar will forgive you. He has so many times already. You can be the man you were meant to be. You can be a Guardian."

He gave her a look of utter disgust. "A Guardian? Piff…I have no need for such things. The boy is free and well, that is all that matters."

Nonetheless she refused to back down. She touched his shoulder. "He's my child, your grandson. You have a family all you have to do and reach out and accept us."

He closed his eyes but said nothing.

With a sigh Seraphina pressed her lips against his cheek. "Please, just think about it. We'll be here when you ready." With that she left him to muddle over her words.

Pitch hesitated and looked back to where his daughter stood only a moment ago. His gaze flicked back up to the large window and the happy little family beyond. They looked so happy and loving. He watched as the two boys laughed as Bunny tickled them and the vision of him doing the same to a much younger Bunny and Seraphina came to him, a time that seemed so much simpler and lively, a time not quite peaceful but still full of hope and dreams.

It was a very long time ago.

Turning away he banished those long ago memories. Kozmotis was dead. He died a long, long time ago. He needed to forget such things. He was alone now and no matter what Seraphina said he could never become a Guardian. He would never have a family again unless he took it.

_Yes, take it. Make your own family. There are millions of children in the world. You can make them all yours if you so desire,_ the female Fearling whispered to him. Against his will he glanced back to the two youths in Jack's room, his gaze once again settling on Jack. _It's not too late; you can still make him yours._

"No," he said, tearing his gaze away and forcing himself to move away from the building. Nightmare sand swirled through the fingers of his right hand. "I will not curse him to this life or anyone else."

_You are weak. You are not worthy to be our king,_ the Fearling hissed in his ear. _It is time we found another._

Pitch growled as the sand took the form of his scythe. Without another thought he twisted around and swung. The blade slashed through the dark form of the woman. She gave a cry of agony as her form as torn in half and faded into nothingness.

"I am not weak," he snarled, clasping the scythe in both hands. He took several deep breaths to ease his racing heart. His eyes closed as the last wisps of the Fearling disappeared and with it the last ties he had to his dead wife. "I love you, Olivia…goodbye."

The scythe fell from his fingers to land in the snow where it turned back to sand as Pitch entered the shadows and returned to his dark palace deep underground.


	24. Chapter 24

Memories and Nightmares 24

North awoke to a warm bed and the wonderful aroma of freshly made soup. He blinked his bleary eyes open and inhaled deeply. While the scent made his mouth water with sudden hunger and thrust he could not place the recipe. He knew the smell of every meal cooked in Santoff Claussen but this was not one of his or one he knew the yetis often made and it didn't have the coopery scent of one of the elves cooking experiments gone wrong. This was different yet smelled divine all the same. He was pleasant surprised when he found Jack awkwardly balancing a tray piled with a bowl, a glass of water and a rather large mug. The boy maneuvered it onto the nightstand before plopping down on the edge of the bed and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. At once concern filled North as he reached for the boy, certain it was his fever making him weak.

"Jack, what are you doing? You should be in bed resting," he reprimanded as he took both Jack's arms and pulled him closer so he could check the child over. He placed his hand to Jack's forehead and was astonished to discover the fever was gone.

Jack gave him a bewildered look before smiling in understanding and gently prying North's large hands off him. "Actually it's you who should be resting," he countered as he went to push North back down but the Russian was a very big man and not easy to forcibly move. "I'm alright," he assured once more. "I woke up two days ago and the Fearlings were gone. Nightlight chased them away. Bunny's been watching me like a hawk and Sandy's been keeping you asleep so you can heal properly, something about you being overly stubborn and not listening to doctors. The medic seems to agree. Are you really that bad when you get sick?"

North stared at him in amazement for several long moment before he gave a booming laugh. "Bah! They worry too much. I feel fit as house."

A smirk lifted Jack's lips. "You mean horse?"

The older man's brows knotted. "That what I say." He laughed as well, knowing he had mixed his words as he sometimes did. The others rarely corrected him but Jack felt it necessary or he was left mulling it over, uncertain of North's meaning.

"Well, regardless of you being fit as a house," He gave a tiny smirk at his own quip. "you're still on bed rest until George says otherwise."

North waved a hand dismissively. "Bah, I can't spend all week in bed. I have work to do as I believe you do."

The boy shook his head. "The children can survive a couple more days without a blizzard and Phil already has everyone back to work finishing the toys and fixing any that got destroyed in the quakes. Sorry 'bout that by the way."

"Not your fault, Jack." North pushed himself up and moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Now if you'll excuse-"

"Ngh uh," Jack said as he tried again to push the man back down. "Don't make me freeze you to the bed, we just got the frostbite out of your fingers and toes and Tooth'll be pissed if she has to wrap each one individually again. So lay your butt down, rest and eat some soup. I didn't spend all morning raking my brain for this recipe to see it go to waste."

North was floored by the boy's words. "You made soup?" he asked as he reluctantly eased himself back into bed. So the child had gone out of his way to take care of him as he had for Jack days earlier. He was rather touched by the gesture. He never pegged Jack for the care giver type. So rather than argue with the sprite he propped himself up against the pillows and let Jack adjust the covers. It was then he noticed Bunny leaning against the wall next to the oversize fireplace, his arms across his chest and watching the two of them with a smirk. His brows rose at North's questioning look, as if amused to see great Nicholas St. North being cared for by the usually mischievous ice sprite.

Jack gave a nod, not paying any attention to the Pooka. "Yeah, well…you know. You took such good care of me that I wanted to return the favor. And it took Tooth and Sandy a while to gather up all the yetis and elves and let them know that the quakes had stopped and everything was safe now. I guess Phil took everyone to the Himalayas and he was explaining what was going on to a group there…"

"The Lunar Lamas," North filled in.

Jack gave another nod. "Yeah, the lamas…wait, why would Phil be talking to lamas?"

North laughed. "They're not lamas, they're holy men who serve Manny. Their called the Lunar Lamas, sort of like the Dolly Lama."

"Oh…so anyway, I guess it took some talking on Tooth's part to explain everything was fine and get them all back here. Anyway, long story short the Lamas want to see you when you're better. And me but hell if I know why."

"Probably because you are newest Guardian."

The boy shrugged as he took the bowl off the nightstand and a large soup spoon. He dipped it in the soup then held it out for North to sip. Holding back his laughter – odd how much this felt like when he was in his youth and young Katherine had cared for him after battling a possessed bear – he leaned forward, opened his mouth and ate the soup. He nearly gagged and it took every ounce of self-control to keep a straight face and swallow. The soup was cold – which considering it was Jack feeding him was to be expected – and bland. It had a rather bitter taste and with one glance at the bowl saw that it was primarily broth with some cut up vegetable and what appeared to be chicken. Jack had an expectant look on his face, as if he was so proud of his creation and thought North would be too. So swallowing his pride North smiled brightly at the boy. He'd had worse. Hell he had been an orphan living on the streets. If you could live on scrapes he could survive this concoction.

"It's delicious, Jack," he said earning the biggest smile he had ever seen on Jack's face.

Bunny almost choked on a laugh but quickly schooled his face when Jack turned to glare at him. "The ankle bitter's been working on it all day," the Pooka explained. He even had Sandy monitor your dreams and alert him the moment you were about to wake up. Smart boy."

Jack's face frosted in embarrassment and he looked away. "Yeah, well I know when I wake up from a long nap I can be real hungry at times and…well…I wanted to repay you for looking after me so…" He ran a hand through his mused hair, nearly tipping over the bowl. Soup of the contents sloshed onto the comforter. "Oops, sorry." He began using the sleeve of his tattered hoodie to sponge up the mess, his face nearly blue with embarrassment.

Bunny rolled his eyes but there was no mistaking his amusement. "Oi, I'll get a towel," he said as he pushed off the wall and went to North's private on suite.

North took the bowl from Jack and set it aside before stopping the child from mopping up the mess, what little of it there was – seriously, the soup was more water than anything else. "That's not necessary, Jack. I will wash it later. No damage done."

Jack's bright blue eyes shot up to meet his and North noted the small rim of tears sparkling in the boy's long lashes. The boy always seemed to be close to tears even when he appeared happy. Concern filled North and again he couldn't help but wonder at the boy's mental state. Jack did drown after all and while death by frigid water may be like falling asleep it was still a very traumatic way to go, mix that with being on his own for 300 years well North wasn't at all happy with the results.

He clasped Jack's small hand in his large one. "Jack, you told me Burgess is your home but where exactly do you reside? Do you have a cottage in the woods or some proper place to sleep at night?"

Jack looked confused. "I usually don't sleep at night. I go where the wind takes me." He looked away. "There's a few places I sleep when I get tired or hot. Usually a nice cool cave."

North was appalled. "A cave?" He shook his head. "No. Jack…" He gently took the boy's chin and lifted it so they could make eye contact. "I would be greatly honored if you would make Santoff Claussen your home. You'll have your own room and a comfy bed. You can make it your own and change it however you like."

"North…" the boy whispered, his voice very unsure.

"You don't like the room? I have many more. You can choose whichever you like."

Jack shook his head and North felt his heart fall. "I can't. I'll drive you insane within a week. You're all about deadlines and schedules and…"

"The only schedule I would ever ask you to keep is breakfast every morning and preferably dinner but that would depend on you of course."

That tiny hint of a smile tugged at one side of Jack's mouth and North could see the boy was trying to find another reason to argue his point but the Guardian of Wonder could see the child was seriously debated the pros and cons. "Can I paint the room?" he suddenly asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes."

"Can I…uh…have Jamie visit?"

North laughed. "Sadly no, but I'm sure you would never take him to one of your caves."

Jack smirked. "No, I guess not. How about Nightlight?"

North nodded. "Nightlight is always welcomed here. In fact, he has his own room…not that he ever uses it."

The boy fist pumped in excitement. "Yes!"

Chuckling, North sat back. He listened as the boy talked about everything that had happened while North was unconscious, not once bringing up Pitch or his week trapped in a nightmare. It was as if none of that had happened even though Jack's eyes often betrayed his anxiety. It appeared as if the child wanted to forget the whole ordeal but North had come to know Jack over the months he had been a Guardian. Jack Frost never ignored things that bothered him, he faced them head on and sooner or later he would find and face Pitch.

Bunny shared a look with him as he listened to the boy talk. A small smirk lifted his furry lips and he shook his head as he mopped up the mess on the comforter North had told Jack to ignore. Now that Jack was no longer being ignored by the Guardians or any other spirit he felt the need to talk, as if he needed to get all his thoughts out before he lost the opportunity to speak to anyone again. Usually when he was done he would get real quiet and almost pull into himself, not really expecting anyone to answer and his face would brighten when someone did, especially if it was with interest or a kind word. The boy was starved for attention and North seemed more than happy to rain it upon him, offering praise and encouragement until Jack was bubbling and going on about something else. It was interesting to watch and made Bunny feel even worse for ignoring the little blighter so long. What amazed him more was despite the horrid soup Jack made and the overly sweet hot chocolate – obviously the kid had never made anything like them before, either that or had no taste buds to speak of – North ate and drank it all and again praised Jack for his thoughtfulness. The boy was nearly blue from blushing so hard, his frost covering him nearly from head to toe. Bunny smiled. If anything North had pretty much adopted Jack and Jack had done the same to North. This made the Pooka unbelievably happy. For centuries North had wanted a family, a child to call his own and had failed to ever accomplish that feat. Jack had lost his family the day he died. Not only had he lost his sister to whom he loved the most but also a mother and father. The way North looked at Jack proved he was more than willing to fill the space of father for Jack, if the boy accepted and by all appearances it seemed Jack had.

He glanced up at the skylight and the bright silvery orb hanging far off in the heavens. If MiM's brightness was anything to go by it would appear that he agreed too.


	25. Chapter 25

Memories and Nightmares 25

Jack was beside himself. He still couldn't believe it. He had a home, a real home with a real bed and someone to care for him. Okay, so the last part he would never admit to out loud but it was still very cool. Out of all the Guardians Jack had always felt closest to North. Sandy was a close second but North…North had opened his home to him and offered him a place to live even after Jack had turned it down twice before. The offer scared Jack so much more than he thought it would, so much so he expected Pitch to show up at any moment and taunt him about it. How in their right mind was afraid to have a home and family? Someone that had been ignored and left alone for three centuries that's who. But when he thought about it Jack couldn't help but worry about Pitch. The man had been alone much longer than him and that loneliness had driven him to do drastic things to get Believers. Sure Pitch was the Boogeyman and supposedly a bad guy but he deserved love and friendship too didn't he?

Standing at the edge of his pond he gazed up at the bluff and the little cave midway up that contained the only true home he had known the last 300 years. He didn't own much but he had collected a few odds and ends over the years. Some of it he wanted to take to his new home, not all just in case things didn't work out and North changed his mind but a few things to make his new room his own. Problem was he had no clue what he wanted to take with him. Nothing he own was in any decent condition and would look out of place in Santoff Claussen. He hung his head. Maybe he'd just leave everything here and get new stuff. People were always losing stuff. North might put him back on the Naughty List though.

Maybe he'd just take one thing then…after he found Pitch and talked with him.

"Hey Jack!"

The winter spirit turned in surprise and smiled brightly when he saw Jamie and some of the Burgess kids heading toward him. He hadn't seen them much that winter due to his duties and he felt a little bad now because the weather wasn't exactly perfect for a snow day. "Hey guys, what are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked as he ran a hand through his soggy hair.

"Sophie saw you through her window," Jamie explained, holding an umbrella over his head. "What's going on, Jack, it's only February? Why is it raining?"

"Yeah, there's hardly any snow left," Claude added. He pulled his hood further over his head.

Jack shrugged. "It's a long story. I'm sort of surprise the big M didn't keep the snow going while I was asleep?"

Jamie's brows bunched and he glanced at the twins mouthing "Big M?" "What do you mean asleep, Jack? What happened?"

Smiling, Jack shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, Jamie. Hey, you kids ought to head home. I'll make it snow soon, I promise but I've got a few things to do first."

The kids looked disappointed and shuffled about in the cold mud not wanting to leave.

Smiling at them Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. "Don't look you sad, tomorrow's a Monday. What do guys say to a snow day?" That made the kids all look up with bright eyes and smiles. "Alright then, off with the lot of you before I get in trouble for giving you all colds. Go on, it's not warm enough to play in the mud yet."

Jamie laughed and waved as he turned back up the path toward his house. "You promise, right? A snow day tomorrow?"

"Course, kiddo," Jack yelled after him. He lowered his voice as he turned back to his pond. "After I have a talk with a certain shade."

He hesitated and held his staff a little tighter. As much as he wanted to talk with Pitch he still didn't trust that man by any means. The last images of his nightmare still haunted him. The Fearlings had nearly turned him into one of them. Pitch had abandoned him to them and Jack couldn't understand why. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, they had come to an understanding of sorts. He must have been wrong. Maybe Pitch had just been using his nightmares to grow in strength once more. After all he had thrown Jack into some of the most horrid nightmares he'd ever had but he had also helped him learn his sister's name and rather Pitch meant to or not had also brought Jack a little closer to the Guardians, especially North and Bunny. He still couldn't believe Bunny had tickled him and been so playful. And he had made a new friend in Nightlight. If anything Jack needed to thank Pitch for that, right?

Pushing back his fear, Jack began to walk in the direction the old rotted bed that marked the entrance to Pitch's lair had been. It was next to impossible to find now that the bed was gone and hole covered. In fact there was nothing left to mark the entrance only dense dark woods. Nonetheless Jack searched for nearly an hour until the rain stopped and the air cooled with Jack's frustration. Snow began to fall as Jack found himself growing sad at not being able to find the Nightmare King. Why he was so sad he was unsure, he just needed to know why? Why did Pitch leave him? Did he want Jack as his Fearling Prince? He never got that impression from their previous encounters.

"What are doing here, Jackson?" Pitch's silky voice asked from the growing darkness.

Jack gave a surprised yelp despite himself. He whirled around, his staff raised before he could think better of it. The shade was standing under a large pine tree with one of his Nightmares, grooming it as if it was the most ordinary thing it the world to do. But it wasn't that which surprised Jack, it was the use of his full name. No one had used it before. It sounded so alien yet at the same time Jack knew it was his name. Jackson Overland Frost.

"I…ahh…I wanted to see if you're okay," Jack said hurriedly, gaining a surprised look from Pitch. "I mean when I woke up you were gone. Sandy said it was because of Nightlight but…the last thing I remember was you shoving me away and then Fearlings attacking me. Did you send them after me?"

Pitch's eyes widened in surprise. In 300 years he had never heard Jack talk so much. He had changed a lot since joining the Guardians. It took a moment to decipher the boy's words but when he did he was a little insulted and confused. "No," he said finally. "And you needed fear those rogues again. They've been dealt with. I see Nightlight destroyed any I may have missed."

"Yeah…you destroyed your own Fearlings?" Jack asked as he lowered his staff and leaned against it. "Why?"

"Why indeed?" Pitch murmured.

"Thank you."

Turning by to Onyx, his favorite Nightmare, Pitch gave a curt nod. "I am the King of Nightmares, Jack. I will not allow anyone to take what is mine."

Jack's brows rose and he gave an amused grin. "So I'm yours? How so?" The look Pitch gave him made Jack incredibly nervous and he took a step back, remembering the way the Fearlings had touched him and slithered over him in a mocking touch of affection and seduction. "I'm not interested in belonging to anyone in any way so my answer's still no."

Pitch gave a snort as if the boy's answer was utterly amusing. "Don't flatter yourself, boy. My interest in you is much more complicated than a simple infatuation."

"Okay…" The boy flexed his toes in the mud. He looked nervously at his feet before looking back at the shade. "You know you don't need to be alone. I know the Big Four are still pissed about last Easter but…"

"You sound like Seraphina," Pitch said with a bitter laugh. "What would you have of me, Jack? Would you have me become a Guardian, protect the children's dreams and hopes? I am the Nightmare King! I bring fear and nightmares not hope and wonder."

"But fear is a powerful tool, it can be used to protect."

An animalistic snarl tore through Pitch and to Jack horror the Nightmare King grew ten times his size and the shadows within the darkness grew with him until the loomed over Jack threateningly. Jack staggered back in horror and raised his staff to defend himself but didn't fire. He was terrified but he could not blast them even though he knew he should.

"I spared you this time, Frost but do not fool yourself into thinking you are special to me. I will destroy the Guardians and conquer this world and not you or your puny friends will ever stop me," the Boogeyman snarled, looking monstrous as his fingers turned to long deadly claws as Nightmares reared around him, kicking at the air above Jack's head. "Soon they'll grow up and forget all about you and then you'll be alone once again."

Jack scrambled back in fear. He was wrong; Pitch hadn't changed, if anything he was worse now. "We'll stop you," he said but right now Jack couldn't fight Pitch alone. "We'll always stop you."

"Run away, little boy," Pitch taunted as the ice elf was lifted into the wind and whisked away to some place safe. The Nightmare King waited until the child was a safe distance away before returning to his normal form. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through Onyx's mane as he pressed his forehead against his pets. "It's safer for him this way," he told himself. "It's safer if he stays as far from me as possible. He'll be less of a temptation and I won't hurt him."

Onyx whinnied and rubbed against her master.

"It is better this way," Pitch told himself, although he would never believe it and would always continue to watch over the boy. If there was one thing he would always do it would be to watch over Jack Frost whether or not the boy ever realized or appreciated it. Sometimes the best way to protect the ones you love was to protect them from yourself even if it meant pushing them as far away as possible. At least Pitch knew that the Guardians would now look after Jack as well and help keep the darkness away. And while Jack may hate him for this in time he may come to understand. Perhaps one day they would be able to become a family or perhaps the Guardians would finally do away with the Nightmare King.

**Okay, I was going to keep this going, but I think I'll end it here because it ties up to Finding Understanding pretty well which should follow this, of course they'll be a few things contradicting both stories such as how Jack and Nightlight meet and such. For those who want to see Pitch become a Guardian please read Finding Understanding, those some spelling and grammar mistakes but I hope to go through all my fics in the near future and fix them until them please forgive my mistakes and enjoy them.**


End file.
